The Marauders Second Year
by zzz4730
Summary: The Marauders Second Year. Secrets cascade, friendships grow, trust builds, enemies tear it down. It's another year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Disclaimer:**  
**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K ROWLING. HANDS DOWN THE BEST AUTHOR!**

**Please feel free to comment and what not.**

**I'm not a good writer, I know, but I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter I: Beginning

Twelve year old Remus sat at the floor of his new house. Caden's house was nearly as big as his old one, though it was smaller but more modern. He still didn't feel comfortable wandering the house so he stayed mainly in his room. Remus missed his three friends but only a few more weeks until he returned to Hogwarts. He began counting down the days at the beginning of August. He would occasionally look outside then at the calendar. And once he looked out his window again he spotted an owl soaring toward his window. Remus cracked open the window and watched the owl flare its wings as it landed lightly on his desk.

Remus's OWN owl he recently purchased, Ohanzee, hooted angrily at the newcomer and started biting on the bars of his cage. Remus read the letter and smiled:

HEY REMUS,  
I'm inviting you to stay the last week of vacation at my house! How about it? Sirius and Peter can. I think that Sirius is going insane being confined in his house. His parents were not to pleased with the number of detentions Sirius had to serve. I don't think he cares much. He said he'd be coming. Peter is just coming back from the United States with his parents and said he'd be able to make it. I hope that you can too. I look forward to seeing you!  
James

Remus raced downstairs and saw Caden petting her dog who was sitting calmly beside her. She seemed lost in her own thoughts but looked up when she heard Remus enter.

"Hello," Caden said, "is everything all right?"

"Er . . . yes," Remus said uneasily, "I was just wondering if I could go to James Potter's house on the last week of vacation."

"That's fine. Don't forget to go to Diagon Alley for your supplies. Mind you, you don't need all those books. You're parents left you a lot of THEIR Hogwarts supplies."

"I know," Remus said.

"One more thing," Caden said standing up looking much more stern, "where did you go June 13th, July 14th, and August 14th?"

Remus's heart dropped to the floor as she recalled the days he had ran away from home to bear his transformations alone.

"I was just out walking. I got bored here," Remus lied nonchalantly.

"Is there something I don't know?" Caden asked. Remus knew this conversation would make its way up; he just didn't know how long he'd be able to hide it from her. Remus didn't fancy getting kicked out of the house for being a monster.

"Remus?"

Remus snapped out his daze and blinked at Caden.

"Tell me or there's going to be trouble."

"Trouble?" Remus laughed hoarsely.

"Yes," Caden said frowning, "you won't know what you're getting yourself into if you don't tell me."

Remus laughed again, "you won't know what YOU'RE going to get yourself into if I tell."

Caden put her hands on her hips, "try me."

In Remus's mind a million ideas erupted into his head as the voice in his mind was screaming different advice.

_Run!_

_Don't Answer!_

_Tell the truth!_

_Wipe out her memory!_

_Live as an outcast!_

"I'm a werewolf."

Caden continued to stare at Remus with a blank expression.

"You heard me," Remus said getting defensive, "I'm a werewolf. I ran away from here on those dates to ensure I don't harm you or Dorian. I chained myself to a tree and waited for the full moon to wane."

Caden took a step back as she tried to hide the horror spreading across her face. The dog sniffed the air as if and looked from Remus to Caden then back to Remus.

"Shun me like the rest of society does," Remus said, "it won't phase me. Go on, just say the word and I'm out."

"No," Caden said strongly and strode up to Remus, "I was being stupid. You're staying right here. This is your home, Remus. I'll make special arrangements for you're condition or something to make it better."

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing, "you're not shunning me?"

"No, of course not," Caden said and more briskly added, "now I would like to mention that I do know some healing potions. Of course they won't help you heal completely but they'll help."

"You're willing to help a werewolf?" Remus asked.

"I'm willing to help my cousin. Listen if I'm mistaken, being a werewolf is only half of who you are. The other half is my favorite cousin whose kind and caring and very understanding," Caden said, "right, reply to your friend that you're allowed to go."

Remus raced back upstairs, pulled out his quill, ink bottle, and his a spare bit of parchment, and opened Ohanzee's cage.

James,  
I can come! That sounds like fun. My cousin is great! She's really nice. I'm adapting to this new lifestyle pretty well.  
Remus Lupin

He tied the letter to Ohanzee's leg rather than have him carry it in his beak and watched Ohanzee ruffle his dark feathers and light from his arm and fly off.

"I'd feel bad if I didn't use Ohanzee," Remus explained to the white owl that seemed to glare angrily at Remus for ignoring him, "fly off with him."

The owl hooted and soared off after its companion.

Remus sighed and lay on his stomach on his bed and stared out the window at the darkening sky.

"Mum? Dad? Can you hear me?" Remus said looking up at the clouds, "if you can hear me please help me. Give me some sort of sign that you're still hear with me."

Nothing happened and Remus didn't expect anything TO happen. He sighed but was startled when a tawny owl wrapped its beak on the glass angrily.

"Sorry," Remus said and opened the window. The bird remained hovering in the air and Remus took the letter that was clamped tightly in its beak.

He unfolded the letter and noticed that it was from a girl; it was from Lily Evans.

Hello Remus,  
We got off to a bad start last year. I heard great things about you but I noticed how you hang out with Potter and Black and Pettigrew. And I'm not very fond of them so I'm sorry I didn't talk to you much last year. I hope we can start over this year and become friends.  
From  
Lily Evans

Remus tossed the letter aside and rubbed his eyes in a weary way. Lily Evans was James's dream girl. All last year James would goggle at her. Remus didn't want to think about James's reaction if he told his friend that he was friends with Lily. Though he did not want to be rude to Lily and reject her friendship.

Remus decided that he didn't need to reply right away; he looked at the scattered books among his marble floor. He finished homework one week into the summer. He didn't hate homework but preferred to have a homework-free summer. The summer went by slower than Remus imagined, it seemed to drag on endlessly, only the calendar proved that the summer was winding down.

Remus was interrupted by scratching on the door. Remus swung the door open almost angrily but looked down to see the golden retriever, Oliver, sitting and looking at Remus with big black eyes. Remus sighed and let the dog pad in his room.

"I hope you know that you interrupted my thinking!" Remus said to the dog.

Oliver barked twice.

"First sign of madness," Remus muttered to himself, "talking to a dog. Second sign of madness, talking to yourself."

Oliver barked again and nudged Remus's leg. Remus pulled his leg away and absentmindedly patted his soft head. The only noise apart from Oliver's panting was the soft tune of music from the radio.

"What do you say?" Remus asked Oliver who seemed to be studying him, "care to dance?"

Oliver barked and got to his paws, his tail wagging. Remus sighed to himself completely convinced he was going insane. He whistled and patted his knees. Oliver reared up on his hind legs and rested his paws on Remus's lap. Remus took Oliver's paws and guided him to the center of his cold marble floored room and turned the music up.

Oliver's tail was wagging madly as he seemed to be giving Remus a toothy smile. Remus pranced around his room with Oliver and even got the golden retriever to waltz with him.

"Nice dancing, I see you got yourself a nice dance partner."

The voice made Remus whip around and stare intently at the fireplace and swore he heard the voice from there. He backed up in alarm as the fireplace roared with emerald flames and out came a boy.

"JAMES!" Remus exclaimed, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Just paying me dear friend a visit," James said and grinned, "nice dance partner."

Remus laughed, "thanks. Oliver's a good ballroom dancer."

Oliver barked in a vague response.

"How did you do that?" James asked, petting Oliver's sleek back.

"I trained him to do that over the summer. Oliver's pretty smart. He caught on fairly quickly," Remus replied.

"So how's been your summer?" James asked.

"It's been pretty good," Remus said.

"JAMES!"

A new voice said through the fireplace.

"Damn," James cursed, "I got to go. I promised my parents I'd help them with a few chores."

Remus raised his eyebrow but waved goodbye as James returned home.

"It's just you and me now Oliver," Remus said, still recovering from James's random appearance.

Oliver wagged his tail and bobbed his head.

"What?" Remus asked, "I don't speak dog."

Oliver barked and trotted up to the window. Remus peered out the window but didn't see anything.

"Out?" Remus asked. Oliver barked and padded to the door.

Remus took that as a yes and walked outside with the dog. Oliver didn't seem in any hurry and just curled up in the grass. Remus dropped to the soft grass and lay on his back smiling up at the star flecked sky wondering if his parents were smiling down on him.

"What'll happen if my friends find out who I truly am? What am I to do?" Remus sighed and patted Oliver's back.

They won't find out . . . a voice said in his head.

Yes they will . . . another voice protested.

Remus put a hand behind his head and closed his eyes. Oliver lay beside him, guarding his master through the night.


	2. Chapter II: August's Full Moon

"Are you sure you want to be chained up like this?" Caden asked for the thirteenth time.

"I'm positive. This way I can't hurt anyone," Remus said with great patience, "I'd rather hurt myself than you; just imagine Caden, if I get to you. I could kill you, I could contaminate you."

"I know the risks," Caden sighed. Dorian put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see you later than," Remus said quietly.

"I'll see you tomorrow first thing in the morning and you'll be fine. Do you promise?" Caden asked, stopping to face him.

"I promise," Remus said. And with that Caden and Dorian left leaving Remus chained to a tree.

Remus looked up at the sky and waited for the full moon to make itself visible, determined to face his only enemy with dignity. Remus waited for another twenty minutes before sharp pains started prodding his muscles. Remus cried out in pain and tried to massage his aching muscles but found that he couldn't move his arms. Remus felt excruciating pain in his feet as he could hear the satisfying crack of his bones and they broke, and mended. The echoed sound of Remus's stifled cries and the cracking of bones bounced off the forests' trees.

He could feel his legs lengthen and strengthen as they belonged to the werewolf's. Remus gasped in pain as each rib cracked. His neck started lengthening and hair sprouted his body. Then lastly came his face and arms. Both arms hung limply as they reformed into the arms of the werewolf whom Remus hated so much. His few bones in his face broke and reformed; a muzzle sprouted, his teeth sharpened, his brilliant blue eyes shaded to deep almost intelligent-like golden eyes. Remus let out a howl of pain as he lost the ability to speak; his thoughts became blurred, more focused on one thing.

_FIGHT IT!_ Remus screamed in his changing mind. He tried to think of anything; he tried thinking of his friends, his mother, his father, his school, his professors, everyone he knew. Anything human thing he tried to think of.

_QUIDDITCH! SCHOOL! MAGIC!_ Remus roared in his mind. _ANYTHING BUT WEREWOLVES!_

Remus continued to have the inner battle with his mind and the werewolf's mind who tried to invade his thoughts.

_I WON'T ALLOW IT!_ Remus bellowed in his mind. He fought, but no matter how much Remus tried to keep his mind, the werewolf's thoughts came surging through him like a rampaging forest fire until the werewolf only had one thing on its mind; human flesh.

The werewolf lifted its muzzle into the summer's night and howled a beautiful song to the moon. The howl rippled its vocal cords like wind through a hollow stick. The majestic song sounded almost sad. But it stopped and snapped at the chains. The werewolf started clawing at the trunk of the tree yet the chains held fast. The werewolf let out a snarl of fury and started thrashing against its bonds that held it from its freedom. It snapped and growled, struggling desperately against the chains that wouldn't budge. The beautiful scent of blood hit the werewolf's senses and it breathed it in heavily. The werewolf twisted its head the best it could and looked from where the source was coming from. Its arm was cut from where the chain was slicing through.

With a howl of rage the werewolf began to writhe, the more it struggled, the more blood. It became excited at the scent of sight of blood so it did its best to try and lap it up. Outraged that it couldn't get to the crimson liquid, the werewolf changed its tatics. It started biting its shoulder and laping up the blood that it could get. The blood sang with flavor and it clamped its jaws around its shoulder again, and again, and again, until blood drenched the left side of its body. The werewolf howled with agony each time it sank its teeth into flesh but was satisfied with the flavor. It started pushing against its bonds again; the tree groaned and tilted slightly. The werewolf gave another mighty tug but couldn't escape. It scanned the clearing with its golden eyes and tried to find something else to sink its teeth into. The sounds of agony from its prey satisfied the werewolf's need for hunger. The werewolf looked up at the sky and closed its eyes to the moon.  
_

"James?"

James turned around to see his mother and father standing at his bedroom doorway.

"Come in," James said, still staring out the window admiring the moon.

"Are you all right?" Mr. Potter asked.

James shrugged, "I'm fine."

Mrs. Potter frowned at her son, "all right. I just thought maybe we could talk about something."

"Like?" James asked still not looking at his parents, "actually, mum. I need to ask you something."

"And what's that?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"I was wondering if you know what happened to Remus."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchanged anxious glances.

"What happened to Remus?" Mr. Potter asked calmly, "what do you think happened?"

"I dunno," James sighed, "I feel like he's hiding something. He's at the hospital wing every month. Do you know why?"

"I didn't even know Remus was in the hospital wing every month," Mrs. Potter lied, "I work at St. Mungo's as a healer, not at Hogwarts."

"Still," James said then suddenly perked up, "but Remus went to St. Mungo's once! It was during Christmas break. Do you know why?"

"No," Mrs. Potter said shaking her head then tried changing the subject, "is that when Mrs. Lupin died?"

James nodded sadly, "I feel bad for him. He's lost both his parents. I'm glad that he has his cousin but still."

"Remus has a difficult life," Mr. Potter agreed, "but he's strong."

"And brave," Mrs. Potter added.

"I know," James said,

"Get some sleep, James," Mrs. Potter said closing the door behind her. James watched his parents walk away and he sighed, resting his chin on his hands and lay beside the window propped up on his bed.  
_

"You are not to leave this room!" Mrs. Black shrieked and shoved Sirius roughly into the room and locking it with a charm.

"DAMN YOU!" Sirius bellowed through the door and pounded against it, trying to fight his way out.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY'S NAME!" Mrs. Black bellowed back.

" I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!" Sirius shouted through the door.

"YOU! NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN IN MY HOUSE! YOU HORRID BLOOD-TRAITOR! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE REGULUS!" Mrs. Black bawled.

"I HATE THE LOT OF YOU!" Sirius roared and kicked the door directing his anger at the person behind it. Mrs. Black did not bother to reply to her son but scoffed angrily and stomped away.

Sirius on the other hand could only pace the room, seething with rage. The more times he replayed the scene in his mind, the more mad he felt.

"KREACHER!" Sirius yelled impatiently. With a crack a house-elf stared at Sirius with his enormous eyes.

"What can Kreacher do for his young master?" Kreacher said with a tone of regret.

"Get me out of here," Sirius snarled.

"Kreacher cannot, he'd be disobeying my Mistress's orders. Kreacher couldn't think of any punishment that could repay the crimes of disobeying."

Sirius curled his lip back at Kreacher, "I order you to!"

"Mistress's orders come before yours, young master," Kreacher said looking ruefully at Sirius.

"FINE!" Sirius barked, "bring me my owl. Or is that against my mother's orders too?"

"No," Kreacher said bowing lower to the floor.

"Then go get my owl and I forbid you to tell anyone what you're up too," Sirius growled and shoved Kreacher out of his way. With another crack, Kreacher had gone to fetch his owl. Now he was left with nothing to write with but one small roll of parchment. He looked around for anything to write with but no luck. Kreacher returned with a snap and brought an angry owl with him who was beating the house-elf with its mighty wings.

"Get me a quill," Sirius ordered, "that's an order."

"My Mistress has hidden all the quills and has forbidden Kreacher from touching them," Kreacher said in a low voice, "they are her most prized possession."

Sirius swore again and stepped painfully on broken glass. Even with shoes, the glass shard buried itself into the sole of his foot. Hopping up and down on one foot, Sirius kicked the broken mirror which narrowly missed Kreacher.

"Fine! Go away Kreacher! I forbid you to tell anyone we had this conversation!" Sirius snapped and waved him off with a hand and Kreacher obeyed.

Sirius suddenly had an idea forming in his mind. He quickly picked up the glass shard, pushed up his sleeve and drew blood. He snatched the parchment and tried to scribble down a note. The blood seemed to be plentiful but his penmanship seemed to have faltered.

James,  
Please help me. I'm trapped in a bloody room! My dear old mother won't feed me, that's how angry I've made her. She's mad because I am in Gryffindor. I have my trunk down here. If you could be ever so kind as to help me escape this prison I'd be grateful.  
Sirius Black

Sirius hoped James wouldn't freak over the fact that he had written in blood and miss the finer details of getting him out before he died of starvation and go insane by his mother's constant sceraming. He gave the letter to the owl who snatched it in its beak and flew off, its wingbeats were silent.  
_

Peter,  
How was the United States? Did you have fun? How was the food? Tell me all about it. How different is it over there from the United Kingdom? How different is America from England?  
James Potter

Peter read the letter and chuckled to himself. He sat in his bedroom floor and pulled out his ink bottle and parchement. Dipping his quill in the black ink, he replied:

James,  
The United States was amazing! The food is really good! I had loads of fun there. There was so much to do! I went to loads of muggle places too. I also went to some national parks there. Yosemite National Park was beautiful! Americans' voices are thick with odd accents. And they say our accents are weird! I can't wait until we meet up!  
Peter Pettigrew

Peter read and reread his letter before sending his parents' owl off. He watched his owl take off and counted the seconds that went by until it flew out of view. Sighing contently, Peter watched the yellow sunlit sky as the bright yellow orb made its way into the sky.


	3. Chapter III: Sirius's Rescue

"Remus, you promised!" Caden wailed.

Remus was slumped against the chains, his clothes ripped and soaked with blood. His eyes betrayed the pain he tried to disguise. Caden released him from his bonds and set him on the ground.

"I'm sorry," Remus rasped, "I don't know what will keep me in control."

Caden only placed her hand on Remus's bloody hand.

"I guess it kept me from hurting you," Remus said with a weak chuckle then winced and gasped with pain; his hand flew to his ribs.

"Drink this," Caden ordered and handed Remus a peculiar off-white colored liquid. Remus was too weak to protest so he drank it in one sip and nearly gagged. He tried spitting it out but Caden forced his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry," Caden said, "but if I told you the effects you would've never have drank it."

Remus was spitting and trying to cough out the liquid that burned the inside of his mouth his acid. But the pain in his mouth dulled as a new pain increased. His ribs were mending themselves; he could feel the sensation of his bones fixing themselves. Remus cried out and clutched his ribs; Caden looked worriedly from Dorian to Remus.

"Did I give him too much?" Caden asked fearfully.

"No," Dorian soothed, "the potion is just taking affect."

"No kidding!" Remus gasped then when the pained subsided, he fell back in exhaustion.

"Okay, this potion will fade your cuts as much as it can but not fully," Dorian said who took over Caden's position. Remus poured the foul tasting potion in his mouth but no burning sensation occured this time. Despite its taste, it felt like he drank ice water. The cold feeling surged through his body and he watched the cuts fade.

"And this potion'll give you energy," Dorian said handing him the last small vile. This potion was an sickly green color making Remus hesitant.

"Go on," Dorian said.

Remus tipped the vile upward and swallowed it. The potion had no taste but he could feel it coursing through his body as if someone was giving new life into him. Remus could feel his strength seep back into his arms and legs. He felt less exhausted and better.

"It worked," Remus said.

"Good," Dorian said with relief, "I was so afraid. You didn't wake up for the longest time! It's been three days since the full moon. Caden kept coming back but she couldn't bring any healers. They'd discover your condition and surely things would've only gotten worse."

"Three days?" Remus echoed, "I was out for that long?"

"Yeah," Dorian said, "that's why Caden was acting so hysterical. She thought you bled to death. We were literally standing in a puddle of blood. Everyday we came out here to check on you but you were in no condition to move-we couldn't risk agitating those wounds."

"I can't remember what happened," Remus said looking down.

"That's all right, I wouldn't want you to remember."

Remus sighed, "this isn't my father's fault but using me as revenge for my father's mistake. It just doesn't seem fair."

"I know," Dorian said patting Remus's back, "I know."

Dorian, Remus, and Caden walked back to the house. Dorian and Caden on either side of Remus but the potions seemed to have taken effect already for Remus was walking with a slight limp but his eyes were brightening. Once they got Remus comfortable in their living room, they sat across from and began asking questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"Considerably well actually," Remus said, "look, now that you've seen what I do to myself; I understand if you don't want me to live with you anymore."

"You're still welcome here," Caden said, "are you still going to James's house?"

"Yeah," Remus said, "I said I would."

"Are you well enough?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah," Remus repeated.

Caden and Dorian smiled at each other in relief and leaned in to kiss.

"Snog somewhere else," Remus groaned.

They broke apart and laughed.

"I'm going to pack," Remus said staggering to his feet, "I'll travel by Floo."

"Is there enough powder?" Caden asked and Remus nodded.

Remus grabbed his trunk, clothes, wand, books, and broom and shoved it all in his trunk and slammed it shut. He looked at the empty cage of Ohanzee's and cleaned it out before bringing it all downstairs.

"That was quick," Caden said, "do you still want us to see you off before you leave?"

"It doesn't matter," Remus said, "if you want too. I mean, I would like you too but if you don't want to then that's totally acceptable."

"If you want us to come then we're coming," Caden said and pulled Remus into a quick hug. Even for a twenty-seven year old woman Caden seemed much more mature.

"And you're sure you're all right?"

"I'm positive," Remus said as he stepped into his fireplace, "James Potter's house!"

Remus felt himself spinning so he tucked in his elbows and braced his fall with his hands when he abruptly came a stop. A pair of arms flung themselves around Remus's neck.

"REMUS!"

Remus gasped and tried to pry off James's crushing fingers.

"Hi-James," Remus choked out,

"My dad and I are leaving to go save Sirius," James said as he took Remus's trunk. He called for his house-elf to take it up to Remus's room. With a bow, the house-elf obeyed.

"What do you mean by 'save Sirius'?" Remus asked as Mr. Potter had come to join them.

"You'll see-you're coming with us."

"Hold on," Mr. Potter instructed and offered his arm. Remus and James both took it and disapparated. The feeling was a very queer feeling-it felt like someone was pushing him in a body bind and compressing it. He had, of course, experienced this feeling of Apparation when Professor Dumbledore took him to see his mother.

His feet slammed into hard ground as they apparated into Sirius's house. Despite the darkness lingering in the house, Remus had to admire the interior designing. It reminded him of an old and grand castle.

"Are you allowed to apparate in someone's house?" Remus asked.

"No," Mr. Potter said very quickly, "so we have to find him and get out."

Remus pulled out his paper clip and needle and cautiously walked up to a door that had a beautiful brass design. At once, he began to fiddle with the lock-James nor his dad knew what Remus was doing until they heard and click.

"In here," Remus whispered.

Sirius was laying in bed, apparently asleep. Remus shook his friend awake and beamed down at him.

"Oh my god," Sirius breathed, "Remus?"

"Yes," Remus hissed, "we got to go, like now. Grab your trunk and Mr. Potter will apparate is out."

"How do you know where I live?" Sirius asked as he towed his trunk and owl's cage.

"You're the Black family-your family is popular amongst the pure-blood families," Mr. Potter explained quietly, scanning the area.

Sirius grunted and accepted Mr. Potter's outstretched arm. Remus followed and heard a familiar scream.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING? SPEAK, BOY! DO NOT IGNORE ME!"

That was their cue to leave. With a crack, Mr. Potter, James, Sirius, and Remus all vanished. Hitting solid ground once again, Remus stumbled on his agitated ankle and fell.

James and Sirius helped him up but he shook them off, "I'm fine."

"Tia?" James called. And with a crack, a small house-elf bowed to James.

"Can you take this trunk upstairs into Sirius's room?" James asked and handed her the trunk. With another deep bow she vanished with the trunk.

"Why do you have severed heads of house-elves?" Remus asked Sirius as they walked into the kitchen.

"My dear old mum-"

"What happened to your arm?" Remus asked seizing the Black heir's arm.

"What? Oh, I had to use something to write the letter," Sirius said.

"I knew that didn't look quite like ink!" James nearly shouted.

"Yeah, whatever," Sirius said shrugging it off, "it's not so bad."

Remus frowned at his friend but didn't press the subject. He, James, and Sirius sat down at James's island table and started eating the food Mrs. Potter had set down for them.

"Hello Sirius! I'm glad to have finally met you-and you too Remus," Mrs. Potter said warmly.

"Hello," Sirius said as he took another swig of water.

"Excited to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Very," Sirius and Remus sad together.

James groaned as his mother tried to hug him.

"Bugger off, mum!" James whined and wriggled out of her grasp.

"Okay," Mrs. Potter laughed, "I'll see you later. James, you know where their rooms are. Don't forget to SHOW them."

James gave his mother the thumbs up as she walked away.

"I love your mum," Sirius sighed, "I'm adopting your mum as mine now since my parents both hate me!"

James and Remus burst out laughing.

"So you're calling my mother 'mum' now!" James asked.

"You got it," Sirius said with a grin.

"I'd like to see that reaction," Remus said.

Sirius laughed and tried to unseat Remus but he was prepared for that.

"Nice try," Remus smirked

The three boys are their way through a delicious dinner and when Mrs. Potter came in Sirius ran up to her and hugged her.

"Thanks for the dinner mum!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It was no problem, and did you just address me your mother?"

Sirius nodded and released her, "you can be like my mum since my actual mother hates me."

Mrs. Potter laughed and patted Sirius's shoulder.

"Then just remember that if we're to be called your parents, you're welcome here anytime."

Sirius broke into a smile so unlike his usual smirk.

"So go enjoy your freedom, in less than a week you'll be back at Hogwarts. James, did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah," James said as they walked out of the kitchen.

"When is Peter coming?" Remus asked.

"He said he'd be here tomorrow," James said stopping in front of a room, "this is where you're staying, Sirius."

James led them further down the hall and stopped in front of wooden glass door, "this is yours Remy."

Remus looked inside and noticed the colors of the wall were golden and the furniture was highlighted with red accents.

"My room's down there," James said pointing to the next door.

"So if you need anything don't wake me up. It's Remus who usually knows everything," James said throwing Remus a playful smirk.

"Thanks," Remus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The three boys sat in James's room discussing different topics from Lily, to Christmas, to Quidditch, to school. Remus was thankful the full moon didn't work its way into the conversation.

"I call Evans," James announced raising his hand, "she's mine."

Remus rolled his eyes, "James, you can't just own a girl, that's the opposite of what you do if you're trying to get Lily's attention. You want to show her you're not an attention-seeking prat first."

"Me? An attention-seeking prat? And since when are you on a first name basis with Evans?" James asked pretending to look hurt.

"I . . . er . . . whatever. And you are a prat. The point is if you want Lily to notice you I suggest you do something that doesn't agitate her. A great example would be not bullying Snape all the time. She's friends with him you know and I doubt that's going to change," Remus said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"How can I not jinx Snivelly. He's a rude and greasy git who doesn't have any friends," James said frowning.

"I for one think James is right," Sirius chimed in, "I mean, Snivellus is just an obnoxious little oddball whose obsessed with the Dark Arts. I mean, that's really weird."

"It's not THAT weird to like a specific subject," Remus argued, "James is obsessed with Transfiguration."

"That's different," James protested, "it's not full of dark magic."

Remus rolled his eyes and the subject changed.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, it's not even fall. Why are you thinking about Christmas?" Remus asked.

"I dunno," Sirius said shrugging, "just something to talk about."

"I suppose I don't really want anything right now," James said thoughtfully.

"I can't think of a single thing," Remus said, "except maybe-"

"-a book?" Sirius finished helpfully.

"No," Remus snapped, "books aren't my WHOLE life. I also like-"

"-chocolate?" James interjected.

Remus scoffed but grinned, "chocolate! I love chocolate. It's so good. Chocolate is the best invention ever. I'm not obsessed with chocolate, James. I just really like it."

"Which means you're obsessed with it. Just last year you tackled Sirius and Peter to the floor because they were looking for your chocolate," James laughed.

"I told them to stay away from it and they didn't listen so they suffered the consequences," Remus said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Maybe Quidditch supplies," James whispered.

"Quidditch supplies would be awesome!" Sirius said louder.

"I can't wait to try out. Seeker's got to be the best position ever!" James wondered out loud.

"Same with Beater," Sirius added, "who doesn't want to hit bludgers at the opponent, especially the Slytherins."

"Who doesn't want to do the commentary?" Remus muttered sarcastically.

"That'll be fun," James said, "Mark said he needs you to help with the practices. I asked him last year."

"Why?" Remus asked giving James a curious look.

"I was merely wondering," James said in his defense.

"Quidditch has got to be the best wizarding sport int the world! I can't wait for the Quidditch World Cup," Sirius said grinning at the thought.

Once again, the subject has evolved into the topic of school.

"Can you believe Professor Minnie has given us THAT many detentions last year?" James groaned as the memories came back.

"That was annoying." Sirius commented, "but I definitely feel honored that I was the first person to get a detention."

"Yeah, because that's SUCH an honor," Remus scoffed rolling his eyes.

"To you, maybe not. But that's because you don't know what fun is," Sirius said cheekily making Remus snap his attention to Sirius.

"That's harsh," James said grinning, "the pain but honest truth."

"Oi! I am too fun!" Remus said defiantly, "who else would put up with you lot?"

"Hmmm," James wondered, pondering the thought, "Peter does."

"I don't know why," Remus muttered.

"Because we're best friends are we all love each other," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

Remus pulled a disgusted face, "wow, that's the most disturbing thought I ever came across."

"Do you think Professor Hilret stayed?" James asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Remus asked.

"That position is apparently jinxed or something. No professor has stayed for more than a year," James explained.

"That's not true. And the reasons why the former professors didn't stay was for real purposes. I'm tired, G'night."

"I'll see you two in the morning then," Sirius said and he and Remus left James's room with a wave and disappeared into their own.

Remus looked around and saw his trunk at the foot of his bed and a little ways up-

"Ohanzee!"

The owl hooted and flapped to Remus's arm reach and allowed Remus to pet him.

"It's great to see you," Remus said,

Ohanzee glared at him with amber eyes and nipped Remus's hand.

"I'm not replacing you with Oliver."

Ohanzee ruffled his feathers and shifted his talons feet.

"It's been nice," Remus sighed contently looking out the window, "I suppose you want to get a bit if fresh air?"

At that Ohanzee stretched out his wings; Remus pushed open the window and watched the shadowy figure of his owl fly off into the night. Remus fell back on the bed, kicked off his shoes, and lay brooding on different topics that reeled through his mind. But soon enough, the window was letting in a drowsy breeze making Remus tired and not long after he had fallen into a world of peaceful rest.


	4. Chapter IV: To the Village

The Marauders sat in James's living room waiting for Peter; Sirius and Remus were tossing a ball between the two and James was pacing the floor.

"Watch it!" Remus said as Sirius narrowly missed a vase.

"I know," Sirius said rolling his eyes at Remus, "your prefect Remus is showing again."

"And that's a good thing," Remus said sharply, "you three can use some discipline."

"Don't you think we get enough of that from Professor Minnie?" Sirius asked tossing the ball back.

Remus caught it with his left hand and chucked it at Sirius's face, "you should really be careful around her. She's already gave you and James thirty-two detentions last year!"

Sirius laughed, "that's not so bad."

"Are you serious?" Remus asked glaring at Sirius.

"Yes, I am Sirius Black. Who might you be?" Sirius asked extending his hand to shake it."

You're funny," Remus snapped as he shoved the hand away.

"Thanks," Sirius smirked and chucked the ball at Remus who was unprepared and received the ball at his face.

"SIRIUS!" Remus exclaimed and hurled himself at Sirius who was doubled over and laughing.

Just then the fireplace roared with life and out came an beaming Peter with his trunk. He coughed out the ash and dust and beamed at James.

"Yay, you're here!" James said and ordered his house-elf to take Peter's heavy burden upstairs.

"How are you?" Peter asked as he dusted off his clothes.

"I'm doing fine," James said sitting down. Peter was interrupted by a thud and a groan; both James and Peter turned to the source. Remus had Sirius pinned to the ground; his arms were at his side held down by Remus's knees while Remus had his arm against Sirius's throat.

"Remus," James said. Remus looked up at James with an innocent expression.

"Hi Peter!" Sirius said from the floor.

"It's great to see you!" Remus added then glared at Sirius.

"Typical day," James muttered to Peter who snickered.

"Sod off REMUS!" Sirius snarled.

"No, now you know not to throw the stupid tennis ball at my face," Remus said in the most arrogant tone he could pull off.

"That's the most arrogant thing you've ever said," James said shocked.

"Thanks," Remus said still pinning Sirius.

"All right! I've learned my lesson! Now bugger off!" Sirius shouted.

"Or should I watch you struggle?" Remus said thoughtfully to himself.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Sirius snapped sarcastically.

Sirius kicked upward and got Remus in the stomach. Throwing off the young werewolf, Sirius jumped to his feet and launched a new attack at Remus.

"GOD SIRIUS!" Remus gasped as he sat back wheezing, "a fair warning would be nice."

Sirius had Remus pinned down in a matter of seconds, "lesson number one. An attacker never warns their victim when they're going to attack."

"Get off," Remus said, "you're cutting off my oxygen."

"I can't hear you, Remy!" Sirius cooed in a singsong voice.

"I said get off!" Remus snarled.

Sirius eventually let Remus up who was running his sore chest and glaring at the Black heir.

"What happened to the bridge of your nose?" James asked surveying the large cut cross his nose. Remus tuned the injured side of his face away from the now curious stares.

"Remus?"

"I dunno," Remus said with a shrug, "I don't even know how half these cuts you point out even existed."

"It's like the ones on your arm," Peter commented earning a glare from Remus. He was now frantically pulling down his sleeves as far as he could but Sirius grabbed his arm making Remus jump.

"Oi!" Remus said indignantly.

James and Peter came over too and stared at the many scars that seared into his arm. James traced a particularly new one Remus received last night; it was red and caked with dry blood.

"What happened?" Sirius asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing," Remus snapped and twisted his arm away.

"Don't tell me THAT'S nothing," James snorted.

"I just did," Remus scoffed. James scowled at his stubborn friend.

"On a happier note, what're we doing today?" Peter asked, obviously trying to cover up his mistake.

"There's a muggle village a few miles away from my house-we could go there. And actually my dad got me a muggle thing. It's called something like a bisisle."

"Don't you mean a bicycle, James?" Remus asked with an amused grin.

"What's a cibicle-no bysiscle?" Peter stuttered.

"Bicycle?"Remus repeated.

"Yeah-a cywhatsitcalled," Peter said.

"A bicycle is a muggle's way of transportation. It's got two wheels, one in the front and one in the back and handlebars that steer the thing," Remus explained.

"I got eight, since my dad didn't know that it is weird to buy eight bicycles," James said, "but we only need four."

"I say we bike there," Remus said.

"I'm all in for this cibicle," Sirius said, "or whatever you call it!"

James ran to inform his parents about their plans then came back a moment later and motioned them to follow him. Peter, Remus, and Sirius all followed James to a room that contained a right different colored bicycles and broomsticks including James's Airbender.

"I can't wait to try out for Quidditch," James said he and Remus fitted Sirius and Peter with bicycles.

"Take the taller one," Remus said to Sirius and pointed to a smaller bicycle for Peter.

"I know! I can't wait either!" Sirius said, "I'm going for Beater! What about you?"

"Seeker," James said instantly, "Van Plais graduated so it's open."

"I bid you good luck," Sirius said.

"Don't need it," James said and pushed off the sidewalk.

Almost immediately afterward James heard a crash and turned around to see Peter and Remus both in the ground entangled with their bicycles.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, "I wasn't expecting to balance this thing out."

Remus just realized how difficult it was to ride a bicycle for the first time.

"I'm going to hold the seat for you just for a bit until you get used to it. James'll do the same with Sirius."

James and Remus both grasped the seat and handlebars of the bicycles and ran along side them as Sirius and Peter started pedaling.

"Good job," James said as Sirius smirked and propelled himself forward. He seemed to have understood it in less than a minute. About five minutes later Peter seemed to get the basics. He began steering while Remus ran along side him balancing the bicycle by holding the seat.

"That's it," Remus said encouragingly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Remy, you're a great teacher. Can't you just see it-Professor Lupin, OI!"

Peter swerved but Remus caught him and steadied him again.

"I can see it," Sirius said and shivered, "don't be a professor Remy. Professor Lupin."

"That actually sounds very nice," Remus said thoughtfully as he continued to jog beside Peter.

"Try propelling yourself forward like Sirius did," Remus instructed and Peter did as told. He, in fact, moved forward and started propelling faster as he got the hang of it.

"Ready?" James asked as he got onto his own bicycle. Remus gave James and Sirius the thumbs up, swung his leg over, and pushed himself forward. The four boys rode two by two on the mud path that led them through the wood and into the village.

"This is so cool," Sirius said, "it's like riding a broom but without flying and you have to move your legs."

"But you still get the sensation-though this is much slower," James said after a pause. The four seemed to be enjoying the warmth of the sun and the breeze that whipped in their face as they bikes through the woods.

"How much farther?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno," James said with a shrug, "not long."

Remus had enough time to marvel at the way nature works and the beautiful setting sun before seeing the world upside down. Groaning, Remus sat up and rubbed the arm he landed on first. James and Sirius burst out laughing and Peter was on the ground next to Remus; Peter had fallen again and both were entangled in their bicycles.

"Peter!" Remus said in an exasperated voice.

"I'm sorry," Peter said shrilly, "I swore I saw a deer and I had to stop."

"You just HAD to," Remus said rolling his eyes and collecting himself from the ground while disentangling himself from his bicycle and Peter.

"Yes," Peter said, "I had too."

Once the two boys had collected themselves and the four continued on their way, they began to hear the sounds of people's voices.


	5. Chapter V: Muggle Village

"Wow," Sirius said looking around excitedly.

"Where to, James?" Remus asked standing up and stretched his sore legs.

"Hungry?" James asked.

"A bit," Remus said.

"Good I am too-"

"We need to look around," Sirius demanded, "we can wait with the food."

Remus and James exchanged surprised glances.

"That's a first," Remus said.

"Let's go," Peter said and he and Sirius rode forward.

People have them slight waves and went back to their own business.

"What's this?" Sirius asked as he stopped at a small clothes store, "a muggle clothes store?"

"Yeah," James said stopping beside him, "let's go in."

The four parked their bicycles and walked in; Sirius and Peter goggled at everything in view.

"Muggles wear such weird things," Sirius commented as he stopped in front of a peculiar piece of muggle clothing.

"I bet they do," Remus scoffed, "but I bet what we wear is weird to them."

"Probably," Peter said shrugging and walking off.

"Do you have much contact with the muggle world, James?" Remus asked as the two split into different directions.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. My dad has a few muggle friends so my dad and I go to visit a while. He usually explains everything to me from televisions to cellular devices," James explained while looking at the clothes.

Eventually, the four boys wandered the store, speaking to different people.

"Yes, yes, and who are you?" "I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said shaking her hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Black. I would hope you have a good time here," the woman said politely and waved goodbye.

"I'm Potter by the way, James Potter," James said to the man who helped him explain how the subway tickets work down in a subway.

"And your Remus Lupin," a man said as he shook Remus's hand, "I remember reading an article about you. Some wild beast attacked you?"

"Yeah," Remus said uneasily; the last time he heard that his mother was there to comfort him.

"What attacked you?" the man asked eagerly. "Er-" "Wait-" The man pulled out his cellular device (something Remus would never understand) and started recording it

. "I work for the Ministry of Magic. I obviously can't pull out a wand in front of all these muggles," the man whispered, "if I could just get more detail about it-I can-wait-here-"

Remus looked disgusted at the man. And if on cue, three men with devices that had a glass lens over a part and notepads swarmed Remus.

"The world deserves to know-"

"That's really too bad isn't it," Remus snarled coldly.

"I work for the Ministry of Magic! For the Minister himself! You don't want to disappoint him-"

"I said shut it!" Remus growled.

"If you could just give the world details, there are so many who are dying to know-"

"Okay, listen here," Remus said irritably and they immediately obeyed.

"You're live!"

"It is so unfortunate how the world will never know what happened the night I was attacked. Because believe it or not, I'm not saying anything so get that bloody device away from me and get the hell out of here!"

They all looked quite appalled but not as much as the store manager who forced the men out of the store and apologized for the distribution to Remus. James, Sirius, and Peter came sprinting up to Remus who was looking in the opposite direction to avoid looking at anyone.

"I'm sorry, mate. We should've been there to yell at them with you," Sirius said and looked around as if expecting more to pop up.

"Whatever," Remus said with a shrug, "no one was expecting that."

"I wasn't!" James said throwing the upmost look of pure loathing to the door of which the men retreated through.

"Still hungry?" Sirius asked trying to lighten the damped mood. Remus broke into a grin and James and Peter nodded eagerly.

"Where are we eating?" Peter inquired curiously as the four waved goodbye and walked out into the hot summer's air.

"Up to you three," James said with a shrug, "I'm good anywhere."

"I dunno," Sirius said frowning, "I don't know any muggle places to eat."

"I don't either-what do muggles usually eat?" Sirius turned to Remus, "Remus, what do you think? You're the brains of the muggle world out of us. Where are we going to go?"

"I suppose a diner could work," Remus said casually and pointed to a small diner across the street.

Almost immediately after they entered three friendly faces came to greet them-(mind you they were the only ones in the diner)-and treated them like royal guests.

"Drinks?" one woman asked with a broad smile.

"Er-water," Remus said while the three chorused "water".

With a swift nod she swept away to fetch their drinks while they all looked at the menu provided.

"What's a crepe?" Peter asked as he squinted at the menu.

"It's a popular French morning choice. I'd have to say it's not too good for you-it's not very healthy," Remus said as he looked up from his menu.

"What's Sing Ha Supreme? Or Spring Rolls?" Sirius asked.

"It's Thai food, Sirius," Remus explained.

James raised his eyebrow at the menu, "and I'm guessing a grilled cheese sandwich is-"

"American food," Peter answered this time, "it's really good."

"I'm trying that!" Sirius announced.

"So will I," Remus said thoughtfully, "perhaps I should try true American food."

"It's so good-I'm having it again!" Peter said.

James started fanning himself with the menu and complained softly of the heat. Remus and Sirius were playing rock, paper, scissors, while listening to James, and Peter was staring out the window. Once the kind woman returned with their waters they placed their orders and with another smile she walked gracefully into the kitchen.

"I don't remember her name and she just told us," Peter said after she left.

"Wasn't it something like-Sadie? Or Mercedes?" Sirius asked folding his napkin and staring out the window.

"Mercedes I think," James said was examining the pepper and salt shakers.

"Sirius, stop watching!" Remus hissed and kicked Sirius under the table. With a yelp, Sirius turned to glare at the young werewolf.

"What? It's funny," Sirius whined and grimaced when he rubbed his sore shin, "damn Remus, that hurt!"

"Good," Remus snorted.

Now all four heads turned to stare out the window after a particularly loud scream. They watched as a young child was literally being dragged away by his agitated parents.

"Jesus," Sirius whispered and grinned, "this is hilarious!"

Remus glowered at the Black heir, "and what's so funny about watching two parents struggle with their kid?"

"I dunno," Sirius said still grinning, "how is it not?"

They were interrupted by their arriving food and thanked the waitress with a echoed "thank you's". They dug right in, savoring the flavor.

"I reckon this is the best I've ever tasted," Sirius mumbled through a mouthful of cheese.

Remus's three friends did not have the slightest sign of table manners. Sirius and James were loudly slurping water from an empty glass with their straws and Peter was toying with the ice, trying to scoop some with his fork and fingers.

"Shut up, you prats!" Remus scolded as James and Sirius continued to sip nothing. Looking in mock hurt, the two mischievous boys smirked. Once they finished their meals, thanked the waitress, waved goodbye to the other workers and headed out, they realized that the restaurant was crowded with those craning to get a glimpse of the boy who was attacked.

"OI!" James said angrily as the recognizable workers for the Daily Prophet shoved notepads and wizarding cameras in his face.

"Remus Lupin-now twelve years old but still not the slightest clue what happened on the night eight years ago. And the public can all remember the day John Lupin died-what a tragic murder. John was a respected Auror but that arrogant streak never left him. On the other hand, Syrena Lupin had left to join her deceased husband in the fight against three Death Eaters. Dueling for her life but she ended up losing the fight-it would've been wiser to run but the Lupins being the Lupins-death before dishonor-"

The reporter was slammed onto the ground. No one knowing it was Remus who sent a powerful blow to his face, he and his friends made a hasty retreat.

"What the hell was that?" James panted as they all, flat out, sprinted to their bicycles. Once they found themselves in the quiet solitude of the forest, Remus was still fuming about the reporter's comment about his parents.

"They all need to get a life," Sirius said kindly, "they need to learn how to stop interrogating the hell out of people."

"And when to shut it," Peter added helpfully.

"Precisely," James concluded.

"'Death before dishonor,'" Sirius spat angrily.

"As if he would know what dishonor is," James snorted. Remus felt a rush of gratitude as his friends attempted to cheer him up and by the time they emerged from the shadows of the forest, Remus was back, laughing and joking with his friends about the Ministry and the Daily Prophet writers. "See you tomorrow," Remus said as he waved good night to everyone. He climbed into his bed and heaved a great sigh (of contentment? Remus couldn't tell) and found himself drifting into the happy memories of him with his beloved parents.


	6. Chapter VI: Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley As the week progressed, the day the four'd be taking a trip to Diagon Alley was nearer. And on a hot yet blissful Tuesday, the day had finally made itself present.

"I need to go home to get some money," Peter said shyly, "I already withdrew some of my money from Gringotts already."

"That's perfectly okay," Mrs. Potter said cheerfully and handed him a pot of Floo Powder.

"Can we come?" James whispered to Peter who shrugged and nodded (but the unmistakable expression of instant regret flashed across his troubled face).

"Peter Pettigrew's house," Peter announced and threw down the gray powder. And the next moment he was spinning uncontrollably and toppled out of his own fireplace. He grimaced and dusted off his clothes and looked around his two roomed house.

The kitchen was separated by a single blank wall and the two beds were across the room from each other. The larger bed of the two rested nearly on the left with a petite red couch with a sizzling fireplace and a stack of books and other sources of entertainment on top of a pert wooden table beside the couch. To the right sat a smaller bed (Peter's bed). Once the fireplace roared with life, James stepped out, followed by Remus then Sirius.

"I regret bringing you here," Peter snarled and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. He came out with a small bag of coins and nodded brusquely at the fireplace.

"What's with him?" James whispered to Remus who merely shrugged.

"Let's leave as soon as possible," Peter said impatiently, "like now."

"You got a nice place," Sirius said earnestly looking around.

"Don't lie," Peter snapped, "it's horrible-I know!"

"Wait, what? No I didn't say that. No," Sirius said confused, "I don't think it's bad at all!"

"Shut it, Sirius. Having to share this pathetic house with your agitating parents-"

"-you know I'd give anything to have my parents back. I'd give up all the money I had for them. But that will never happen. So I accepted the fact that I am pretty much parent-less. And you do not need to he defensive about money either. So we would all appreciate it if you would please stop jumping down our throats whenever we try and compliment THIS LOVELY HOME," Remus said firmly.

"Right, here we're saying how nice and neat everything is and you're pretty much pouncing at us!" James said bristling.

Peter sagged, "sorry."

"Forget it," Remus said sternly and watched as Peter, James, and Sirius, all vanished into the emerald flames saying "James's Potter's house" and whisked away.

Remus grabbed whatever Floo powder was left and coughed as dust started crumbling. Remus could hear the fireplace moan and that rang some alarm bells; the fireplace was collapsing.

"James's Potter's house!" Remus said and threw down the pitiful amount of powder he could get and felt himself spinning away from the falling bricks. But yet, something didn't feel right. He felt the ride become more jerky and unstable. And before Remus could have time to react, sharp pain shot through his neck. He tried to clamp his hand over his burning neck but found that he couldn't move his arms. Remus stumbled out of the fireplace and onto James's living room rug. And immediately afterward, he collapsed in a fit of pain. He didn't dare remove his hand but felt and smelled the familiar scent of blood.

"Mum! Remus is hurt!" James bellowed.

Mrs. Potter came running in and stopped beside Remus who was convulsing on the floor, scrabbling on their blood stained rug.

"What happened?" James asked, his panic was reached a whole new level.

"I don't know." She gently removed his hand and the sight almost made James pass out. Remus's neck had been cleaned off. What used to be his flesh, was now torn flesh but no bone showed through (which was a good sign). It was as if something had taken a bite out of Remus's neck. Peter looked down embarrassed as Mrs. Potter had grabbed some peculiar looking vile and spread it out on his neck.

"This is dittany," Mrs. Potter said briskly, "you four don't know how to apparate. How did this happen?"

"I dunno," James said flinching at the sight of remiss neck and turning away, "maybe Remus didn't have enough powder to transport himself properly."

"I think that's it-boys this is called splinching. This happens when you apparate too. It can be fatal," Mrs. Potter warned the two boys and was patting Remus on the arm as he stirred.

"Thanks," Remus rasped and got on his hands and knees, then proceeded to his feet. He gingerly ran his fingers along his healed neck and smiles gratefully at Mrs. Potter whose hands were stained with red.

"Hey thanks," Remus said with a kind smile. And to his surprise he hugged her like a mother would hug her son.

"Don't thank me," Mrs. Potter said, "I know I'll never make up for your mother but I want you to know that you can look at me as your mother figure-all of you."

Remus, Sirius, and Peter all grinned at each other. Mrs. Potter had grabbed pot of powder and watched carefully with a bottle of dittany in her hand just in case. As each boy spun off into Diagonal Alley, Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter had the list of supplies they'd need for the year.

"All right, James and Peter, you need new books-Remus, your cousin told me that you already have your supplies from-er-"

"-dead family members," Remus said gloomily, "yeah, I got everything placed in my trunk, though there are a few things I still need."

"Of course," Mrs. Potter kindly, "James, do you think you can handle getting your own things?"

"Yes mum!" James said defiantly.

Mrs. Potter shoved the gold in his hands and was guided away by Mr. Potter who seemed to want Mrs. Potter to leave the boys on their own while shopping.

"Be careful, James!"

James gave her the thumbs up and rolled his eyes playfully at his mother yet in an affectionate way.

"I love your mum!" Sirius exclaimed as they entered the first shop.

Remus and Sirius stayed in the back while James and Peter purchased their books from their first store. "Where to?" Remus asked as he and Sirius simultaneously shaded their eyes with their hands.

"I want to look at the Quidditch stuff," James said with a shrug, "what about you three?"

"We'll go," Peter said.

The four were casually walking down the street. Sirius had his wand behind his ear and hands shoved in his pockets. Peter had one hand gripping his book bag and the other on his wand. James had his wand gripped in one hand and his free hand occasionally messing up his hair. Remus held his wand in one hand and a book in the other.

James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair as he spotted one particular redhead walking down the street with her parents. Nonchalantly striding up to Lily, James gave her a half smile (something his friends never saw). Remus nearly dropped his book and Sirius had to clamp his mouth shut to stifle his laughter. However, Lily wasn't falling for James's smile.

"Are these boys your friends, Lily?" her parents asked.

"No," Lily muttered darkly.

"Hurtful Evans," James said frowning slightly.

"Well, I'm not!" Lily huffed.

"James, stop embarrassing Lily in front of her parents. Let's go. Peter just told me he needed something from-er-that one place," Remus said firmly.

James looked torn between his friends and tormenting Lily but he eventually gave in and slunk back to his friends. Remus patted James's shoulder but he felt a softer hand on his arm. He turned around and tugged on his jacket's sleeves in a nervous manner.

"Thanks Remus," Lily said with her charming smile.

"No problem," Remus said nonchalantly, "it's my way of asking you to be friends with me."

"This is my answer," Lily said and hugged him. Remus was so thankful James wasn't watching but quickly hugged her back and with a swift wave, they separated.

"What kept you?" Sirius asked as Remus caught up with them.

"Dropped my book and went back to look for it," Remus lied.

"The world'll end if Remus ever went anywhere without a book!" Sirius said dramatically.

"Yeah," Remus said.

"I saw you hug Evans,"James said finally.

"It meant nothing," Remus said quickly, "it was a friendly-type hug."

"I know," James said, "now you can convince Evans to love me."

"Hold up!" Sirius called, "Mr. I-Hate-Valentine's-Day just hugged a girl? Call the Daily Prophet!"

"It was nothing," Remus sighed "anyway, let's go look at the Quidditch supplies, shall we?"

The boys walked into the shop. Sirius and James marveled at everything to polishing liquid for the handle of your broom to the splinter remover.

"I could live in this store," James said.

"That can be arranged," Remus scoffed.

"This place has everything! I'm getting the polishing stuff," James announced.

"And I'm getting the splinter remover," Sirius said, "you and I will share the stuff."

James beamed while Remus unconsciously rubbed his sore neck.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled.

"For what?" Remus asked dropping his hand to his side.

"For splinching you," Peter replied miserably.

"You didn't do that! I did." Peter looked at the floor, "I have a terrible house with terrible quality stuff."

Remus sighed gently, "listen, it was really annoying when you kept snapping at us. We were complimenting your house."

"I know," Peter said, "I just failed to ignore the fact that you have such nicer stuff."

"You know," Remus said thoughtfully after a brief pause, "the only reason I have nice stuff is because I'm now living with my cousin who happens to be more successfully wealthy. I mean, my parents weren't THAT well off."

"Still," Peter said trekking after James and Sirius. The four boys (one being a bit less perky) had seated themselves in front of Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor basking in the warmth and enjoying their sense of new freedom.

"Disefgoo," Sirius said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Come again Sirius," Remus said not looking up from his book.

"This is good," Sirius repeated in a much clearer voice.

"Oh," Remus said absentmindedly, "I suppose this is good." He took a bite but his eyes were still glued to he pages of his book.

"You know you could put that book down," James said wearing an amused expression.

"Ah, but it's getting to the good part," Remus said.

James snatched the book out of the startled friend and smirked as Sirius packed it away with the rest of his books.

"Oi! Give that back!" Remus demanded.

"Should we give it back?" Sirius asked James.

James pretended to ponder this then with a smirk, shook his head.

"I guess that settles that then, Remy. You're not getting your book back."

Remus scowled, "that's so funny I forgot to laugh."

The boys had finished their ice cream and necessary shopping; now they roamed Diagon Alley looking for James's parents but instead they ran into Caden and Dorian, Remus's cousin. Remus stopped in his tracks.

"Oi, really!" Caden and Dorian broke apart ad smiled down at the disgusted second year.

"I must say that's one way to greet each other," Dorian said teasingly.

"This is your cousin?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Yeah, this is Caden and he's Dorian."

Sirius nodded politely "Nice to meet you . . ."

"Hail is my last name and Adol is his last name," Caden finished helpfully.

"Remus, your cousin is so nice!" James said nudging Remus hard.

"I never said she wasn't," Remus said with a shrug, "I think that's Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

The three boys craned their necks to see James's parents walking merrily toward them, a bag swinging from their hands.

"Mum and Dad, this is Ms. Hail and Mr. Adol," James introduced, gesturing to the two standing behind Remus.

"Oh! How lovely it is to meet you!" Mrs. Potter said at once beaming at each one.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. and Mr. Potter. You're so famous amongst us wizards and witches, very respected people," Caden said shaking her hand.

"And I know your cousin, of course. He's such a hard worker! If only James could be like that," Mr. Potter said throwing his son a teasing look.

Caden bent down and hugged Remus from behind, "he can be a handful too."

Remus patted her arm, "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that."

Remus waved goodbye to his cousin and left with the Potters. Once they were home, they didn't even bother with dinner (still full from their ice cream) they all climbed into their beds and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter VII: Hogwarts Express

Remus felt like he'd only lay down for an hour or two before he was being shaken awake. He sat up groggily and looked just in time at Mrs. Potter hurrying out of the room. Remus wanted to protest and fall back asleep but something jolted him awake.

He dared to look at the clock and scrambled out of bed. He made a mental note to kill James and Sirius for forcing him and Peter to stay up so late. By the time Remus was done with getting ready and packing, Mrs. Potter was pounding on James's door.

"JAMES! GET UP NOW!"

"I got this, Mrs. Potter," Remus said and opened James's door.

It took some tackling, water, and books to get James out of bed but when Remus finally managed to, James was fully awake and running around frantically to find everything before he left. James was now shoving everything in his trunk is a messy manner, snatched his wand from his bedside desk and slammed his trunk shut. Peter and Sirius were waiting for James and Remus downstairs leaning against their trunks with a calm looking Mr. Potter who occasionally glanced at his wrist watch.

"Ready?" Mrs. Potter asked as she bustled into their living room.

"Ready," Mr. Potter said and offered his arm to the four boys who clutched their trunks and with a loud crack, they side apparated with Mr. Potter.

Remus never much liked the feeling of apparation but his feet slammed onto solid ground. He felt a strong hand steady him and turned to thank an amused Mr. Potter.

"Apparation takes a lot of getting use to."

Remus nodded in agreement and watched Mrs. Potter appear right next to James's father with the rest of their belongings.

"All right," Mr. Potter said and gave James a quick hug (along with Sirius, Remus, and Peter who looked quite surprised at this kind gesture).

"I'll be right back," Sirius said to the group but not really looking at them.

Remus narrowed his eyes and saw the familiar proud faces of Orion and Walburga Black with a young boy he didn't recognize. Sirius clearly didn't like the looks of his parents and whomever the young boy was for he stormed up to them with an mingled expression of fury and annoyance. He watched as Sirius walked up to his parents who both raised their chins in a disapproving manner and glowered down at their eldest son with great dislike but Remus knew the feeling was mutual. Sirius saw the younger boy make a rude gesture and returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU REGULUS!"

The three could hear Sirius bellow from back where they were standing. His parents shoved Sirius back from their youngest son and started screaming at Sirius who glowered at them with a set expression.

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT REGULUS? HOW DARE YOU MAKE APPALLING GESTURE?" Mrs. Black bawled.

"HE DID THE SAME TO ME!" Sirius shouted.

"YOU DARE TO DEFY THE NOBLE WAYS OF THE BLACK FAMILY?" Mr. Black bellowed.

With a roar of rage Sirius rounded on his younger brother and raised his fist. Like lighting, Remus and James seized Sirius's arms and held him back and he struggled vainly to attack Regulus who was taunting him now.

"Filthy mudbloods and blood traitors and half-breeds alike!"

Remus froze when he heard 'half-breeds'. This young Black couldn't have possibly figured out he was a werewolf but then remembered how his family only liked pure-blood wizards and witches.

"I hope your Dark Lord never rises to power!" Sirius snarled and a flash of triumph flared in his gray eyes as his parents both curled their lips back.

"You dare speak of the Dark Lord?" Mrs. Black said dangerously quiet.

Mr. Black was shaking with apparent rage and swung. Remus, whose hands were occupied with holding back a furious Sirius, received a face full of rings. Remus was convinced he saw stars as he lay sprawled out on the floor of Kings Cross Station with many queer looks from the by passers who didn't dare question him after they caught the outraged expression if Mr. Black.

"You hurt my friend!" Sirius howled with rage and punched Regulus square in the nose, who was laughing at Remus. The satisfying crack of his nose echoed throughout the station followed by a howl of pain. Remus was being lifted to his feet by gentle hands and turned to see Caden, Dorian, Mr. and Mrs. Potter all standing behind with Peter glaring at the Black family.

"Are you all right?" Caden whispered to Remus as she examined his throbbing eye.

"I'm fine," Remus answered roughly.

"May I be reassured that this incident will not happen again?" Mrs. Potter asked as she tried her best to look politely at Mrs. a grim smile she nodded brusquely.

"It was merely an accident," Mr. Black said gruffly.

_Why do you have so many rings_, Remus was groaned inwardly.

"I think it's time you ought to board the train," Mr. Potter said with a tight smile an herded them away from the scene.

"Caden?" Remus asked softly seizing every moment he had alone with his cousin.

"Hm?"

"Write to me, will you?"

Caden smiled, "every week."

"Good," Remus sighed and looked away, "then I'll see you at Christmas?"

"You will," Caden said with a reassuring smile and hugged him goodbye.

After choosing an empty compartment, the boys set their trunks down, they sat in silence for the longest time.

"You don't believe that rubbish my parents were saying, do you?" Sirius asked his friends in a cautious tone.

"Oh! No, of course not," the three chorused shaking their heads.

"Good," Sirius muttered, "and I'm really dishonored with the way my father hit you. I'm appalled and embarrassed that their my family and to make matters worse, Regulus, my younger brother, is going to Hogwarts this year. He's the son my family wanted me to be. And let's not forget my deranged cousin Bellatrix and self-absorbed cousin Narcissa. AND SHE IS DATING LUCIUS MALFOY!"

"It's not your fault mate," Remus said sympathetically, "we all have dark pasts."

"Really?"

"What's yours Remus?" James asked looking questionably at him.

"Forget I said that but we kind of do," Remus said.

"It was a good idea to bring James's parents Peter," Sirius praised.

"I wasn't going to stand there and watch my friends get hurt," Peter said simply.

Remus forgot all his problems as the four eased their way back into the Hogwarts spirit, talking about the professors, the classes, and the pranks they were going to do this year.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The woman who pushed he trolley full of confections were soon swarmed with James, Sirius, and Peter who were shoving their money in her face and grabbing their favorite candy. When the three came back with their arms full of candy, Remus went up in a more polite way, paid, and was handed chocolate.

"It's always chocolate," James said through a mouthful of flavored beans.

"What's wrong with chocolate? It actually helps after fighting off dementors," Remus said with a shrug, taking a bite.

"What are dementors?" Peter asked.

"Prison guards at Azkaban," Remus said suddenly frowning, "they're horrible. I remember my parents fought off one that came under the Ministry in hopes of catching a stray Death Eater. I was completely convinced the world has been drained of all the happiness, like no one would be cheerful again."

"I remember my mum talking about them once," James said thoughtfully, "I remember that. Is that your patronus then? The reason you can do it?"

"No," Remus said shaking his head, "well yes and no. I used to be able to produce a patronus but I think ever since my mum's death, I wasn't able to conjure one properly. I haven't been able to make one since I made the wolf come and get you, but even then it wasn't very strong."

"That's still crazy! I hear that adult wizards and witches have trouble making them!" Sirius said.

Remus once again shook his head, "I had loads of help from others."

"You're too modest," Peter mumbled.

"I'm honest," Remus corrected in a matter-of-factly tone, "besides, that's the only advanced spell I know how to do."

"You're a fine dueler," James pointed out.

"Because I read," Remus argued.

"You can do so many spells!" Sirius protested.

"But not successfully," Remus said.

James rolled his eyes and smiled at his stubborn friend.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm an expert at fighting off dementors or an expert at dueling or whatever because I'm not," Remus clarified.

The train ride had been quiet (much to Remus's surprise) but as soon as Lily and Snape walked past their compartment, James leaped to his feet and glared at the two. Remus put a hand on his shoulder to calm James.

"Sit down. I am telling you now: you will not start trouble before we even get there."

James scowled at Remus then Snape and Lily then back at Remus who sighed and sat down. Grumbling, James seated himself beside Sirius who seemed to be reading James's mind and have him the smallest of nods. Sirius had scooted over to Remus who seemed to have buried himself in a book and made sure he was blocking Remus's when James had slid out of their compartment. Remus, however, was not fooled and as soon as James got away, Remus sprang to his feet (knocking the Black heir over) and racing after James with Sirius and Peter following behind. Once Remus had caught up with James, he was already calling after them.

"Oi Snivellus! Ever heard of a shower? Wash your hair you greasy git!"

Remus slapped his hand over James's mouth and did his best to drag his friend away, but James had become stronger and shrugged off Remus in moments.

"Hey Evans! Why hang around such a little oddball? No one likes you Snivellus!"

But this time it was not James who had said that but Sirius who was jeering at James's side. Remus sighed and gave up knowing he had no control over his friends.

"Wash your hair slimeball!" Peter called after Snape who stood aside and let Lily through first.

"I say we go tell him face-to-face, what about you?" James asked looking thoughtful.

"I think you're absolutely right," Sirius said with a mischievous grin, "coming Remus? Peter?"

"I want to see Snivelly too," Peter said and looked expectantly at Remus who shrugged.

The four (one being reluctant) had strode up to their compartment and swung the door open.

"All right, Evans" James asked.

"Leave me alone you bullying toerag! And I can't believe you embarrassed me in front of my parents," Lily said and pulled out her wand. James eyed it warily.

"What are you going to do?" James asked cheekily.

"Hex you if you don't get out," Lily said nastily.

"Forget it," James scoffed, "my friend Remus knows way more than you."

"I may have forgotten to mention that Professor McGonagall was also training Lily," Remus said quietly.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with Evans?" James asked narrowing his eyes at Remus.

"We're friends," Remus sighed bracing him for James's outburst.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" James exploded.

"Friends, James! F-r-i-e-n-d-s!"

"So you'll be friends with Remus but not me?" James rounded on Lily.

"Yes," Lily said with her hands on her hips, "because first of all, Remus is respectable and kind and caring. Secondly he isn't a bullying toerag like you, Potter. Thirdly, he doesn't go hexing people for the fun of it or picking on people for the fun of it!"

"I think the second and third tie together," James commented making Lily angrier.

"GET OUT!" James snorted and narrowed his eyes at Snape who was snickering from behind Lily.

"What's so funny, grease-git?" James snarled. Snape shrugged and continued to ignore the outraged boy.

James's hazel eyes flared with anger.

"All right James," Remus said pushing James along, "let's go."

James allowed himself to be guided out but was gripping his wand so tightly Remus was surprised it didn't snap in half. Sirius, however, was not done for when he noticed that Remus was preoccupied, he hurtled himself at Snape who was unprepared for the ambush and rolled on the compartment ground, trying to throw off Sirius. Remus heard the loud thud and slid the compartment door to see Lily Evans up on the seats while Sirius was throttling Snape with Nyx, Avery, and Helleck trying to pry Sirius off.

"NO! SIRIUS!" Remus shouted and ran back to retrieve his furious friend but Sirius didn't seem like he wanted to let Snape get away unscathed for he fought harder than Remus had ever seen him. Lily was shouting at the boys and watching horrified at the fight that was unfolding.

James seemed to have noticed the feud for he jumped to Sirius's aid and yanked Snape away with all his might making the Syltherin tumble and hit his head. Peter joined the fray and tackled Nyx to the floor, repeatedly punching him in the face while Nyx continued to shoot random spells everywhere. Sirius was now wrestling with Avery who was pinning Sirius down and raining blow after blow onto Sirius's unprotected face.

Remus felt his legs buckle as extra weight had forced him to the floor in which his knees collided painfully with the hard floor. He had only a moment to register that his attacker was Helleck before he was shot in the face with a particularly forceful spell. Remus felt a fresh wave of fury surge through him as the stupid git was attacking him.

But suddenly he felt the weight being lifted off him as James had chucked Helleck away and body slammed into Avery who staggered away, dazed. Peter had joined James and offered a helping hand and pulled their two bruised and battered friends to their feet. Unfortunately, James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus seemed to have gotten the worse of the blows for their faces sported bruises and cuts.

And apparently to the Syltherins, the fight wasn't quite finished. Each had a new opponent; but in a matter of minutes the Gryffindors had already claimed victory. James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius had their wands pointed at their new opponents who were cowering at their feet but with an expression of purest loath.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes; with a single throw he tossed back Nyx's wand and noticing his questioning glare he added, "I do not duel unarmed opponents. Leave that to the Syltherins to fight unjust battles. And if four against one is your idea of a fair fight then you lot are pathetic."

The Marauders made their way back to their own compartment feeling considerably happier. They each took turns changing into their Hogwarts robes. Now they were staring excitedly out the compartment window.

"Oi! Look!" Peter said pointing to the large building standing proud.

"We're home," Sirius said with a genuine smile and Remus knew he was home.


	8. Chapter VIII: Hogwarts

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. ALL RIGHTS REMAIN WITH J.K ROWLING.**

"Any particular pranks in mind?" Sirius asked as The Marauders made their way to the carriages.

But something made Remus stop in his tracks and a mixture of fascination and horror spread across his pales face.

"What is it, mate?" James asked.

"Look," Remus whispered staring.

"Look at what?" Peter asked peering intently in the same direction as Remus.

"Don't you see it?" Remus asked.

"Are you unhinged?" James asked genuinely confused.

"What are we looking at?" Sirius asked.

"You don't see those bat-like horse things?" Remus asked incredulously.

"What?" Peter asked.

"You don't see the thestral?" Remus asked in mingled curiosity.

"No," James said shaking his head, "what's a thestral?"

Remus grimaced and hopped aboard the carriage and it immediately started moving forward. The lamp that lit their carriage had burned out engulfing them in darkness. Somewhere in the night the three heard Remus's voice.

"I got this. Lumos."

And with a burst of light a wand tip illuminated. The four could see each other's silhouettes in the dim light.

"What's a thestral?" Sirius echoed.

Remus looked away when he answered, "a thestral can only be seen by one whose witnessed death. And I thought you saw my mother die. You know . . . the night she did?"

Sirius shook his head, "we stayed away, we figured you would want some space to yourself."

Remus felt another rush of gratitude to his friends.

"So you didn't see her die?" Remus asked with a tone that hinted the end of the conversation.

"Nope," Peter said and seemed to understand, "but on a lighter note, how about some pranks?"

"Any in mind?" James asked.

"Er . . . no I don't think so," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Lucky for you I do," James said and reviewed the plan with his eager friends.

* * *

"You're going to have to use these," James whispered fiercely and shoved a mirror in Sirius's hands.

"Oi, what's this for?"

"Sirius Black," James said to the mirror and immediately, the mirror showed Sirius astonished face.

With a yelp, Sirius nearly dropped the mirror for he was no longer staring at a reflection of himself but at James, who was sitting right across from him.

"Two-way mirrors, mate. Thanks to Remus, us two went out and bought this as a gift," James explained, "we'll tell you the story when we're in the dormitory."

* * *

"Sirius Black," James said as he and Peter sat in the Great Hall waiting patiently for Sirius.

"They're all there. Hurry up," Sirius whispered and disappeared.

James shoved the mirror back in his pocket, pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and wrapped it around Peter and himself and disappeared.

"Ouch Peter, that was my foot!"

"If you hadn't trodden on MY foot maybe I would have felt worse about it but I don't."

"Bugger off," James muttered.

He and Peter met up with Sirius who gave Remus the thumbs-up and watched Remus disappear like the stealth master he was. A minute later, four balls of brilliant blue gas floated themselves to the crowd of first years.

"FOLLOW." James recognized Remus's voice but barely and realized that Remus's voice changing spell didn't work completely. A few first years actually stepped forward but hands pulled them back.

"What if it's a trick?" one hissed.

"What if it's a trap? Or a test designed to-"

"To what?" another snorted impatiently.

"FOLLOW."

The first years had begun to follow the blue spheres of gas in curiosity.

"You know where to lead them?" Sirius asked James as he threw the cloak over himself.

"Yeah," James slipped past the first years and met up with Remus who was walking backward and casting the charm that conjured up the blue spheres.

"Speak loudly," Remus reminded James.

Clearing his throat, James said, "STOP."

And the first years stopped.

"STAY."

The first years looked confused and some even frightened but they stayed put.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" one called from the crowd.

"STAY."

"And if we don't?"

"REGRET."

"You don't scare us!"

"REGRET."

"Show yourself!"

Many of the first years had defiant looks.

James was about to curse but a sharp nudge stopped him. Now he and Remus had flat out sprinted back to the Great Hall as the professors sat themselves down at the long table.

"What's with you and the one-worded answers?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno, " James said shrugging, "for dramatic effect? Cheeky first years are really getting on my nerves."

"Let's not forget the fact that just last year you were a cheeky first year," Remus remarked.

"What are you implying at?" James demanded.

"Merely the fact that you were a cheeky first year last year."

"May I remind you that you were that first year who would be antisocial and were more interested in books than friends," James said with a triumphant smirk.

"I was not antisocial!" Remus retorted looking indignant then looking at the sky a nervous manner.

"You all right?" Peter asked noticing Remus's queer glance.

"Fine," Remus shrugged off the question and trying to look nonchalant.

He listened to Professor Dumbledore announce his speech doing the best he could to ignore his groaning friends.

"I wish they'd hurry up, I'm hungry," Sirius hissed to James who nodded in a silent agreement.

"Listen," Remus whispered fiercely, "did you hear?"

"Hear what, Remy?" James asked.

"The centaurs in the Forbidden Forest are closing in, they're stretching their border lines further into Hogwarts territory," Remus explained.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno, maybe because something's taking over their part of the forest. No one's been able to ask because they keep shooting arrows apparently not wanting any human visitors," Remus said frowning, "I don't blame them. Sometimes we can be thick; wizards can be too arrogant."

"Like the Syltherins," Sirius muttered glaring darkly in Regulus's direction as he sat at the Slytherin table.

James heaved a sigh and narrowed his eyes, "maybe it's because something's been happening for a while now and the centaurs are getting tired of it. Or maybe because they feel threatened by something in the forest."

"But what'd be threatening the centaurs? They're probably the dominant creatures in there," Peter inquired.

"There are werewolves in there," James said slowly, "I heard that from a bunch of gossipping groups of people. I don't know if I really believe them or anything."

"Werewolves?" Remus echoed trying to look baffled, "what would a werewolf be doing so close to Hogwarts grounds?"

"I dunno," James said nudging Remus, "you're the smart one when it comes to queer events, not me."

"You and Sirius got all O's on your final exams, why don't you apply yourself more to school?" Remus asked.

"Because we have a reputation to save," Sirius answered as if it was the most obvious thing. Remus snorted and directed his attention back to Professor Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter IX: Two-way mirrors

"All right, I'm officially curious," Sirius said.

"About what?" Remus asked, pretending like he didn't know.

"As if you don't know!" Sirius snapped.

"Know about what?" Remus continued casually.

"Are you going to make me beg?" Sirius groaned.

Remus shrugged, "I guess not. All right, you want to know about the mirrors, right?"

James shifted his position on Remus's bed and nodded at the young werewolf, "so where should we start?"

"When you were off stuck in a detention somewhere with Professor McGonagall, James and I decided we fancied a visit in Hogsmead. So we decided to sneak out," Remus began then looked at James to finish the story.

"Well . . . it went something like. . ."

* * *

~Flashback~

"Let's do something Remus," James groaned from the floor of their dormitory. The room was occupied by two very bored boys who yearned for something to do.

"Like what?" Remus asked flipping through his book.

"I really dunno. Anything I guess, anything but sit here and do nothing," James said.

"What do you propose we do then James?" Remus asked as he slammed his book shut.

"Fancy going to Hogsmead?" James asked as his eyes danced with mischief.

"And get caught? I don't think so mate," Remus said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Who said we'd get caught? I have the cloak? Come on! I'm going to rot away with boredom if I'm forced to stay in here any longer!" James implored.

"Look, sorry about your boredom problem. And there was really no need for you to get so dramatic," Remus said raising his eyebrow at his messy-haired friend.

"_Please Remus?" _James pleaded._  
_

Remus groaned inwardly and heaved a sigh, "I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this."

"All right Prefect Remus," James said with a grin and rummaged through his trunk with a triumphant yell, "GOT IT!"

"Say it a bit louder," Remus snapped hotly.

"Lighten up Remy," James mumbled, "I promise you this will be fun."

"And you're definition of fun always lands us in detention," Remus complained but allowed James to wrap the two in the cloak.

"You know you'd have a lot more fun if you weren't so negative," James remarked, "I promise you."

"All right, I don't need your lecture," Remus sighed, "let's get going. I think Filch is taking time off for Mrs. Norris."

"Gross," James said pulling a disgusted expression, "where?"

"I dunno, probably in a dark cellar or his office . . . same difference," Remus said with a shrug; James chortled.

The two boys silenced themselves as they trekked past Professor McGonagall and Professor Dmbledore walking and talking briskly between themselves. They inched past Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn and sneaked past a strangely happy Filch with Mrs. Norris trailing inches away.

"Come my dear, we have Peeves to banish. Once Dumbledore sees how Peeves really is-my sweet, it will be the end of that ghost!" Filch muttered as he hobbled on. A hopeful meow was the cat's response and Filch laughed with glee. Remus and James exchanged similar expressions and continued on their way.

"I don't think he's in his right mind," James muttered as they stepped outside.

"He's merely bitter," Remus replied.

"Why?"

"He's a Squib."

James stopped in his tracks almost making the cloak fall, "a what?"

"A Squib," Remus repeated.

"What's that?"

"It's a muggle whose been into a wizarding family. Quite the opposite of muggle-borns. It really is quite unfortunate."

"I can see why!" James snorted.

"All right, point taken," Remus said with a little smile and continued on their way.

"I can't wait for our second year at Hogwarts," James commented, "we can try out for Quidditch! Plus we'll be learning a lot more jinxes and hexes I can use on Snivelly."

"You shouldn't torment him," Remus said truthfully, "if you want Lily to like you, I suggest you stop messing around with her closest friend."

"I know but it comes naturally," James said with a grin and a shrug.

The two boys walked down the path that winded down to Hogsmead and nearly collided with a group of gigigling third year girls whom were all pointing at a boy and bursting out in laughter.

This is a great example of your typica girl, pointing and laughing to make yourself look obvious," Remus snorted, "why don't girls actually use their brains and pick guys who are actually GOOD?"

"I dunno," James said suppressing a grin, "why don't you as those girls?"

"Funny," Remus muttered sarcastically. James led them down a narrow path wedged between two brick buildings and they threw off the cloak.

"Oi, let's go in there," James said and nudged Remus in the general direction. Little to no protest came crom remus which genuinely surprised James.

"Anything I can do?" a man asked as they stepped foot into the pert little store.

"Er-we're just looking, but thanks," James said with a friendly smile.

"You two might be interested in . . ."

The man walked off before finishing his sentence leaving a very confused James and a wary Remus. But as soon as Remus was about to comment he came back with two small boxes.

"What's these?" James asked jerking his head at the objects in the man's bony hands.

"Here," the man whispered and gave each box to the two , they pulled out identical mirrors.

"So what do we do with them?" Remus asked as the man surveyed him with great interest.

"Oh! You, say your friend's name," the man said pointing to James.

James shrugged but obliged. "Remus Lupin!"

With a yelp, both Remus and James had dropped their mirrors in surprise. The man burst out laughing as the boys reached to grab them.

"What was that?" James gasped as he narrowed his eyes at the strange object.

"Two-way mirrors," the man said, "came to a real surprise when I saw them stopped on my doorstep of this store."

"Very nice," Remus commented, "how much?"

"Have them," the man grunted, "it's a hard loss but your use is greater than mine."

"Are you sure because we can certainly pay," James said frowning slightly.

"Don't mention it," the man said waving a hand, "think of it as a friendly gift from a distant friend, eh?"

"I suppose," Remus said packing away the mirror, "well thank you so much."

"Don't mention it."

The two boys walked out of the store with their new items and walked back to Hogwarts.

"I wonder why he wanted to give it away," Remus wondered out loud.

"Probably because he didn't want them," James suggested.

"Obviously, but why?" Remus countered.

"I dunno," James said then his concern increased, "what are you thinking?"

"I think you and Sirius need this mirror more than I do," Remus said thoughtfully.

"So what now? Are you giving yours to Sirius?" James asked incredulously.

"I guess I am," Remus said with a shrug, "but that's all right. It makes a great gift for a friend."

James and Remus continued to walk down the winding path, enjoying the warmth and the freedom of the last few days they'd have at Hogwarts as a first year. Remus didn't really get to take in the scenery around him and soon came to notice how vivid everything was. How his past effected his future, yet somehow it felt as if his present wasn't nearly as different as he once imagined.

James on the other hand had other things on his mind rather than self reflecting on his life. He was still very curious why his closed friend was disappearing. He wanted to know why his friend would come back seared with scars that looked painful and how Remus's blue eyes used to fill with suffering and misery. He didn't understand why Remus wouldn't lift whatever burden he was carrying and make everything easier for himself. James didn't understand why Remus shut the world out.

"Why?" James asked out loud.

Remus looked puzzled, "why what?"

"Why are you so guarded?" James blurted out.

Remus recovered from his mild shock and smiled, "I'm not guarded. In fact, I'm more open then I have been in ages. I have three awesome friends. I really don't have anything relevant to hide."

"I feel like you _are _though. I don't know why either but I just do," James said in a soft voice.

"Don't worry about it and don't waste your time," Remus sighed, "because it'll all be for nothing."

"HEY! Lupin! Potter!"

Remus and James looked at one another and Remus mouthed, _Potter. _The two turned around to come face to face with Narcissa and Bellatrix Black.

James and Remus remained silent and waited for Narcissa to speak first and when they did, the two boys started to back away until Bellatrix Black unsheathed her wand and clenched it in her fist.

"We don't want any trouble," Remus said eyeing the wand warily.

"Then don't make any!" Bellatrix snapped. Remus immediately clamped his mouth shut, however, James wasn't so easily pushed around.

"What is it?"

"I don't like that tone, you stupid first year," Bellatrix drawled.

James looked taken aback, "is there something I may help you with?"

"Are you friends with Black?" Narcissa asked with a raised eyebrow and a hand extended to calm her livid cousin down.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

"NO SH-"

"Obviously!" Narcissa cut in and silenced Bellatrix with a stern glare.

"Yeah, why?" James asked getting defensive.

"Tell him that his lot aren't too happy with him but I'm sure he already knows that," Narcissa said.

"And make sure to mention how his mother is debating whether to disown him or not!" Bellatrix shrieked with obvious glee.

"Now go," Narcissa growled.

"My pleasure," Remus retorted and whipped around only to have a hand on his shoulder.

"Warn Black for us, will you?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Not for your own good, that's for sure," Remus replied quietly.

"As much as I despise the boy, I don't want him to be . . . er homeless," Narcissa hissed softly.

Remus turned around at this statement, "I'm impressed! Maybe you do have a heart! It may be microscopic now but I'm almost positive it'll never grow. Whatever, Narcissa. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Lupin," Narcissa whispered fiercely and stormed off in the opposite direction.

When Remus caught up with James he was immediately bombarded with curious questions.

"What did that arrogant prat want? Are we going to tell Sirius? Can we prank them? Only for revenge for being so rude! Did she want anything else? What all did she tell you?"

"I'm answering one out of the five questions, so choose wisely," Remus sighed.

"Answer the first one," James pressed.

"She wanted to make sure we'd tell Sirius. As much as she 'despises the boy', she doesn't want him to be homeless," Remus quoted.

"How ridiculous!" James snorted, "since when did she care about Sirius's well-being?"

"Since now I guess or since a while back," Remus said with a shrug, "so maybe she does have a tiny heart."

"Perhaps," James said doubtingly, "I still don't know what she's up to."

"She's not up to anything James. You just sound really paranoid."

James shot his friend a glare but didn't press the subject and further for they were nearing Hogwarts.

"Do you know what I noticed?" James asked as he pulled out the cloak.

"What?" Remus said as he and James got under it.

"Why those two didn't turn us in for being outside of Hogwarts grounds when we're only first years," James said.

"I dunno either but I hope it stays quiet," Remus muttered.

The two boys slid their way past prefects, head boys and head girls, and teachers and finally made their way up to the Fat Lady. Ripping off the cloak, Remus stifled a cry of pain as James tread on his foot.

"Password?"

"Ginger Snaps," James said and with a chortle, he dragged Remus inside.

"Sirius is in detention now, right?" Remus asked as they climbed their way to the first year boys' dormitory.

"Mhm. I say we give it to him when he's here though. I think Sirius will think it's a broken mirror and throw it out or something foolish like that."

Remus shrugged in agreement, "that sounds about accurate."

Just then Peter came bounding in the dormitory looking very excited.

"What's up, mate?" James asked still not taking his eyes off the mirror.

"One of prettier girls talked to me without having to be paid or her life wasn't depending on it! She talked to me on her own free will!" Peter exclaimed not trying to hold back his excitement.

"That's awesome mate, but Peter, you're going to probably and hopefully get married, have a family and live a life that's not full of loneliness." Remus said flipping through a book.

"Have you met me Remus?" Peter snorted, "it's considered a miracle if a girl looks at me with out hurling let alone talking!"

"You beat yourself up, Peter. You're not all that bad," James said.

"Where's Sirius?" Peter asked as he sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Detention," James said.

After that, Frank came bursting in.

"What's up with you?" James asked.

Frank's eyes lit up with excitement, "Alice Prewett and I are friends!"

"Congratulations Frank," Remus said with an oddly twisted smile, "that's great!"

Frank nodded vigorously and bolted out the door. Remus went back to his book, keeping it oddly higher to cover his face.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked noticing Remus's strange behavior.

"No," Remus said at once, "there's nothing wrong."

"You know you can tell us-"

But James was cut off from the sound of the door swinging open.

"BLOODY HELL-"

Sirius looked taken aback at James's sudden outburst. James sagged and motioned for Sirius to come in.

"Sorry," James sighed, "how was detention?"

"Don't even mention detention," Sirius groaned and flopped on Remus's bed.

"You know you have your own bed, right?" Remus asked as he looked down at Sirius's amused face.

"Yeah but yours was closer," Sirius said and sat back up, "anyway, I saw Frank all happy and cheery when he came dancing out from the common room. What's got him so happy?"

"Him and Alice Prewett are friends," Remus replied almost bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said earning a sharp glare from Remus.

This caught James's attention and his face showed the expression of understanding.

"You like Alice Prewett, don't you?" James asked slyly.

"NOT AT ALL!" Remus said hotly and slammed his book shut, "I don't like her. Besides, I think it's time for Sirius's gift."

James didn't press the matter but glared at Remus as the young werewolf pulled out his mirror.

"Why are you giving me a mirror?" Sirius asked puzzled as he accepted the queer gift.

"Just wait," Remus demanded and nodded at James who nodded.

"Sirius Black."

And not long after, the Black heir let out a loud yell and dropped the mirror in suprise. He was not staring into the reflection of himself but the image of James's laughing face.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius gasoed, regaining his posture.

"Two-way mirrors," Peter replied this time, "my dad talks about them."

"That's crazy!" Sirius wheezed, "but I love it! This isna great way to communicate during our pranks."

"Too true!" James said with a grin. Sirius and James stowed away their prized gifts and leaned against Peter's bedpost.

"Remus, you're awfully quiet. Is there something wrong?" James asked concerned.

"Everything is just fine," Remus replied with a shake of his head.

James frowned but a sharp nudge made him close his mouth. Peter was surveying Remus with curiousity as if he was reading the young werewolf's mind.

~End of Flashback~

* * *

". . . that's cool mate," Sirius said nodding, "I would like to add my little input though."

"Oh yeah?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, "and what's that?"

"_Never_ go to Hogsmead without me again."

The conversation ended with the laughter of four boys having fun like average second years.

**It merely made sense to make it last year since they just arrived for their second year. Sirius was added in the flashback even though he was the one asking because the readers do not know the whole story. Thank's for reading.**


	10. Chapter X: It is Never Ending

Remus sat in the Great Hall with one hand preoccupied with the Daily Prophet and the other holding an apple.

"Schedules here," Professor McGonagall's voice rang above the mingling students, "here is yours Mr. Black."

"Thanks," Sirius mumbled and took his schedule without a cheek reply which was a sure sign something was wrong.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked looking down at her Gryffindor student with concern.

"Nothing Professor," Sirius said shaking his head.

Professor McGonagall looked as if she were about to protest but she merely walked away without another word.

"Is it really nothing, Sirius?" Peter asked, once Professor McGonagall was out of earshot.

"It's my family," Sirius muttered so quietly it almost went unheard.

"I promise you that you are nothing like them and if they ever disown you, you are always welcome at my place," James comforted.

"Thanks," Sirius said looking much happier now that the burden of his family has been lifted.

"No problem," James said with a grin, "and now to Remus."

"What? What are you going to interrogate me—"

"Schedule for Mr. Lupin."

Remus gratefully accepted his schedule and examined it.

"Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Potter."

They each took their schedule and compared it with one another.

"We have the same exact schedules," James sighed with relief.

"Good," Sirius said looking relieved as well, "I was afraid we'd be separated."

"But foolish me thought that we'd have different schedules," Remus said, his tone dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"You'd be lost without the rest of The Marauders," James joked, "now back to the subject. Is it true you are friends with Evans?"

"Yes," Remus said for the ninth time this morning, "we have double Herbology with Ravenclaw. Then one Potions with Hufflepuff. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin today. Then lunch."

"Double Transfiguration," James remarked lookin rather pleased.

"Eat up," Remus ordered, "I want to get to class a bit early today."

Three loud groans were the responses Remus got.

"Trust Remus to be early," James groaned.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm ditching the ending of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've got something planned—it's unavoidable."

"Can we come?" James asked eagerly.

"No," Remus said with a stern look, "I have permission, unlike you."

"From who?" Sirius demanded.

"A professor," Remus responded shortly.

A soft nudge made Remus reel his attention to his new conversationalist.

"Oh, hello Lily," Remus said lightly, "how are you? Is there anything I can do?"

"I was hoping maybe you and I take a walk by the lake this afternoon—say during lunch? I feel awful for being so short with you last year and I hope that we can start new. I don't care what Potter has to say about us being friends either."

"In that case, I would be delighted to," Remus said with a good-natured smile.

Lily beamed and slid down the bench to her own friends as Remus turned to his. James looked livid, Sirius looked amused, Peter looked from James to Remus.

"As FRIEND, James!" Remus sighed exasperatedly.

"Right, 'as friends', right," James muttered half to himself.

"There is nothing going on with me and Lily," Remus vowed, "I don't do that whole ''romantic" thing."

"Right," James repeated.

"I know you like Lily and I won't take her away," Remus reassured and James seemed to sag.

"I'm sorry I'm like that whenever you mention Evans," James apologized.

"Don't be sorry. It is no big deal," Remus said waving his hand.

The boys collected their belongings and headed off to Herbology. The first lesson consisted off Professor Sprout dragging on about medicinal plants and herbs that would save a victim from various infections, illnesses, and wounds.

-Anyone else finding this totally boring? -S

-Focus! -R

-Hey Remy! -J

-Glad you joined the conversation. -S

-Where is Peter? -J

-Sleeping. -R

-Wake him up in case Professor sees him. -J

-All right! -R

Remus gently nudged Peter and when that did not work, he resorted to his foot. With a strangled cry, Peter sat bolt upright and looked around wildly.

"Calm down, it was only me," Remus hissed, "it's not a good idea to fall asleep on your first day, mate."

Peter groaned and flopped his head down on his hands and stared blankly ahead.

-Good job, Remy! -S

-I'm leaving. -R

-WHY? -J

-You're distracting me! That's why! -R

-Sirius, Remus is yelling at me. Go yell at him now. -J

"Jam-"

Remus began but his parchment started glowing brighter than ever and trembling, making the whole desk shake.

-JAMES IS A SENSITIVE CHILD! DO NOT YELL AT HIM! -S

-HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CHILD? -J

-BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! -R

-WHY ARE WE SCREAMING IN NOTE FORM? MY WHOLE DESK IS SHAKING. -P

-AHHHHHHHH! -R

Remus shoved the glowing parchment and looked to see all eyes on him.

"Is there something wrong?" Professor Sprout asked disapprovingly.

"No Professor," Remus answered politely.

"Then why are you talking when I am? I thought you were the well disciplined one," Professor Sprout said and went back to her lesson leaving a very embarrassed Remus.

"You're really red," James said, trying to hide his laughter.

"Shut it," Remus hissed and focused his attention anywhere but his crazy friends. But to his dismay, his eyes fell on the girl with dark shiny shoulder-length hair sitting next to the girl who had thick red hair; her name was Alice Prewett. She looked at Remus and gave him a little smile which made Remus flush even more. Sirius, who was busy laughing and snickering with James, turned just in time to see this scene play out and gave Remus a hard nudge in the ribs.

"What?" Remus snapped as Sirius was doubled over in silent laughter.

"Y-you an-and Alice P-Prewett!" Sirius gasped quietly.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked getting defensive.

"You like her!" Sirius burst out.

The whole class stopped and turned to the loud source; Remus did his best to hide his face in his book while Sirius was covering his mouth with his hands trying to stop himself from bursting out in laughter.

"Is there something wrong?" Professor Sprout asked again.

"No Professor," Remus muttered turning a deeper shade of red.

"You said that last time, Lupin."

"I know," Remus sighed and glared at his friend.

"So whatever you and Black are whispering and laughing about you can share with the rest of us," Professor Sprout said in a matter-of-factly voice with her hands on her hips.

"I really don't think I can," Remus groaned dreading the moment she started the sentence.

"I think you can," she argued.

"But Professor-"

"Now Lupin."

"But-"

"It's either that or detention."

Remus's mouth dropped open, "but Professor! That's not fair!"

"It is because you continuously disrupt my class," Professor Sprout said with a raised eyebrow.

Remus muttered something inaudible.

"We couldn't hear you," Professor Sprout said.

"We were talking about potions," Remus lied quickly.

"Liar," Professor Sprout said impatiently, "all right, you have three day's worth of detention and you will cause Gryffindor to lose about forty points if you don't tell us what's so important."

"We were talking about Alice Prewett," Sirius burst out earning a glare from Remus. Alice perked up and looked nervously around the room.

"Why?"

"We were debating whether Remus liked her or not," Sirius said ignoring Remus completely.

"Young love," Professor Sprout said rolling her eyes, "as much as I hate students who interrupt me, I suppose this is quite amusing. You're off detention I guess, Lupin."

Remus was covering his reddened face with his book and sinking as low as he could in his seat while the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors where wolf-whistling and looking from Alice to Remus.

"Don't you lot have anything better to than to stare at me as if Alice and I are going to waltz up to each other and confess our undeniable love for each other and run off into the bloody sunset?" Remus snarled and snatched his things and stormed out of the classroom and then stopped before the doors shut, "thanks Professor."

And with that a loud bang echoed off the walls of the quiet classroom. Sirius, Peter, and James were all murmuring to each other, their heads close together and their eyes clouded with concern.

"I think I may have overdone it," Sirius groaned quietly, "I didn't want Remus to be in any more trouble though."

"I doubt Remus is going to be mad at you," James commented, "he's understanding."

"I should've been more diligent," Sirius sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up mate," James said softly.

Peter checked his wrist watch, "I bet Remus is heading to the library to cool down or something . . ."

* * *

Remus stormed down the corridor, still fuming.

"Hello," a cheery voice greeted.

"Hello Sir Nicholas," Remus welcomed in a false bright voice.

"You look distressed, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Remus answered and forced a smile, "but thanks for asking. I really have to go but I'll be glad to talk to you later."

Remus whipped around and walked out of the corridor and into the warm air; he instantly felt ashamed that he was so short with the friendly ghost when he knew Sir Nicholas (or Nearly Headless Nick) only had good intentions. Remus buried his face in his hands, never had he experienced anything more embarrassing or humiliating then what he did just moments ago. He absentmindedly kicked a rock with his toe and felt sharp pain lance up his leg. Remus picked up the stone and threw it as far as he could while trying his best not to curse.

_You should get to your next class . . ._ a voice said calmly.

_Or you can skip and avoid more embarrassment . . ._ another voice protested.

_You can't avoid it forever. You're being dramatic . . ._ the voice whispered.

_Whoever heard of a monster liking an innocent girl . . _. the other voice sneered.

"Shut it," Remus growled, "no one will ever find out about me!"

_That's the spirit . . . _the voice murmured lazily.

Remus sighed and walked back as slowly as he could figuring that he was being dramatic. Sliding into the Potions room, he set himself near Peter but edged as far away as he could.

"Hey, how are you?" Peter whispered as they opened their Potions books to the second chapter.

"Hello," Remus whispered back.

"You didn't miss much," Peter explained, "class wasn't interesting."

"I believe that," Remus remarked startling Peter; Remus never insulted any class.

As the class began brewing, Remus seemed distracted.

"Remus!" James hissed from across, "that's sprigs you need."

Remus nodded his silent thanks and continued on his potion making. And moments later-

"You were about to skip step seven," Sirius whispered.

"Blimey," James said quietly, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Remus reassured, "I'm just tired."

James didn't press the matter though he didn't have much of a choice with Professor Hayes standing around. As soon as Potions was over, Remus had already collected his things and left the classroom before James, Sirius, and Peter rejoined. They shrugged and filed out of the room more slowly.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus never showed up for which was odd for someone who loved academics.

"Where's Remus?" James asked, "I thought he was only missing the end."

"I dunno," Sirius said fretfully, "but for some reason, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I have no idea," Peter said, "maybe a professor knows or something. After all, he did get permission to leave from one of them."

"True," James whispered thoughtfully.

"I'm worried about Remus," James said quietly, "remember when he first came to my house? All his scars?"

"I don't suppose you think Remus is purposely hurting himself?" Peter asked frowning.

"No," Sirius said shaking his head, "that's not like Remus to do something like that. Though I know he's got to be hiding something. I don't know what it is but I know he is. It's like he's trying to avoid us more and more but not wanting to make it noticeable. It was just like the time at the end of last year right around exams. He was avoiding us."

"After I became suspicious of him!" James said.

"We're going to figure out what Remus is hiding but we're not raising suspicion. Maybe he'll let his guard down," Sirius said looking around to see if anyone overheard them.

"Well, we know one place that has loads of answers to a question that's near impossible to answer," Peter said sincerely.

"Where?" James asked cautiously.

"The library," Peter said slowly.

"We have a reputation to save," Sirius complained.

"Listen, you're question could have millions of answers. What we need is more evidence and more knowledge of the matter, more information, and you can get both of those at the library. Mind you, we have to avoid Remus in there," Peter said logically.

"You have your brilliant moments Peter," James groaned.

* * *

"All right Miss Evans. Do you fancy a stroll with me?" Remus asked, acting like a sophisticated aristocrat.

"I certainly do," Lily said with a warm smile and accepted Remus's arm.

Ignoring the questioning looks from onlookers, the two strode out and made their way down to the lake where they watched the eagles fly overhead and the occasional ripple of the water as the giant squid poked its head from beneath the glassy surface.

"I feel bad about being so rude before. I think you're really nice, I just didn't notice that right away," Lily said as they walked side by side.

"Don't worry about it," Remus said, "I don't blame you."

Lily smiled at the ground, "I like spending time with you. It's nice to meet someone as unique as you."

"You're a great friend Lily," Remus said looking at her, "and to think we could've been friends last year if we only bothered to look past the flaws. It's what you did for me."

Lily frowned slightly, "everyone is perfect in their own way, that means you Remus. But there's a darkness in everyone."

"They say . . . there's a darkness in me that I couldn't escape. People like me," Remus said.

Lily remained silent for a moment but piped up, "what do you mean 'people like me'?"

"It's a metaphor or symbolic somehow. Don't ask me how but it just is. Come here, Lily. I want to show you something," Remus said and gently took her hand and guided her to the edge of the lake. He picked up a small pebble and tossed it into the lake. The pebble sunk and the ripples stretched out beyond and continued to disturb the glassy surface.

"This is symbolic," Remus said pointing at the ripples, "one person effects another, somehow, and that effected person goes and effects someone else, somehow. It's a circle. It's never ending."

"How do you see it?" Lily asked shaking her head slightly.

"Monsters . . ." Remus whispered, his eyes glazed over.

"Monsters?" Lily echoed.

"Werewolves," Remus whispered.

Lily placed a gentle hand on Remus's arm, "there are other ways of seeing it."

"How?" Remus asked almost pained.

"Love," Lily said smiling, "and everyone is capable of love whether you're half-blood or pureblood or muggle-born or half-breed; it only depends on if you _want _to love. You see, the stone symbolizes one person showing compassion to another. Then that person goes and spreads love and compassion to the next. It's a circle. It's never ending."

Remus studied her, the way her green eyes reflected off his blue, the way her red hair looked like a brilliant fire in the sunlight, the way her intelligence made her radiate.

"You amaze me," Remus said with a smile and continued to walk with Lily by his side, "you just do."

They walked back to Hogwarts together and went to their next class with a new outlook of the world.

* * *

"I'm guessing you don't like Alice?" Peter asked as the four boys lay on their beds, exhausted and ready to sleep.

"I don't think so," Remus said, "I'm almost positive I don't. Besides, I've got academics to focus on."

"Where'd you go this afternoon?" Sirius asked as the four boys lay on their beds, getting drowsier.

"Out," Remus murmured.

"With?" Sirius pressed.

"Evans?" James asked.

"She's different you could say," Remus said, "you've picked an interesting girl to like James. She's all yours but it depends on the both of you."

And with that he fell asleep leaving James to ponder his last statement.

**Didn't expect this chapter to be this long. Sorry. I bet it was long and boring.**


	11. Chapter XI:September's Full Moon

**Only J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter so that means I don't.**

~Remus sat comfortably beside his beloved mother and father, their smiling faces, looking proudly at their own son.

"We are so very proud of you," Syrena said, gazing at her son with such affection. Remus grasped his mother's hand like he did the night he was forced to watch his mother leave.

"We miss you," John murmured and Remus nodded silently; his throat choked and tears threatened to spill from his blue eyes.

"Must I pretend that I'm someone else?" Remus whispered.

"Not for much longer," Syrena whispered, "look."

Remus stared at the moon with unblinking eyes, undivided attention. Suddenly Remus was shoved roughly to the floor. Looking up in confusion, he saw, to his horror, his parents both staring at him (almost hungrily).

"How can you ask me to love you?" Syrena snarled, her lip curling back.

"But wait . . ." Remus trailed off, "I don't understand. I thought you loved me for who I am."

"Never," Syrena hissed and took John's hand and started to lead him away.

"WAIT!" Remus shouted. "Please don't leave me! Please! You're the only two who love me for who I really am. Please don't go!"

"Love you?" John sneered.

"I can't hide who I am, though I've tried, I'm sorry" Remus whispered, his eyes filling with tears, "please, please don't go."

"Remus."

Three figures stepped from the depths of the shadows and all stared quietly at Remus who slowly turned to face them.

"Hello Remus," James said with a cold expression.

"Wait-"

Remus was cut off but excruciating pain exploded in his head then surged through veins. The moon's radiance glowed down on the party, soaking them with light. The moon reflected in Remus's eyes as he watched in horror as his parents, his friends, back away.

"Please don't go!" Remus gasped through the pain.

"Damned creature," Peter whispered and starting backing away again.

"Please," Remus hissed through gritted teeth, "please stay."

James, Sirius, Peter, Syrena, and John all shook their heads and turned their backs on the werewolf.

"Be gone," Sirius hissed, "foul monster!"

"Wait," James said with a wicked smile, "let's watch it, watch it writhe in agony."

Remus closed eyes and stifled the strangled cry. The five smiled calmly at the writhing boy twitching, convulsing, and retching at their feet.

"Please let this be over! Let me die . . ." Remus whimpered.

"His wish is our command," Sirius jeered, "goodbye."

Remus was engulfed in black~

Remus jolted awake, breathing hard as if he had been running a marathon and sent his silent thanks that it was only a dream. It's been weeks after The Marauders settled into their new schedules as second years. September has passed by peacefully and quietly (was it because the full moon didn't occur yet?) and Remus was at rest until the end of September, the night Remus dreaded the most, and the reason why he used to wish he would've just died. But then he remembered how he had three amazing friends, but then he remembered how his friendship would be able to snap if word let slip that he was a damned monster. A monster everyone cringed in fear, or ran away from or shunned. A monster that could never find love.

"Are you ready?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Remus sat on the bed in the hospital wing. Remus nodded silently determined to hold back the emotions that were surging through him like a rampaging forest fire.

"Come on," Madam Pomfrey said beckoning him forward. Remus obliged and sighed as he quickened his pace.

The cool summer's night air hit Remus's sharp sense of smell (which usually lifted his sunken spirits) merely had no affect on him. Madam Pomfrey seemed to sense the misery rolling off Remus in waves.

"If you tell your friends, the burden would be lifted," Madam Pomfrey suggested.

"And end up with no friends with the burden not really lifted?" Remus asked. "That's not an option."

"They won't desert you," she sighed, "I assure you they won't. They weren't sorted into Gryffindor for no reason."

"Gryffindor or not, werewolves are damned creatures; everyone flinches in fear at the sight of one," Remus muttered. He silently cursed at himself for wallowing in his self pity.

"Perhaps—"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm really just feeling sorry for myself. I know what my mum and dad would say to me. Something along the lines of 'what good does self pity do? It only brings you down and weakens the mind from remembering what's really important.' But I'll never know."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder for a brief moment before removing it. Stopping in front of the immobilized tree, the two turned to look up at the sky.

"Wonderful night," Remus commented quietly, "despite everything, I still love the night."

Madam Pomfrey patted his shoulder and guided him into the base of the gnarled trunk and waved goodbye. Remus didn't look back or return the wave for he was focused on something else.

_It comes down to the moon and the werewolf, eh?_ Remus thought to himself. _It won't last forever. _Remus found it semi-comforting talking to himself for he had no one else to share this burden with. Though in a way, he found it becoming easier to cope with (he didn't know why) and he managed to keep quiet for a whole year. Perhaps things won't be as bad as he predicted when he first arrived to Hogwarts. But he couldn't decide for the future. Remus's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain that exploded in his head when he collided painfully with a low hanging rock. Massaging the sore bump forming on his head, Remus continued on his way, quickening his pace, afraid he wouldn't make it to the dusty room in time.

After moments of silence and a lot of walking, Remus managed to pull himself from the floor of the Shrieking Shack and up the rocky staircase that led to the room he became very familiar with. Remus sat down on the unstable bed and lay there waiting for the moon to rise.

"I'm exhausted Mum," Remus said to the sky, "how long must I keep this up? Why did you feel the need to save me the night it happened? Why couldn't you have let me die?"

The wind blew but the night remained as silent as stars.

"Thanks for the answer," Remus muttered darkly and glared at the sky, "I thought you'd never leave me! You lied to me! You liar!"

The night was still quiet and Remus didn't expect anything else. The doors that were once closed, flew open as the wind seemed to pry the doors open.

"What?" Remus asked annoyed. The doors remained open but Remus was still clueless. He looked down the stairs and at the hole in the floor that was the way out of here after the full moon waned. The path that led back to Hogwarts, to his friends.

"No way! That's out of the question!" Remus shouted, suddenly understanding. "I do not intend to tell anyone of the damned curse!"

Remus stormed back inside the room and the doors swung shut behind him and the window shutters opened themselves.

"I'd rather face this myself then be shunned from everyone and forced to go home," Remus said and looked away from the windows, "and not have a future. Don't you understand Mother? Right now, I have a slim chance of finding a job but if I go home with little education, I am guaranteed to be jobless."

If Remus's mother was able to hear Remus's response, she showed no sign of it for the wind stopped blowing and the room stayed ever so quiet.

"Thanks," Remus whispered, "I still miss you. And Dad, take care of Mum and I miss you too."

Remus sat on the window sill and stared out the window, looking down, then looking up, then looking back down once more. He began to think about his friends, he beloved friends, who would do anything for Remus. And Remus knew he'd do anything for his friends. But it was only a matter of time before Remus's nightmare came true and his friends would leave him in disgust, their faces full of repulsion and hatred, fear and betrayal.

He felt pain prod his leg and immediately looked up at the sky to see the moon peek out from behind horizon.

"It's just you and me."

* * *

"Sirius Black."

James saw Sirius's face look back at him from the reflection of the mirror.

"What is it?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Where's Peter?" James inquired.

"No idea mate. He's in a separate detention."

James heaved a sigh and said goodbye to his friend as Professor Hayes came in looking rather flustered.

"Professor?"

"Hm? Oh yes! Yes! I almost forgot you were here, Potter. Sorry I don't have anything to do for you. Perhaps you could . . . er . . . here!"

Professor Hayes gave him a queer looking cube with colored blocks.

"It's a rubix cube," Professor Hayes explained, "or at least I think that's what it's called. It's my niece's; she's a muggle. Apparently it's a popular muggle entertainment source."

"What's the object of the game?" James asked examining the strange object.

"To get all those colored blocks on the same side," Professor Hayes said, "I don't care what you do, just don't make a mess in my room and don't leave the classroom either."

"Okay," James sighed and put the cube on his desk before walking toward the open window, "sir?"

"Hm?"

"What do you know about the moon?"

Professor Hayes stopped what he did and stared at the second year in fascination, "I don't know. That's a question you want to ask your Astronomy professor."

"Perhaps," James said, "but I might sound suspicious."

Professor Hayes raised his eyebrow at James but didn't say anything.

"What do you know about dark creatures, Professor?" James asked curiously.

"That's another question for you Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, don't you think? Professor Alher?"

James nodded, "I was just wondering if you knew anything about dark creatures. I mean, you did take Defense Against the Dark Arts, didn't you?"

"Yes," Professor Hayes said slowly, "I don't remember much though."

_Impressive, _James thought to himself.

* * *

"James Potter."

James's face appeared in the mirror and Sirius grinned.

"What?" James asked looking around to see if anyone was within earshot.

"I'm in the library sorting books," Sirius said, "I've managed to get my hands on some pretty interesting books. I think Peter managed to get into the restricted section too. I think he grabbed a few books from there. We're doing some research now actually."

"Hi James!" came Peter's cheery voice. "I'm writing down some things that might have further value. You gotta check it out after detention."

"I will and you can count on that," James said with a grin that matched Sirius's.

"See you in a few then?" Sirius asked. James nodded and disappeared. So Sirius pocketed the mirror and turned back to Peter who was scribbling something down.

"What do you have?" Sirius asked as he craned his neck to see what Peter was writing about.

_The full moon and the ides of the month can both be dangerous but together, they can be fatal; no one knows why but theories evolved._

"Wait, I'm 're looking at lunar charts because-"

"Notice how remus always disappears around the full moon? I mean, the last months of last year I just realized that Remus was gone the nights of the full moon," Peter explained patiently.

"How come you never told us before?" Sirius asked exasperatedly.

"Because I did not think much of it then and now I do," Peter sighed, "I still think we should talk to Remus honestly."

"Remus doesn't look like much of a deep talker mate, I doubt he'll tell us. He's not your typical open book," Sirius replied.

"True, I was taught that you were always to talk it out and I know Remus agrees with me."

"All right, point taken. But I'm telling you, it'll end badly," Sirius said shrugging.

"Shame on you," Peter said suddenly angry.

"Huh?" Sirius asked taken aback.

"Shame on you," Peter repeated, "you have no faith in your friend and immediately think the worst out of him."

"You can be right but you can be wrong too—"

"Trust you to think negativelyy right away," Peter retorted. Sirius opened his mouth for a stinging retort but shut his mouth quickly, realizing how right Peter was.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I was acting . . . ."

"Apology accepted mate. I've learned quite a bit last year about friendship," Peter said with a slight smile. Sirius returned the smile and the two went back to their own research.

Hours later James came galloping in and flopped into the chair beside Peter. But by the time James joined them, they were packing up and ready to leave.

"What have we gotten so far?" James asked peering over Peter's shoulder.

"Mmm not much," Sirius sighed, "and we have decided that we want to talk to Remus."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"James, it's nearly eleven! I have no idea where Remus could have run off to. Peter and I are exhausted and I am sure you are too. Where ever Remus is, we can talk to him tomorrow. We pratically live with him," Sirius said firmly.

The three boys had been searching for their missing friend for over two hours. James sighed and called it a night as the three tired boys trekked up to their dormitory and fell into their beds.

"I think my legs might fall off," Sirius whispered for Frank was asleep.

"I did my work out for the month," James added.

"Good night. Think about what you want to ask Remus for tomorrow," Peter said quietly and rolled over.


	12. Chapter XII: Too Many Questions

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (CHARACTERS). DO ENJOY.**

When the moon waned, Remus limped out from the base of the Whomping Willow and lay panting on the ground. Too tired to continue, Remus simply waited on the soft grass for Madam Pomfrey, who came out shortly afterward. She helped him to his feet for every muscle in the young boy's body was shrieking in protest due to the moon which had given him many new wounds.

"Here Lupin," Madam Pomfrey said briskly and conjured a cane for Remus, who accepted it graciously. Together, the two walked to Hogwarts at the break of dawn.

"Beautiful, the morning is," Madam Pomfrey said awkwardly, trying to distract Remus who grimaced in pain.

"Just . . . wonderful!" Remus agreed through gritted teeth. Madam Pomfrey offered to help him but he grimly shook his head and locked his gaze forward. He continued to limp up to Hogwarts determined not to show the pain he was enduring.

"Almost there," Madam Pomfrey said and held the grand doors for him. Remus nodded and flopped down onto the hospital bed, breathing hard from the effort.

"Here."

Madam Pomfrey handed him a foul smelling blue-green liquid and stayed to watch Remus drink it all. He hid his disgusted expression and chugged the potion down and nearly spit it out. It wasn't warm like how it looked but the opposite, it was so cold it burned like fire.

"You desperately need better tasting potions, Madam Pomfrey!" Remus choked out, after swallowing the mouthful.

"So I've heard," Madam Pomfrey said with a slight smile, "it gives you energy though."

"That I'm grateful for," Remus rasped and got to his feet, "I think I should get back. You know, so my absence won't be more of a problem."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and waved him off, "but be careful or you'll be hearing from me! And it won't be fun!"

"For some crazy reason, I believe you!" Remus called over his shoulder as he raced out of the hospital wing and collided painfully with another and was now sprawled on the floor. Remus sprang to his feet for a sharp retort but calmed down when he saw Lily Evans on the floor.

"I'm really sorry," Remus muttered and helped her up.

"It's fine Remus. In fact, I want to know why you were in the hospital wing in the first place," Lily said as she picked up the book that was in her hands.

"Er . . . well Madam Pomfrey and I go way back. We're practically best friends," Remus lied but yet he found it harder to lie to Lily.

"Right," Lily said suspiciously, "and . . ."

"And nothing!" Remus said quickly, "I've got to go but I'll see you later!"

And with that Remus sprinted down the hall waving goodbye and leaned against the wall after he turned the corner, out of Lily's view. Remus took a deep breath and continued to walk, his nose in a book.

"OI! Remus!"

Remus groaned and turned to see three familiar figures running toward him as if they had not seen him in years. Remus grasped his book tighter and forced a smile on his face.

"Are you all right? You didn't come last night!" James said in a flurry, embracing Remus in a hug.

"I'm fine," Remus reassured and returned the hug, "I"m fine."

"Where were you Remus?" Peter asked while taking his turn to hug his friend.

"I was just out and about," Remus replied.

"We didn't see you! Where's 'out and about'?" Sirius asked after embracing Remus.

"I dunno," Remus responded uneasily, "besides I came back really late."

"When?" Peter inquired.

"Around eleven at night," Remus lied.

"No you didn't," Sirius said narrowing his eyes at him.

"I-"

"We were out looking for you at eleven Remus. Why are you lying? What are you really hiding?" Peter asked.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Remus snapped.

"Then what were you really doing?" James urged angrily.

"I was not doing anything secretive!" Remus said matching James's volume. "Now, if you're done, I've got things that need tending to."

"Don't let us hold you back," Peter snarled.

"I won't."

Remus took one look at his friends and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Sirius was about to run after Remus but James and Peter held out their hands and shook their heads.

"Let him," James said and looked in the direction Remus marched off, "he'll tell us eventually. It's either that or we'll find out ourselves. Peter, Sirius, we're going to the library. Now."

"Right," Peter and Sirius muttered together and the three strode off to the library. James, Sirius, and Peter claimed their favorite corner in the library (the corner they only used three or four times) and sat down, heads close together, and discussing what their plan was.

"I don't even know where to start," James said, "but I know there's got to be a pattern to this."

"I think I know the pattern," Sirius said and pulled something from his book bag, "I took the time to memorize some of the dates Remus left from last year. He left on the Ides of January, the sixteenth of February, I didn't get the date for March but he left on the seventeenth of April and May."

"He missed the full moon examination," Peter remarked, "I took notes for him but he missed everything about the lunar chart."

"Hmm . . ." James murmured quietly, "I think we have our heading."

* * *

Remus paced the small island he claimed as his own, nervously. He continued to pace, occasionally skimming the surface of the water with his hand and dipping his hands in the lake to splash water on his face.

_They won't figure out, _Remus screamed inwardly, _they just can't!_

He looked up at the bright sky and flopped down to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

_Mother? Father! What am I to do now? You always know what to do! _Remus shouted in his thoughts, _please give me some idea._

Remus held back his tears, and his expression hardened, _you know what to do. Isolation. Don't come back!_

The idea of not returning to his friends, his school, his happiness, was difficult but the idea of his friends was unbearable. Remus knew his parents would want him to do anything to prevent anyone from finding out about him. Remus stared at the make-shift raft he made last year in the winter where no one would come outside, the perfect to come outside to rid his mind of his troubles temporarily.

"I promise I'll figure something out," Remus vowed, "I swear I will."

The breeze seemed to murmur _yes _but it rang clearly in his mind, the voices of his mother and father, the voices he always loved to hear, the voices that comforted him, the voices that belonged to his beloved mother and father. Remus looked at the sky and finally found peace before using his jacket as a pillow and falling asleep right then and there.

* * *

"I feel like we're looking for a needle in the haystack," James moaned as he, Peter, and Sirius tossed yet another book aside.

"We have classes tomorrow," Peter commented, "we could ask the professors about this."

"What are they going to say?" James asked. "They're going to think we're crazy or something. Besides, we can figure this out ourselves. It's our friend, it's our responsibility to figure it out."

"I one hundred percent agree with you mate, but what if Remus doesn't want us to know?" Sirius asked. "Perhaps he's doing this for a reason."

"Remus needs to learn how to trust," James sighed, "he needs to know that his friends are there for him like he's always there for us."

Sirius, Peter, and James lapsed into silence as they each grabbed a new book and started flipping through. Peter read: _The Lunar Cycle_. Sirius held the book: _Mysterious Magical Animals. _And James skimmed the pages of: _Illnesses and Cures Discovered. _Not only was James getting tired but also getting a headache from staring at small print standing bold against the white pages. Soon the words began looking like tiny ants marching across the page and all he could do was stare.

"I think I could use for a walk," James said suddenly, quickly shutting his book, "we'll take turns doing so. I will be back in five minutes exactly. Then either you two will go for a quick walk."

James rubbed his tired eyes and trekked out of the library and walked the length of the hall multiple times before reentering the library and plopping back down, trying to get comfortable. Laying on his stomach now, James cracked open his book and continued his reading.

"I don't know how Remus does it!" Sirius groaned and turned the page and merely stared at it, "it's giving me a headache!"

"Take a walk mate," James said, "it really does help."

Sirius obliged and sprang to his feet. He nearly ran out of the library leaving Peter and James to their reading.

"Could we be researching all the wrong things?" James asked fretfully.

"We won't really know, will we?" Peter sighed not taking his eyes off the book, "but we've got to keep going."

James was left to ponder this statement while Sirius came back panting hard as if he had been running.

"Did you run?" James asked hiding his amused grin but failing.

"Yes!" Sirius panted. "I ran the length of the corridor at least four times!"

"Good for you! You could use the exercise," James teased.

"Prat!" Sirius gasped in mock hurt.

"All right, all right," Peter said, "I'm taking a walk."

James and Sirius gave him the thumbs up and focused their attention back their books.

* * *

Remus paddled back with on his own hand-crafted raft and jogged back to Hogwarts, first going to the dormitory, expecting his friends to be lounging in the common room, but to his surprise it was empty. Remus heaved a sigh and ran to the Great Hall to find that empty besides a few students working on their homework. The last place he'd expect his friends to be was the library but he had a hunch that they'd be in there. So turning in the direction of it, Remus flat out sprinted there, hoping he would be able to find his friends but not be spotted. But he didn't find them there either; Remus walked in and hid among the book shelves, hidden from sight.

He listened to three students whisper fiercely about the exhaustion N.E. were causing them. Remus bit back the sharp retort he had in mind and sneaked past them. And there they were. Sitting in the far corner, his three friends were all in awkward positions with books scattered around the floor in a formation around the boys. James and Sirius were lying on their stomachs, their chins resting against their hands, and reading the book while Peter leaned against the shelf, using his knees as a prop to rest his book. Remus was at the wrong angle so he wasn't able to see the titles of their books but he didn't like where it was going.

Clearing his throat, he stepped from the shadows and stood in the very center of their ragged circle. He kicked some books from his path and looked at each friend with mingled curiosity.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Remus returned the question coldly.

"We . . ." Sirius trailed off.

"Why are you lying? What are you really hiding?" Remus used Peter's question that was used against him.

"We're not lying and we are certainly not hiding anything," James said defiantly.

"Then what are you really doing?" Remus snarled.

"Nothing!" Sirius said.

"And when I said that you didn't believe me so I won't believe you. What are you hiding?" Remus asked for the last time.

"What are _we _hiding? What are _you _hiding?" James said angrily as he stood up and looked indignantly. Remus squared his shoulders, his expression set and raised his chin as if he was acting like a superior.

"Fine, don't tell us," James said, "we'll figure it out first."

Remus knew it was better if he didn't answer but merely looked defiant and stalked off calling over his shoulder, "you're wasting your time!"

James narrowed his eyes after his friend, "we'll see about that. Won't we?"


	13. Chapter XIII: The Truth Cascades

The week passed by roughly, The Marauders' friendship rocked like a boat on the raging sea. James tried talking to Remus whenever he could, Remus retaliated by disappearing almost always. He only came back once during those five long days and grabbed a loaf of bread and an apple and vanishing before James could get a hold of his friend.

"I swear it's like trying to catch smoke!" James sighed exasperatedly. "I've just about given up!"

"One last look in the library," Sirius said, "we'll look in something totally different this time and I have a feeling this won't take long. Thanks to Peter and his lunar chart, we just have a few more clarifications until I know it's completely true."

James nodded looking more determined and that small signal sent energy like a bolt of lightning through the three second years for they sprang to their feet and raced out the door, ignoring all the questioning glances they received. Sirius led them straight to the section he wanted to look most.

"Dark Creatures," James breathed, "of course!"

"Come on," Peter said and starting grabbing three or four books at a time, spread them all out on the desk, and opened each one and scanned the table of contents. Sirius and James followed, and with a hoarse cry of delight, James dove into one book and flipped to a certain chapter.

"I think I've got it," James whispered shakily and nudged the book closer to Peter and Sirius.

_~Five signs that identify a werewolf. Perhaps if werewolves weren't so dangerous, they could be studied more vigorously and along with more unanswered questions. One of the main signs of a werewolf is the exhaustion of the infected human. Most come back from the full moon, exhausted and wounded and sometimes even fatally. Young children that have been contaminated often die before reaching the age of maturity. Hard to find a job, werewolves usually live together in groups, and shunned by society, they depend on one another._

_The transformations are horrid; the human has to bear the transformation alone for there is no known cure. Bones crack and reshape, the human mind is blurred and becomes unfocused as the werewolf's mind overtakes it. The human instinctively fights against the transformation but always loses the inner battle for the transformation is something no one could avoid or prevent; not even magic could heal the damned.~_

"And that explains why Remus vanishes on certain dates and comes back looking ill-kept," Peter said.

"Are you saying . . ." Sirius's voice died in his throat.

"I think we all know exactly what's coming next," Peter said, "it all fits together. Remus's disappearances, his excuses, his scars, the reason he's in the hospital wing, the reason why he went to St. Mungos the night his mum died."

"Remus is a werewolf," James whispered.

Silence greeted them like an old friend as the friends stood in shock, each whisked into their own thoughts.

James was pondering Remus's future and how it would unravel. _What if he never finds a job? What if he becomes financially unstable?_

Sirius was thinking of the way others will treat his precious friend for werewolves were shunned by society, always looked down upon, always earning disgusted glares from people. _Who would love him? Who would hire him? Who will understand?_

Peter was thinking of the Dark Lord and if he figured out Remus was a werewolf. _What if the Dark Lord recruited Remus? What if Remus obliged? What if Remus died?_

It felt as though the winter had climbed through the walls and into the library, making the three boys shake.

"Now what?" Sirius choked out, after moments of eerie silence.

"What do you mean?" Peter said suddenly making Sirius and James jump and look at him for Peter never lost his temper on anyone.

"Well . . ." James trailed off.

"Well nothing!" Peter said scowling. "Remus is still Remus. Remus is still_ our _Remus. He's still a Marauder. Don't you agree?"

"I know I do!" James said confidently with Sirius chorused his declaration.

"He's put in Gryffindor for a reason," Sirius said, "he hurts himself so he won't harm anyone else. Only a fool would deny Remus's bravery."

"Bravery," Peter echoed, "Remus is brave and there's no doubt there. And if we were real and loyal friends, we would not need much convincing to stay his friend, right?"

"You're right. Though I wish he had never lied to us," Sirius said bitterly, "he could've just told us. That wouldn't have changed our opinions of him at all."

"I know," James said frowning, "I wish he didn't lie too. But despite everything Remus goes through, he still fears of rejection. Everyone fears something."

"When will we talk to him about it?" Sirius asked quietly. "And I for one think that no one will mention to his to anyone. This secret will remain between our friend group."

"He's got to talk to us, he cannot avoid us forever—he just can't," James said with a set expression.

* * *

Remus eyed his friends suspiciously as they sat quietly on their beds in their dormitory. Shutting the door quietly behind him, Remus walked in the room feeling uncomfortably, the unwavering silence stretched from agonizing seconds to minutes. Remus somehow sensed this wasn't right and he could tell nothing good was coming out of it. Remus also failed to ignore the strange behavior from his three friends the entire day. They remained quiet most of the time, they did not seem as energetic as they usually were, and that's when Remus knew something was wrong; it was if his three friends knew something he didn't, as if they had been plotting against him. Remus even asked a few times if there was something wrong but they all shook their heads and stared at him—almost like they were studying him which made Remus worry even more.

"Is there something wrong?" Remus asked for the thirteenth time that day.

But this time his friends exchanged looks and then all three stared at Remus. He eyed the door and windows warily as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey Remus," James said awkwardly (which surprised Remus greatly). James was never awkward.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Peter asked nonchalantly but not making eye contact with him.

"Er—no," Remus asked cautiously then added as he saw his friends give him curious glances, "why? Were you expecting me to say yes?"

"Actually yeah," Sirius said giving Remus a sharp look; Remus raised his head defiantly.

"Why did you insist on lying to us?" James asked slowly. "Why did you feel the need to lie to us about yourself? And you know exactly what we're talking about so don't deny it. And don't bother running away either because you're not getting away. You avoided us and kept your secret from us much too long. And I told you and told you over and over again we'd figure it out even _if _you didn't tell us. And that's exactly what we did."

"Do you feel better? Better that you lied to us rather than tell us the truth?" Peter asked, his eyes clouded with the pain his three friends shared.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Remus snarled, bristling.

"Oh, but I think you do," Sirius said.

James, Sirius, and Peter got to their feet and started walking toward Remus as if they were in a trance, their eyes locked together. Remus couldn't help but back away as his three friends continued to close on him. He gripped his wand tightly, all the defensive magic he was taught (which was not much but enough). But he released it seconds after he grabbed it.

_Shun the demon that overcomes you. Show them that you're more than a monster. Don't attack._

"You're a werewolf Remus. Do you deny it?" James inquired.

Remus looked appalled, "of course I am going to deny it! That's absurd! You know perfectly well Dumbledore would _never_ permit a werewolf!"

"Still lying I see," Sirius sighed.

"I'm not lying!" Remus insisted raising his voice.

"You're a werewolf Remus," James whispered.

"You're a lycanthrope," Peter added softly.

"And you are the living proof—the living source," Sirius said, eyes locked with Remus's glazed eyes.

Remus felt every last drop of blood turn to ice; and from that moment he knew that he never wanted to come back. He felt around for the doorknob and with one hand on it, he looked at his friends one last time, holding back all but a single tear, and raced out of the room. Almost immediately afterward, his friends recovered from their shock and hared after their friend. Peter, James, and Sirius stumbled down the stairs as they jumped four or five stairs at a time to catch up with Remus.

"Hey!"

"How are you?"

"Where are you going?"

"Are you okay?"

"Remus?"

The students lounging in the Gryffindor common room all blocked Remus's path, bombarding him with questions. Remus started to back away until he hit the wall and started trembling all over.

"Remus?" Lily asked in a worried tone.

Remus sprinted forward, head down, and barged past everyone, his black robes billowed behind him as he retreated. But as soon as his hand touched the exit, a pair of strong hands pulled him back. Remus did not struggle against them but he did not budge. So instead, the boy who tried pulling him back ran up to him.

Sirius and Peter came running up after James, their faces glistened with fallen tears, much like Remus's.

"Congratulations, you found the demon inside," Remus spat as he tried vainly to twist his arm free.

"Please, please Remus! I can't do this anymore! No more lies!" James implored, his hazel eyes clouded with pain.

"I'm leaving!" Remus shouted.

"Just please—oh god Remus, please. I'm begging you! Just-wait-a-minute!"

James grasped Remus in a tight grip but Remus pulled back.

"Leave . . . me . . . ALONE!" Remus howled and burst out of the common room and into the corridor.

Remus ran, he ran away from the prying crowd, he ran from his friends, he ran from his lycanthropy, he ran from his problems, he ran just like he did when his mother died. Professors streamed from the halls to see the uproar from the Gryffindor common room but more noticeably, his friends who were shouting as loudly as they could manage to stop their runaway friend.

But by the time the professor met up with the three Marauders, the fourth had already made it outside.

"Please Professor, we need to find Remus!" James begged. They looked confused at the scene before them and look at each other as if they were sharing the same thoughts.

Not waiting for an answer, James shoved past Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and ran after his friend. By the time he hit the cool night air, Remus wasn't in sight. James almost gave up but something caught his eye making him do a double take; it was Remus. James, flat out, sprinted in his direction and was closing in on the boy but as soon as he got close enough to see Remus's silhouette, it disappeared. Growling in frustration, James stopped and scanned the clearing for any sign of his friend, breathing hard. Suddenly, strong hands pulled him around and James making him jump.

"Don't you see?" Remus whispered and for the first time, James saw Remus differently for his eyes were not their usual reflective intelligent-like blue, but a deep almost wolf-like golden.

James could only stare but managed to shake his head mutely.

"These are the eyes of a monster, James," Remus hissed, his golden eyes blazed. Before James could react, Remus shoved James hard and bolted.

James heaved to his feet with the help of Peter and Sirius. James inhaled sharply as pain lanced up his leg; he looked down to see a trail of blood slowly falling down his leg.

"James-" Sirius began but was cut off.

"We need to find Remus."

And the three pursued their friend. But they stopped a short ways away and put their hands on their knees.

"If only he would stop running!" Sirius panted as they stopped to breathe.

* * *

Remus didn't dare look back for he never did. He never wanted to go back, but that was a lie. He wanted to go back, he desperately wanted to go back but he knew he couldn't. Remus stopped and looked around wildly for anything to get him away from his nightmare. Everything he worked so hard for to keep his condition a secret fell from his grasp like sand slipping through his fingers, unable to prevent it. He spotted three thestrals grazing nearby and ran towards them. Swinging one leg over, Remus climbed on the back of one and kicked off the ground in a flurry of leather wings. With a roar, the thestral lit from the ground and rose off the ground, flying above the forest, flying away from Hogwarts; and for once Remus felt free. He watched as the wings pumped up and down, churning the air with powerful strokes, the way he and the winged animal connected, as if they both knew what it felt like to carry a heavy burden. It was as if the world had been lifted off Remus's shoulders as he watched Hogwarts shrink from the distance.

"Take me anywhere but here," Remus whispered and the thestral tossed its skeletal head. Craning its neck forward, it hovered just above the treetops and flattened its wings.

But to his surprise, he heard shouting, muffled shouting, but shouting no doubt. Remus dared to look back and nearly fell off from the sight he saw; it was his friends, flying, flying on their broomsticks. Remus was now trying to reel his swirling thoughts that thundered in his head.

_Should I wait? Should I run?_

Remus was getting a headache from all his screaming thoughts and before he could stop himself, he halted the thestral and wheeled it around and waited for the second years.

James was the first to fly up to him, quickly followed by Sirius and Peter. The four stared at each other in silence, hovering over the glimmering lake.

"Please wait," James begged, "just wait."

"For what?" Remus asked in a pained voice. The thestral roared and flared its wings.

"For what?" Remus repeated. "For rejection? For repulsion? For disgusted glares? I knew how this was going to end and I knew I was not sticking around to deal with it."

"I wasn't asking you too," Sirius panted, "we just wanted to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Remus asked in dismay. "What if I don't want to talk to you? What if I don't want to stay? What if I _want_ to leave?"

"Is that really what you want?" James whispered.

"I know what I want," Remus said firmly, though his eyes started pooling with tears. "But I can't do this anymore."

"Then leave," James said quietly.

Remus was taken aback by this statement and couldn't stop his tears.

"You're letting him go?" Peter asked.

"If he wants to go, let him. We don't want you to leave but if you want to, who are we to stop you? We aren't going to force you to do something you don't want to. But I want you to know one thing, Remus. We're the best thing that ever happened to us in our lives. I know for a fact that you three are the best thing that ever happened to me. I never had friends but once I met you three, I knew that things'll change."

"And some days I didn't want to get up, I used to wish I didn't wake up," Sirius said looking at his hands that were gripping the handle of his broom so tightly, "people say eleven year olds don't know the feeling of depression. They're wrong. When you're living in my family, it feels like you were born into depression. But when I went to Hogwarts, when I was sorted into Gryffindor, when I met you guys, I had a _reason_ to get up every morning."

"And Remus, we don't care what you are because we see past our flaws. Maybe that's what makes us such close friends. And when we figured it out we realized that it didn't change anything," Peter said extending a hand toward Remus and placed it on his shoulder, "don't forget that."

"You don't understand do you?" Remus whispered.

"Then help us too!" James said.

Remus shook his head and to everyone's surprise, jumped from the back of his thestral and dove in the calm water. The black horse-like creature let out another throaty cry and soared down and hovered above the water's surface in search of its rider.

"Remus!" James shouted and zoomed after his friend. Without pausing, he dove in after Remus and kicked to the surface. It was difficult in the dim morning light so he kicked upward and broke through the surface and coughed out water. Sirius and Peter both were on their brooms, hovering over the lake; Peter held James's broom.

"Did you find him?" Sirius asked urgently.

James shook his head, not bothering to wipe his tears, "I lost him!"

"Remus!" Peter called out. "Remus!"

The three let the tears fall as they continued to shout out for their friend.

"He's really gone," Sirius cried out is despair.

"I won't give up," James said as he hauled himself out of the water and swung his leg over his broom, "I won't give up. This friendship is stronger than this and I will not let it fall."

* * *

Remus hid himself away on his island and sobbed into his hands. The thestral followed him to the island and grazed nearby, occasionally looking up at Remus as if it felt the boy needed protection.

Remus felt broken, he felt like he lost everyone all over again. He looked up for a moment, wiping the tears away, to see the sun radiate the sky in a brilliant pink and yellow light and felt a slight smile spread across his face.

"I'm done," Remus sighed to himself. The thestral trotted over to Remus and stuck out its long bony head toward Remus almost like it understood him.

"I'm not going back," Remus said patting the skeletal horse, "I'm exhausted, I'm done and I know this is what I want."

The thestral tossed its head and snorted, pawing the ground.

"I'm not one of them," Remus said shaking his head but the thestral shook its head.

"You think I am?"

It snorted again, and turned to look at Remus with its milk-white eyes. Remus sighed and started petting the thestral which felt strange for it was nothing but bones and wings.

"But where am I to go now?" Remus asked himself. "I'll go back to Caden's. Can you take me there?"

It flared its wings and danced in place.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Peter all flew back to the sandy shore and sat on the beach, staring out over the lake in silence.

"I can't go here anymore. I want to go home," Peter whispered, "I can't bear to be here without Remus."

"We'll go home soon," Sirius said nodding, "I have nothing left here anymore. I don't want to wander these empty halls."

James said nothing but merely continued to stare intently at the lake, "let's go back."

The three boys trekked back to Hogwarts, James dripping water, and the three covered in cuts and bruises from running through whipping branches during the pursue. They burst through the doors, leaving a trail of water as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower. Sirius, James, and Peter caught Professor McGonagall's and she blocked their path.

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"Please Professor," James said in a pained voice, "not now."

He slipped past her and continued to walk, misery rolled off the second years in waves. The Fat Lady opened the portrait when the boys declared the password and they walked with their heads down.

Frank came bounding up to them, his smile faded as he saw James, Sirius, and Peter.

"What happened? Where's Remus?" Frank asked.

"Remus is gone. He left," Sirius replied.

All heads turned to the James, Sirius, and Peter and silence reigned over the common room.

"What?" Lily whispered, her emerald eyes filling with tears. "Remus is gone?"

James felt his strength seep from his as his hazel eyes dulled.

"He said he couldn't stay here but he never gave us a reason," Sirius explained quietly, "now leave us alone because we're not answering anymore questions."

The Gryffindors all turned to each other, utterly shocked. Some were even in tears at the sudden despairing news. James took one look at the people in common room and heaved himself up the stairs and into the dormitory. The door remained open, and the room seemed so empty, like it was abandoned millions of years ago. And James felt his heart shatter at the sight of Remus's belongings still laid out of the floor. The only thing missing was Remus's wand.

"He's gone," James whispered and tears started falling again. He gripped his wand and rummaged through Remus's things and found the exact thing he was looking for. A picture of Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter, arms draped around each others shoulders', smiling and laughing at the camera. James jumped on Peter's back while Sirius jumped on Remus's back and the four laughed and pointed at the camera, waving.

"Look at this," James rasped and handed the photograph to Sirius and Peter who stared at longingly.

"I remember when we took this," Sirius gasped, "the end of exams, our first year was done. We decided that it was going to be The Marauders' tradition to take a picture after every year."

The boys fell to their knees and buried their faces in their hands and did not move for the longest time.

A soft knock woke them from their trance and they looked at Frank who looked saddened.

"Time to eat," Frank said.

"Right, we'll be there," Peter said hoarsely and rose to his feet.

Frank nodded and turned out of sight. The three boys trailed after him and looked back at Remus's things before closing the door quietly behind them. Students looked happy, talking excitedly amongst each other, all but the Gryffindors who sat down quietly, looking for all the world like they're all sharing the same pain. The professors could only stare in confusion at the Gryffindors darkened mood.

James stared at the bowl of apples, those were always Remus's first choice of food. Then he stared at the goblets, Remus always used to drink water and flip through his book. Then he looked around the Great Hall, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all performed their song for James on his birthday. They stood on this table and started hollering at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Remus flew over the city lights of London and towards the familiar homeland of Caden's house. The thestral braked sharply and dove downward; Remus prayed he wouldn't slide off its bony neck but he wasn't more eager to see Caden again. The horse-like creature flattened out and flared its wings as it landed in the soft grass of a particular house. Pawing the ground, the thestral folded its wings tight to its body and nuzzled Remus before trotting off to the forest that sat at the end of the rode. Remus loved hearing the soothing sound of waves lapping against the shore and with the courage he had, he knocked on the door.

Remus backed away as the door swung open and broke into a gaunt smile as the face of Caden appeared in the doorway. With a cry of delight, she swung the door open and hugged Remus tightly.

"I'm coming home," Remus said.


	14. Chapter XIV: Gone

James sat in the classroom, looking at his hands, not bothering to listen to the professor.

"Potter!"

James snapped his head up to see Professor McGonagall towering over James and Sirius. Both boys looked up at her with solemn eyes. The rest of the students turned in their seats expecting a witty comeback and waited but James nor Sirius uttered a single word.

"Do you have any idea how important this lesson is?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"Yes," James said wearily, "I do."

"Then why aren't you taking notes? Or are you going to tell me that you'll remember this all?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"No," James said shaking his head.

"Or are you saying that you already know this?"

"Neither," James replied softly, "but Remus knows this."

Professor McGonagall's gaze softened as she understood what was bothering her student.

"Continue," James said and gestured to the front of the class, "I'm no one to interrupt your class."

Professor McGonagall set her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose and walked to the front of the class in a brisk manner as if she were holding her own emotions at bay.

As the lesson continued, James still had his eyes glued to his hand and before he could stop himself, his eyes unconsciously traveled to the empty seat of Remus and everything came surging back like a tsunami wave. And he pulled out the picture he kept in his pocket; the picture of his friends laughing and smiling at the camera as if the world's problems were no longer existence. James felt tears prick at his eyes and his throat closed up and he looked back at the empty chair. Peter frequently turn to his left, missing his companion that sat next to him in class. The boy who would scold them all for passing notes during class, the boy who told them that their ideas were crazy, the boy who came up with the spells for their pranks.

-I can't do this anymore. -J

There was a brief pause before Sirius and Peter both pulled out their glowing parchments and scribbled something down.

-I can't either. It doesn't feel right anymore. -S

-I really don't care about this anymore. -J

-I never cared but I know what you mean. -P

As the class was dismissed, James grabbed his book bag and stumbled out of the classroom . . .

* * *

Remus sat on the floor of his room, his eyes spilling tears that splashed down on the floor. His owl, Ohanzee hooted softly and stuck out his leg.

"What am I to say?" Remus asked as he watched Ohanzee.

Flaring his wings, he landed neatly beside the bottle of ink and quill. Remus took a deep breath and pulled out a spare bit of parchment, his quill, and the bottle of ink and sat down in his desk and stared at the black parchment for a minute. But a sharp nip from his owl woke him from his thoughts. Dipping his quill in the black ink he wrote:

_James, Sirius, and Peter. I truly am sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be the real friend you thought you always had. And through the thin and thick we were still friends, we didn't crash, we didn't burn; we learned how to live when the world was caving in. I've tried to hide the beast inside, I tried with everything I had. I went through what I did because the idea of not having you as friends anymore was impossible and every time I sat in that dusty room, left to wait for the moon, I reflected on life. I would always think of you and my parents; before I turn into a werewolf, my thoughts always go out to you three. Everything comes surging back in a flurry because you want to think about everything before you literally lose your mind. You want only good things on your mind for you never know if that's your last transformation and if it is, I want to die thinking about how fortunate my life was because of my understanding parents and my loyal friends. And I thought I was clever enough to hide it from you but I doubted your abilities. Like you said James, you worked out the truth and now you know what I've been hiding, now you know what I really am, now you know _who _I really am. I'm a damned monster. I can't tell you the story, I can't find the courage too, but I know that you more than deserve to know. I won't tell you were I am because I don't want you to look for me, I don't want to be found. I miss you terribly. Remember when I loved examining the stars and would always ask you to come stargazing? And you would always laugh as if that was such a terrible idea but I laughed right along with you because I found it amusing how the idea of stargazing made you laugh. Just look at the stars for me and remember that we're staring at the same stars, the same sky. James, Sirius, Peter, you three were the best thing I ever had. I can't even explain how exuberant I felt when I met you and when I was sorted into Gryffindor along with my friends. But please don't waste your time over me. I'm sorry that it turned out like this. A part of me knew this was going to happen. A part of me knew you were going to figure it out; the first time came during exams and I thought it'd be easier if I separated myself from you for a while and that's what I did. I came back in the end, I'm afraid that I cannot do that this time. I wish you the best of luck._

_Remus Lupin_

Remus was sobbing at the end of writing the letter; he breathed in deeply and wiped away his tears. His hands were shaking too much for him to tie the letter properly to his owl's leg so Ohanzee took the letter in the beak and stared at Remus long and hard with his baleful amber eyes before lifting into the sky. Remus watched his owl soar out of sight and collapsed on the floor again and passed the hours away trying to stifle the sobs that racked his body.

Caden wanted to comfort Remus but she knew that she'd be next to useless for she had never understood the pain Remus went through so instead she sent out her silent condolences and placed a tray of food outside his door and knocked softly before hurrying away.

Remus didn't bother to get the door and continued to rapidly wipe the tears that continued to fall. He finally dragged himself to the door and spotted the food on the tray. Pulling his tray closer, he started to eat slowly but he felt nauseous.

* * *

"Look!" James said and nudged Sirius who looked up. They all stared at one particular owl circling high above the others, and when other owls flew close to him he'd lash out with his wicked talons and curved beak, flaring his wings angrily. Ohanzee was clearly was in charge of the owls for he soared high above them and would not come down until most of the owls flew back to the owlery. And when he was one of the last ones hovering over the students' heads, he soared down and landed gracefully on the Gryffindor table next to Sirius, James, and Peter. Ruffling his wings importantly, Ohanzee hooted and dropped the letter at their hands.

Sirius was the first to take it and he ripped it open and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Peter asked urgently.

"It's from Remus!" Sirius breathed.

"What does it say?" James asked.

Peter took the letter from Sirius and started to read to himself.

"Read it out loud!" James demanded.

"James, Sirius, and Peter. I truly am sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be the real friend you thought you always had. And through the thin and thick we were still friends, we didn't crash, we didn't burn; we learned how to live when the world was caving in. I've tried to hide the beast inside, I tried with everything I had. I went through what I did because the idea of not having you as friends anymore was impossible and every time I sat in that dusty room, left to wait for the moon, I reflected on life. I would always think of you and parents; before I turn into a werewolf, my thoughts always go out to you three. Everything comes surging back in a flurry because you want to think about everything before you literally lose your mind. You want only good things on your mind for you never know if that's your last transformation and if it is, I want to die thinking about how fortunate my life was because of my understanding parents and my loyal friends."

Peter could not read on for he felt all his miserable emotions come raging back like a rampaging forest fire. He shook his head mutely and handed it to James.

"Read the rest," Peter said.

James picked up from where Peter left off.

"And I thought I was clever enough to hide it from you but I doubted your abilities. Like you said James, you worked out the truth and now you know what I've been hiding, now you know what I really am, now you know who I really am. I'm a damned monster. I can't tell you the story, I can't find the courage too, but I know that you more than deserve to know. I won't tell you were I am because I don't want you to look for me, I don't want to be found. I miss you terribly. Remember when I loved examining the stars and would always ask you to come stargazing? And you would always laugh as if that was such a terrible idea but I laughed right along with you because I found it amusing how the idea of stargazing made you laugh. Just look at the stars for me and remember that we're staring at the same stars, the same sky. James, Sirius, Peter, you three were the best thing I ever had. I can't even explain how exuberant I felt when I met you and when I was sorted into Gryffindor along with my friends. But please don't waste your time over me. I'm sorry that it turned out like this."

"You've got to read the rest of this Sirius," James rasped handing him the letter.

"I don't think I can," Sirius said shaking his head.

"I can't," James said and handed him the letter. Sirius took it and inhaled slowly before finishing it.

"A part of me knew this was going to happen. A part of me knew you were going to figure it out; the first time came during exams and I thought it'd be easier if I separated myself from you for a while and that's what I did. I came back in the end, I'm afraid that I cannot do that this time. I wish you the best of luck. Remus Lupin."

The three boys looked at each other and James swore he could hear his heart shatter into millions of pieces.

"I'm sorry . . ." James choked and ran out of the Great Hall with the letter grasped tightly in his hand. He ran straight into a deserted classroom and cried out in despair. His grip tightened further on the letter as a fresh wave of tears fell from his hazel eyes.

Sirius's once dancing gray eyes were now stormy and Peter sagged, looking more mentally and physically tired then he had ever endured. One letter from the dearest friend managed to drain their energy from them. Peter nor Sirius bothered to eat anything and walked as slowly as they could to their next class.

The Slytherins seemed to be dancing with glee at The Marauders' misery, they began taunting the Gryffindors, especially The Marauders for they seemed to feed off their despair.

"Where's your brainy friend?"

"The school is better without that freak!"

"SHUT UP!" Frank roared and slammed his knife on the table.

"What did you just say Longbottom?" Avery snarled.

"I said 'shut up'! You don't like Remus because he's smarter and a better dueler than you so just a damn life!" Frank bellowed.

Avery blasted Frank back with a jet of white light and tackled him to the floor, their potions spilled out from their cauldrons and washed onto the floor. The rest of the Slytherins roared with laughter as Avery slammed his fist into the side of Frank's head. Professor Hayes seemed appalled at this sudden action for he pulled out his wand and tried to separate the two fighting boys but was disarmed by another. Looking around for the culprit, Professor Hayes growled with frustration and went back to prying the boys off each other.

"Losers!" Sirius hollered.

"You're so pathetic!" James sneered. "YOU LOST THE LAST TIME WE DUELED SNIVELLY SO DON'T LAUGH!"

Snape took his cauldron and threw the potion at James who immediately stopped laughing and stumbled backward for the potion itself was burning. With a roar of rage, Sirius charged at Snape, wand drawn, and an angry expression.

"DO NOT HURT MY FRIEND!" Sirius roared and launched himself at his unexpected victim.

"STUPID BLIGHTER!"

Three more Slytherins pounced on the Gryffindors who were pointing and laughing at Snape and Sirius and joined the fray.

"Hey mudblood, isn't that your friend getting beat up? Go save him you worthless-"

The Slytherin didn't get to finish for James had bowled into his side and had him pinned down.

"I dare you to call her a mudblood again, I DARE YOU!" James yelled and aimed his wand directly at his opponent's face.

"NO POTTER!" Lily shouted and knelt down in front of him. "Listen Potter, he isn't worth it! Just leave him."

James's eyes flashed dangerously as he let the second year slither from his grasp.

"Whatever you say Evans," James said as he watched his opponent jump on the back of another Gryffindor. Suddenly red sparks were emitted into the air and exploded in a flurry of red and white. The fighting ceased and the attention was turned to Professor Hayes who now held his wand, his face illuminated emphasizing his livid expression.

"What is going on here?" Professor Hayes bellowed. "That was outrageous, fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

And there was an instant uproar.

"They started it!"

"They were taunting us, sir!"

"Did you not hear everything they said against Remus?"

"That's ridiculous! We never started it!" Lily shouted. James looked at her in surprise but she didn't seem to notice for her attention was locked on the professor.

"You didn't have to continue the fight," Professor Hayes snapped.

"I'm sorry sir," James snarled, "but I felt obliged to finish what _they _started."

"I heard about your friend and I understand that the Slytherins were being immature about it but to be honest, you lot weren't much better," Professor Hayes said looking around the classroom.

"Do you have ANY idea how hard it was to see your friend walk away from you? DO YOU?" Sirius growled, bristling.

"And you had no intentions of stopping them either," Lily said, her emerald eyes flared with anger, "you _let _them!"

Professor Hayes turned to Lily, "I would expect a mature group of students to work it out themselves. I, however, stand corrected."

"I guess you did," Peter huffed.

"Class dismissed," Professor Hayes announced to the whole class, "if I ever see such absurd behavior again, then you'll be seeing the Head Master."

Tension crackled in the air as the Slytherins and Gryffindors glared at each other before returning to their own sides to collect their things. And when they met at the door, Professor Hayes was worried another fight would break out. Fortunately, they left without giving each other a sideways glance.

Sirius, James, and Peter sat outside during their lunch break, still fuming.

"That was ridiculous!" James said indignantly. "Professor Hayes is . . ."

"No need to finish that mate," Sirius said with a grim smile, "I know exactly what you were going to say and I couldn't agree more."

"I bet Professor Hayes just lost all the respect from the Gryffindors," Peter commented, "at least I hope so."

"You and me both," James snarled, "I can't believe him! There is no way I'm staying here any longer. I don't want to either."

"I miss him too," Peter whispered, "it doesn't feel the same now does it?"

Sirius shook his head and the three lapsed into silence.

* * *

Remus sat on the bottom of the stairs at Caden's house, staring out the window. Unaware, Caden sat down next to him, a little ways off.

"Do you want to tell me the story?" Caden asked quietly.

Remus shrugged, "what's there to tell? They figured it out."

Caden sighed and looked at her hands, "I don't know what you're going through but I know that I want to help."

"You already did," Remus said still not looking at her, "you gave me a home when no one else would. I'm a werewolf and people don't take that lightly."

Caden looked out the same window, "that's only part of who you are."

"But it's the most vivid," Remus said his eyes glued to the window.

"It's not fair! You can't help it!" Caden said angrily.

"Life's not fair," Remus said looking at her, "life's not fair for the damned. I guess I don't blame the one who bit me though. I guess he couldn't help it."

"Don't pity him!" Caden suddenly burst out. "He did it intentionally. He couldn't care less about who he attacks as long as he does it quick and he does it right!"

That seemed to grab Remus's attention for he frowned, "what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure I'm exactly the right person to tell you," Caden said pulling nervously at her hair.

"You're the only other person who'd know considering my parents are dead," Remus said flatly.

"Here," Caden said and stood up to rummage through the desk she always sat at and pulled up a folded piece of brown paper.

"What's this?" Remus asked as she handed it to him.

"Read it," Caden said nodding at the letter, "I found it after the night Syrena died. Around the time you came to live here I remembered that I still had it. I didn't mean to read it but I did. Sorry."

"When was this written?" Remus asked eyeing it warily.

It's old, before you were bitten actually."

Remus scowled and unfolded the paper. The letter was written in glistening black ink in a beautiful cursive font.

_Syrena,_

_My team got Greyback and took him in. I don't know how this'll all go. I cannot guarantee your safety anymore. I suggest moving someplace secure. I cannot trust Greyback to take lightly to all this. He's escaped once, who said he won't do it again? Please, take Remus and everything you want and move elsewhere and I'll meet up with you when this whole situation is finished. The truth is, I insulted him. And I regret everything I said to Greyback. He vowed he'd find our Remus and kill him, or worse, contaminate him. I implored him not to but he declined my request to take me instead. He's still after Remus. I'm not risking that, Syrena. Do not ask me to witness the death of my son, or the death of you._

_John Lupin_

Remus stared angrily at the letter before folding it up and handing it roughly back to Caden.

"I had no idea," Caden said, "but when I read this I knew that you had every right to know."

"My father insulted Greyback," Remus said with a bitter laugh, "and Greyback used me as revenge. PERFECT!"

"Remus . . . wait!" Caden said but Remus was already storming out the door.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and picked up a rock and threw it into the water. Closing his eyes, Remus lay on the rocks, listening to the waves crash against them, almost like the sea was feeling just as angry as Remus was.

"And to think I sympathized the stupid person who bit me!" Remus shouted to the sky. "I was used as REVENGE!"

Remus felt the seed of hatred explode as he chucked another rock as far as he could.

"After all this time! It's gone."

And so Remus sat on that beach until the sun fell and the sky darkened.

* * *

"It's so hard being here," James whispered, "being here at Hogwarts without Remus."

"I know," Sirius said with a grim look, "some things are meant to take everything from everyone."

"Not everyone," Peter muttered.

"What are we going to do now?" Sirius asked.

"What's there to do?" James asked. "Leave? I wish I could."


	15. Chapter XV: And then there were two

The glittering snow spread its white wings across the ground, freezing everything in its path. James, Sirius, and Peter sat in an empty corridor on the stairs, each doing their own thing. James sat looking out the small window and watching the snow fall, and looked up at the darkened sky. Sirius was scratching through a spare bit of parchment he had with his quill tip. And Peter was fiddling with the hems of his robes. But all still felt the same emptiness as their friend was no longer with them.

"So . . ." James said darkly, looking away from the window, "it's around 1:00 in the morning."

"Hm?" Sirius asked still not taking his eyes off his beaten up parchment.

"Are we really going to give up?" James asked seriously.

Sirius and Peter both looked at James with mingled curiosity.

"What are you implying at?" Peter asked almost eagerly.

"I say we find Remus," James said determined.

"What? 'Find Remus'?" Sirius asked frowning. "Don't get me wrong, I'm totally for it. But have you pondered this, James? Where do we even begin this crazy search?"

"We'll try his cousin's house first, then we'll branch off from there if he's not there," James said and got to his feet.

"And one last thing mate," Peter said slowly, "how are we going to leave?"

"By Floo I believe," James said with a set expression, "I'm doing it whether you two aren't. I need my friend back."

"We do too," Sirius decided and got to his feet, helping Peter to his.

"Then it's settled," James said and stowed away his wand, "we're going to Professor Dumbledore's office. I know that fireplace is connected to the Floo Networking system thing."

"And how are we going to get Professor Dumbledore out of there?" Peter inquired.

"Peter," James said patting him on the shoulder, "we are three Marauders. We are the master pranksters. We always figure out a way."

Peter, Sirius, and James all broke out into the first real smile since the incident.

"A Marauder never gives up," Sirius said.

And the three broke into a quick pace, casting sparks and every other crazy and distracting spell that came across their minds.

"I perfected that one!" Peter said triumphantly before being dragged forward by James.

"WHO DID THIS?" Professor McGonagall shouted, surprising them for James had no idea Professor McGonagall was capable of making such a loud noise. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Hayes, and Professor Sprout came bursting from the halls.

"Run!" Sirius hissed and the three, flat out, sprinted toward the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice Wand, Pumpkin Juice!" Sirius panted. "No! Lemon Drop!"

And the gargoyle jumped to life, creating a staircase that led to the Head Master's door.

"Lemon Drop?" James asked bewildered, "how'd you know?"

"A little help from Fabian and Gideon Prewett who told me that Dumbledore's password was almost always based off the candy he likes," Sirius said with a grin, "I just forgot it for a bit."

James laughed, and that surprised Sirius which made him laugh which made Peter laugh which made the three burst out laughing. It was a queer sound for they hadn't heard themselves laugh for about three months.

"Let's go," James said as he sobered up. The three clambered into the office and ran straight for the fireplace.

"I'll go first, follow quickly," Sirius said. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "Caden Adol's house!"

And with a roar, Sirius was engulfed in emerald flames and disappeared. As instructed, James followed, with Peter right behind James.

* * *

James never much liked the feeling of traveling by Floo, he preferred flying on his broom for transportation but this was quicker. Tucking his elbows in closer, he barely had any time to react as he abruptly stopped spinning and fell out of the fireplace. A pair a hands caught him; sending Sirius a grateful look, he crouched lower to the floor and scanned the area.

"Are they even here?" Peter whispered.

"It's around 1:00 in the morning Peter, I doubt anyone would be up," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Prat," Peter joked.

"The woods," James said finally, "we'll check there now."

"But-"

"Now."

And so Sirius, Peter, and James filed out of the house in a single file line and made their way down the block, very thankful the weather stayed warm year round. The three hiked through the woods, getting more tired the deeper they went in. A sudden grunt followed by a thud confirmed that someone had fallen.

"I think this is a lost cause," Sirius growled as he staggered to his feet, "I can barely see two feet in front of me!"

"Don't worry, the full moon's coming-" James's voice died in his throat as he remembered what day it was.

"JAMES!" Sirius shouted. "We should've waited! This isn't good. We need get out, James, we need to leave now!"

"Right," James said and hared after Peter and Sirius.

Sirius shouted and spontaneously launched at something, chasing it down. James and Peter lost sight of Sirius but they heard sobbing echoing through the woods. James and Peter exchanged bewildered looks before seeing what Sirius had attacked. When he neared, he could hear Sirius on the ground, his arms around something in a tight embrace. James's heart jumped several beats at the sight before him and before he could stop himself, he threw his arms around the bundle on the ground and started sobbing. And to his delight, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

"Is-is this a d-dream?" the voice asked through the tears.

"No! No I'm real, you're awake, you're awake. I'm really here and you're really here Remus. You're really here," James gasped still embracing his dearest friend.

James released Remus and let Peter embrace him. And when they all sat back on their heels, their tear-stained faces all wore similar smiles as they all stared at each other.

"Remus," James could barely choke out. He had finally hugged the friend he had been missing for three months had finally been found and James had hugged him.

"Oh my god," Remus breathed, "I can't believe this! How are you here?"

"Long story Remus," Peter said, "we've missed you so much. We weren't the same without you. We were just so completely lost, Remus, we need you back. And we don't bloody care if you're a werewolf. You're still our Remus, you're still a Marauder."

Remus laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I've missed you so much. I've so often found my thoughts driven back to you three. I-I can't, oh my god, I can't believe you're really here."

Then he stopped dead, his eyes widening, "you're here, on a full moon."

"Er . . . about that," James said sheepishly not caring about the full moon anymore.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Remus slapped his hand over it.

"We're not alone," Remus hissed, "someone else is. Another werewolf. I can sense him from here."

"Wait what?" Peter asked quietly though anyone could sense the serious urgency in his tone.

"Find a tree and climb it!" Remus demanded. "Get to safety."

"But what about you?" James asked as Remus shoved him to a nearby tree.

"I'm a werewolf James," Remus replied with a hint of amusement, "I can handle another, however, you cannot battle a werewolf, nor do I want you to."

The full moon made itself visible and James was tempted to stay on the ground.

"JAMES!" Remus hissed through gritted teeth. "GO NOW!"

James remained rooted to the spot stayed to witness the transformation of Remus. His friend's warm blue eyes darkened into a brilliant golden shade. Remus's body lengthened and hair sprouted. James could hear the every single bone in Remus's body crack and reshape into the werewolf's and winced every time. Remus's face lengthened and his teeth sharpened into fatal canines, saliva and froth foamed at his mouth and when the transformation was finished, Remus was no longer himself but the creature everyone feared; he was a werewolf.

James scrambled up the tree and sat on the lowest branch, still watching the grayish werewolf as it roared and staggered to its paws. Sniffing the air, it lifted its muzzle and sang a beautiful song to the moon and James would've never known that howl belonged to a werewolf. But to his horror and surprise, the howl was answered by another. Remus was right after all, they weren't alone, there was another werewolf.

The werewolf who replaced Remus snapped its head toward the source of the sound and bared its teeth. Letting out a low growl, it laid its ears back and arched its back threateningly. And with a challenging snarl, another werewolf emerged from the depths of the shadows, its browner fur blended in with its surroundings; it stared and returned the same aggressive snarl. Froth foamed at the mouth of the new werewolf and stared at its opponent hungrily. The werewolf that Remus transformed into was much smaller then the other but still just as deadly. The larger curled its lip back, revealing two rows of sharpened fangs. And without warning it hurled itself at the smaller and started attacking with claws and teeth. An angry roar erupted from the smaller werewolf sank its teeth into the shoulder of its attacker. With an swipe of its claws, it freed itself from the jaws and scored its claws down the golden eyes.

The smaller werewolf howled in agony and retaliated and the newcomer seized the opportunity of hesitation to launch a fresh attack.

"Remus!" James yelled but knew it was no use.

The larger hooked its claws in the shoulder of its victim and locked its jaws around the other werewolf's throat. Blood poured from the deep wounds and the golden-eyed werewolf was slammed against the tree. The lowest branch groaned and with a crack, it snapped off with three boys on top of it. James Sirius, and Peter plummeted from their perches and landed on the ground with a thud. They backed against the trunk of the tree as the two beasts were locked in battle.

The smaller ripped itself from the jaws deadly grasp and caught its enemy's leg in its jaws, though the blood was pouring from its throat, making fighting more of a challenge. The larger snapped its jaws near the head and sprayed blood on the forest floor. The smaller released its grip on the leg and shook its mighty head. Saliva dripped from its blood-stained teeth as it bared its teeth. However, the larger seemed interested in something else, its brown eyes locked onto its new prey, three second year boys. The smaller werewolf swiveled its massive head and stared at James, Sirius, and Peter with its golden eyes and parted its jaws slightly. The larger started creeping closer, cornering them against the trunk. James gripped Sirius's arm tightly as the brown-eyed werewolf broke into a run. It staggered a few times as it slipped in pools of blood but that didn't seem to slow it down. James held his breath and patted Sirius and Peter on their arms and was about to turn around until a flash of gray zoomed past them.

The smaller werewolf had its jaws clamped tightly around the other werewolf's face. It was thrashing in the jaws of its killer, piercing the sides of the golden-eyed werewolf with its claws as it tried vainly to break free. The smaller winced as claws dug deep into it, making blood cascade down its sleek body. The gray werewolf was forced to relinquish its fatal grip on the face for claws had dug into its chest. With a whimper, the gray werewolf slumped to the ground and the larger raked its claws down and out of its enemy's flesh before advancing on the boys. The gray werewolf heaved itself to its paws and let out a low whine as it saw the three humans cower from the other. And with a new bolt of energy, the smaller roared and attacked from behind, clamping its jaws again and again on the back of the neck. The larger werewolf twisted its head and enclosed its jaws around its attackers face and this time, James heard bone crack.

"NO!" Sirius bellowed but was forced to watch as friend's attempts to break free were becoming feebler and with every thrash, it became slower and weaker until it fell limp in the jaws of its killer's. But once the brown werewolf spat it out, the smaller bowled itself into the side of the newcomer and bit down hard on the neck. And the sound of breaking bones bounced off the trees and echoed through the dense woods. And when the larger werewolf lay on the ground unmoving, the smaller turned its head towards Sirius, James, and Peter.

As much as James wanted to stay, he forced himself to run to the nearest tree and started to climb it as fast as he could. And sitting on the lowest branch, he watched the werewolf that was once Remus sniff the air and look up at him with baleful golden eyes before jumping up in attempt to snatch the second year. But as soon as it realized that it couldn't it ran off.

"He saved us," James said.

"I don't think he was aware that he did," Peter said, "but I'm more than grateful."

"Some people think werewolves are monsters, Remus isn't one," Sirius agreed.

* * *

The full moon waned, James heard the pained whine from within the woods. He jumped to the forest floor, followed by Sirius and Peter and took off running in the direction of the noise and nearly trodden on the gray werewolf. And now James could (almost) see (clearly) the wounds the newcomer had caused. Deep claws marks seared its body, teeth had been embedded into its neck, and its stunning golden eyes were glazed over with agony. But the werewolf looked at James and snarled, baring its teeth as James came closer. It tried to get up but its legs couldn't support its thin body.

"What now?" James asked.

"Blindfold it," Peter said at once, "it'll help it not move around too much and reopen those wounds."

James looked skeptical but took off his jacket and approached the werewolf from behind. And with surprising agility got it around the werewolf's eyes.

"This is crazy," James muttered, "all right. Now what?"

"Now we stay and wait," Peter sighed and sat down. James groaned and lay on the ground and closed his eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

**It got confusing with the two werewolves but if read carefully, it gets a bit easier to read.**


	16. Chapter XVI: The Story

James woke with a jolt and stared at the rising sun, proclaiming the break of dawn. He ran a hand through his already-messy black hair and rubbed his eyes from behind his glasses.

"Morning," Sirius said with a weary smile, "have a nice sleep?"

"A bit restless to be honest," James said with a smile.

"Look," Peter said and stared at the werewolf that was started to writhe and thrash.

James began to take a step forward but Sirius pulled him back.

"What?" James asked impatiently.

"Let him transform, then we'll go and help," Sirius said and turned his attention over James's shoulder and to the thrashing werewolf. It was a queer sight to witness; it began shrinking, more into a human form that was curled up, its head shortened, its teeth dulled, and its golden eyes turned blue. And before long, the familiar figure of a second year took the place of the grayish werewolf. James ran up to Remus and put a hand on his shoulder as he struggled into a sitting position.

When James withdrew his hand, he felt a weird sticky substance on his hand; and lifting his hand, it was smeared with blood. James stared at Remus in horror as his neck, face, and right arm were drenched in blood.

"Remus," James whispered. He took the blindfold off his friend.

Remus blinked at the soft sound of his friend's voice and focused his blurred vision on James though blackness was threatening to engulf him. Fighting back the nausea, he groaned and tried to say something but his voice was lost in his throat.

Remus finally managed to find his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you," Sirius said and crawled over to him.

"Y-you shouldn't have. I d-don't want-" Remus was cut off as he started coughing, spitting out blood that bubbled at his mouth, "want you to see me like this."

"You may be smart academically but you can be really thick on other subjects," Peter said with a little grin, "we're sticking right beside you."

"But know that you've seen who I r-really am," Remus's voice faltered and he could not go on.

But Remus didn't have to go on for James picked up.

"We don't care what the hell you are, Remus. We tried explaining that to you the day you left, three months ago. I don't want you to think your condition is going to ruin our friendship. And if you think it will, you're daft."

Remus started to laugh but he gasped as the pain in his chest became too much.

James frowned. "We've got to get you back to your house."

Remus wished he had enough strength to walk but he didn't nor could he remember the previous night. James heaved himself to his feet, helped Sirius and Peter up and looked expectantly at Remus who looked down ashamed.

"You all right?" James asked.

"No, yeah-I'm fine. I'll come a bit later," Remus said waving his hand, "I'll catch up with you later."

"You can't walk, you're injured," Sirius said with a frown, "that's okay. We'll help."

"No!" Remus said quickly. "That's not the case at all. I just-I'm just a little tired and sore from last night and all. It's nothing serious."

James rolled his eyes and stooped down right in front of the young werewolf.

"Stop being so bloody proud Remus."

"I'm not!" Remus said indignantly.

"We have a lot to discuss, but for now, you're going to allow us to help," James said and extended a hand.

Remus eyed his hand angrily and reluctantly took it and used the tree's trunk for support before pushing himself off the trunk and walked forward.

"It's a hike mate," Peter said, "are you sure you don't want help?"

"I'm fine," Remus said firmly. Peter shrugged and continued to walk alongside James while Sirius and Remus walked side by side. They walked in complete silence, only the chirps of birds that fluttered by where the only sound in the entire wood.

About ten minutes into the walk, Remus started to stumble; he could feel every wound on his body start to bleed, and every muscle shriek in protest. And his body seemed to have enough strain, it decided it was a time to rest. Remus's muscles quit working together and he collapsed onto the forest ground. Shaking with suppressed anger and embarrassment, he tried to get back on his feet before his legs gave out again. Crimson red splashed onto the leaves, and Remus was breathing hard by now from the effort of forcing himself.

"Enough Remus," James said sternly and offered a long thick branch, "use this at least."

Remus took the branch and muttered very quietly "thank you" before staggering back to his feet and limping, using the branch heavily.

"Why?" James asked exasperatedly.

"I look weak," Remus said with his head bowed.

"No you don't," Sirius said suddenly, "do you have any idea what you did last night?"

"No!" Remus said immediately. "Nor do I want to know. I probably did something terrible."

"No you didn't," Peter said, "you did the opposite, you did something heroic. You saved us from something else."

He chose his words carefully, particularly avoided the subject of the intruding werewolf that Remus killed.

"Something else?" Remus echoed. "From what? And me? I saved you?"

"Yes you did," Sirius said with a grin, "bet you don't feel like a damned monster that you consider yourself as."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a monster of a lifetime of wickedness," Remus muttered. James stopped Remus and pulled him in an embrace.

"Don't call yourself a monster Remus," James said quietly, "it doesn't describe who you are. Because if I could describe you in only a few adjectives they'd be, loyal, compassionate, understanding, brave, and intelligent."

"And not once did James say monster," Sirius said with a good-natured grin and strode up to Remus, "you don't understand how happy I am to see you."

Remus let go of his make-shift walking stick to hug his friends with both his arms, unbalanced, he fell but James and Peter steadied him.

"Thanks," Remus said with a chortle. And that had the warmest sound James heard in a long time; his friends were back, there were gaps but they'd fill them in over time. He was just grateful for his friend that was worth more than all the galleons James owned.

* * *

"Are you willing to tell us?" Sirius asked gently as Remus swallowed the last bit of potion his cousin gave him.

With great difficulty, Remus nodded.

"I don't mean to pressure you," Sirius added quickly.

"No," Remus said firmly and shifted his position, "you three deserve to know."

The three boys sat in silence and waited for Remus to begin.

"I was young, four or five, I can't remember but that night . . ."

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

Syrena Lupin looked weary but when her son came tramping in the room, she seemed to glow with pride.

"Come here Remus," Syrena said with a smile. The boy smiled and obeyed, letting his mother pick him up and set him on the tabletop. She showed her son what she was working on, it looked like very advanced Arithmacy.

"Do you know what this is Remus?" Syrena asked pointing at it with her pencil.

"No," Remus said. His blue eyes stared at the page with interest.

"That's because this is muggle stuff," Syrena explained even though she knew Remus did not understand what a muggle was, "it is called Physics."

"This muggle transportation device called a car has a changing velocity of such vectors, can you help me figure out which angle best represents the vector of the changing velocity?"

Remus stared at her then at the problem then back at her with a blank expression.

"Car, vetors, locity," Remus echoed happily.

Syrena laughed lightly and stared down at her son with deep affection, "you got 'car' down. Repeat after me, Remus."

Remus listened intently.

"Repeat after me. 'Vectors'."

"Vecors," Remus said with a little laugh.

"Vectors," Syrena said with her beautiful smile, "veck-tores."

"Veck-tores, veck-tores, veck-tores!" Remus chanted.

"Now put that together," Syrena said, "vectors.

"V-vectors!" Remus said and Syrena burst with happiness.

"Repeat after me. Veh-lass-eh-tee."

"Veh-less-ity," Remus stumbled.

"Close dear," Syrena said with a small smile, "veh-lass-eh-tee."

Remus looked at her with total concentration and said, "veh-lass-eh-tee."

"Fantastic Remus! Now put it together," Syrena said, her green eyes flashing proudly.

"Veh-lass-eh-tee, veh-lass-eh-tee, ve-veloci-velocity!" Remus said clapping his hands excitedly.

"Oh Remus!" Syrena cooed jumping to her feet and hugging her son. "You will be a physics master in no time!"

"He really is smart." a voice said fondly.

Syrena jumped slightly as hands pulled her from behind and enclosed her in a hug. She laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around John Lupin's neck.

"Remember when you used to taunt me for being, in your exact words, 'a freaky book-lover'?" Syrena asked as she sat down across from John.

He looked sheepishly at his hands, "I don't think you're freaky but you still are a book-lover, my love."

Syrena giggled and put Remus on top of tabletop again.

"And in our second year you threw my book in the river and pushed me in afterward?" Syrena continued.

"I was an arrogant jerk," John scoffed, "I suppose I shouldn't have done that."

"You suppose?" Syrena asked. "I think so too but I told you off in our third year. I daresay I was harsh but I don't regret a thing I said to you that day. You deserved that, you needed someone to lower your stupid ego. I had just about enough with your arrogance. But beneath all that showing-off business you couldn't seem to get over, I found something to love."

"Hmmm," John murmured, "that was the most embarrassing thing that I have ever endured! And I was the first guy at Hogwarts you considered talking to after you yelled at me. You'd never change your busy schedule for anyone, anyone but me. I'm special."

"And don't forget modest Lupin," Syrena said rolling her stunning pale green eyes.

"Yeah," John said proudly, "I'm modest. And our Remus will turn out just perfectly. Thank god he inherited your brain and my dashing good looks."

"Don't flatter yourself," Syrena scoffed.

John put Remus on the ground and knelt down beside him, patting his son's side.

"He actually doesn't look much like either one of us," John commented.

"No," Syrena agreed, "but he has your eyes John. And he's skinnier for his age."

"He inherited his skinny physique from you," John said instantly, "I was always strong."

Urgent knocking interrupted the content family. John motioned for Syrena to stay with Remus while he ran to get the door. And almost immediately after he opened the door, one of his teammates fell to his knees and collapsed into their house. Alarm bells rang in John's head as he helped his friend to his feet and set him on their couch.

"Are you okay, Conrad? Do you want me to get you something to drink or something?" John asked urgently.

"No!" Conrad said and sprang to his feet. "I came to warn you! We tried to stop him sir, we tried but he got away!"

"Who got away?" John asked, his blue eyes flaring with alarm.

"He got away sir, devil of a monster, that Greyback!"

In a flash, John had swept Remus into Syrena's arms and stood next to her.

"We need to go after him!" John said suddenly.

Syrena cradled Remus closer to her and John enclosed Syrena in his arms.

"You're going, aren't you?" Syrena whispered.

"Of course I am," John said, "I expect you to take care of our son. I don't know what's really going to happen. Greyback's a little unpredictable when he gets mad."

John made a valiant attempt to make a small joke but Syrena did not smile.

"You know to be careful John. Don't act rationally for I know I cannot raise Remus alone. He's so much like you," Syrena said, her eyes hardened with blazed love and determination, "but I know you won't act rationally because I'm going to be right there beside you."

"No you aren't Mrs. Lupin," John said sternly.

"Who are you to defy me?" Syrena growled angrily.

"Me, John Lupin," John said and forced Syrena to take a few steps back, "I'm not risking your life as well as Remus's future. I will handle this and if all goes right it shall take merely a matter of seconds.

"That's reassuring," Syrena snarled with sarcasm, "let me go."

"And what about Remus?" John asked in a flurry. And with that Syrena fell silent.

"See you in a bit my love," John said and followed Conrad out the door. Syrena glared after her husband and set Remus down.

"Where is he going mummy?" Remus asked pointing at the door.

"He's got some work to do," Syrena said in a hard voice, "he's got work that apparently _he _can only do."

About a half an hour later, Syrena heard someone knocking on the door. She tucked Remus in the kitchen, aimed her wand at the door and answered it. She nearly hexed her husband but pulled him inside when he came tumbling.

"You're here," Syrena breathed, "that's good."

"No time to celebrate," John said hurriedly, "we need to leave!"

Syrena reacted well for she ran to collect Remus, her wand in her other hand and nodded grimly at John who offered his arm. She took it but at the same time, the door was blasted down and the three were thrown backward.

Remus let out a strangled cry and lay on the floor moaning. Syrena stayed in the position she was, not wanting to give away her son's whereabouts. And the man whom she loathed stepped into their house, kicking rubble out of the way and looked at her with a twisted smile.

"'ello love," Greyback snarled revealing sharpened teeth.

"Get away," Syrena snarled though her leg was screaming in pain. Greyback advanced on her but John blasted him away with a single curse.

Roaring with anger, Greyback charged at John but a scream of fury erupted from the back of Remus's throat. Syrena was surprised that her son was capable of making such a sound that she froze for only a second before launching herself between Greyback and her son.

"I dare you," Syrena snarled curling her lip back, "I will kill you without hesitation and I will make it slow and I will make it painful. Do not come near my son."

Greyback let out a hollow, eerie laugh, "foolish girl."

He hurled himself at the unprepared mother, held her by her waist and dug his teeth deep into the shoulder. With a shriek of pain and pure fury, she threw him off and ran for her son. Scooping him up, she ran.

"Leave her you cowardly werewolf!" John bellowed and elbowed Greyback in the neck.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME COWARDLY?" Greyback bawled.

"I just did you damned monster!" John hollered and raised his wand. But before he could do anything, Greyback's spine curled, his face lengthened, his arms and legs expanded with muscle and sprouted fur. The bones cracked and reshaped into the infamous werewolf of Greyback.

"NO!" John howled. "SYRENA TAKE REMUS AND RUN!"

John started to sprint after her for she was in sight and the three began to retreat but John was dragged back by the fatal claws of Greyback.

"NO!" Syrena cried and drew out her wand and speared it in the vulnerable eye of the agitated werewolf. It retaliated, and Syrena helped John to his feet and started running again. Conrad and other teammates from John's group streamed into the house and started firing curse after curse at the werewolf.

"Bless you, Felix!" John panted as Felix blasted the werewolf backward.

"Go on, take your family and run," Felix said shoving Syrena and Remus away.

"I'm staying here," John said firmly, "this is my battle as much as its yours."

"It's different for me!" Felix hissed. "I don't have a family."

John embraced Felix like a brother very briefly before blasting the walls of his house down, forcing the debris to fall on the creature.

"Good one!" Bruno, another teammate of John's.

John was cut off by a large blow to the chest. Laying winded, John could only watch in horror and agony as the werewolf towered over Conrad and with an angry swipe of its claws Conrad's chest lay open and he slumped over, dead.

"NO!" John howled in grief.

Bruno and Felix now launched a fresh attack against the werewolf. And as Johns staggered to his feet, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Syrena with her wand aimed at the snarling werewolf.

"What are you doing?" John hissed.

"This is my battle as much as its yours," Syrena replied briskly and ran behind the werewolf and stabbed it hard in the back with a knife in her other hand. However, the werewolf whipped around and scored its claws at her, grazing her arm. With a surprised grunt, she stumbled and backed against the wall.

"Help her!" John shouted to Felix. "I'll help Bruno!"

Felix nodded and sprinted over to Syrena and offered himself as she steadied herself. She quickly shook him off and joined the fray. Remus was watching closely from behind. He watched helplessly as his parents battled the dark monster.

To make matters worse, another werewolf burst in the house and pinned Bruno down who struggled vainly against it. With a quick snap of the jaws of the new werewolf and the sickening crack of broken bones, Bruno lay dead underneath the great paws of the werewolf. It was easily twice as big as Greyback, with gleaming blood-stained teeth, and glinting eyes.

"BRUNO!" John roared as he watched his friend murdered. Picking up Bruno's wand, the werewolf snapped it in half with its powerful jaws.

The werewolf growled softly at its companion and shook its head like it was communicating with it. The other responded with a roar and pinned both of Remus's parents down. Its back paws digging painfully in Syrena's back and its front paws on the neck of John. Greyback then turned its malevolent golden eyes on Remus.

"REMUS! REMUS RUN!" Syrena sobbed and writhed against her bonds.

Remus couldn't find the feeling in his legs nor did he want to leave his parents looking so helpless and unprotected but it was too much to comprehend for a young child so he ran. He ran until he dared to look back and to his horror, he was being hunted down. He streamed under the glass table and backed up against the grand window. The werewolf curled its lip back, revealing two rows of deadly teeth, eager to sink themselves into flesh of its writhing prey. The worst part was Remus's parents were forced to watch the whole thing. The werewolf ran with such agility and speed, Remus only cried out in alarm as hooked claws sank deep into his shoulder and he was slammed into the glass table, shattering the tabletop. With a thud, Remus's youthful body crumpled to the floor and was pinned down by claws.

"NO REMUS!" John yelled and made a valiant attempt to escape but the claws holding him down only dug deeper.

"PLEASE!" Syrena screeched.

Remus was enduring every agonizing moment, wishing he were dead. The werewolf's saliva dripped down and lathered Remus in it, and without warning, the werewolf dragged Remus in view of his parents. And with a loud piercing, yet beautiful, almost mournful howl, it bent its head down and closed its jaws lightly over Remus's shoulder.

"NO!" Syrena screamed shrilly and started struggling again. The scene she was forced to watch unlocked her tears.

"Don't worry mummy! It hurts though," Remus shouted.

With an ear-splitting scream, Remus started thrashing. The werewolf that used to be Greyback clamped its jaws around Remus's shoulder and cut through flesh and bone.

"MUMMY!" Remus bawled, sobbing as the pain only increased. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Syrena, who was hysterical, was screaming her beloved son's name.

Remus felt as if his shoulder was on fire, and at that moment, he swore he was going to die. So he looked over at his parents and tried to smile but his smile faltered; John and Syrena had both escaped from the werewolf who pinned them down and were fighting against it with everything they had, Syrena and John grasped each other's hand and aimed a curse at each werewolf. Neither curse hit their attackers, and the larger werewolf pounced on John and tried to force John to the floor. Not giving up, John fought back until the werewolf snapped its jaws around John's neck. Releasing its dead victim, the two werewolves retreated with a low howl. Syrena caught John before he hit the floor but he was dead before Syrena caught him. Remus closed his eyes and waited for the nightmare to be over.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

Remus trailed off, his voice died in his throat. And slowly, he began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his scarred body. His fingers automatically made their way to a particular scar on his shoulder. The sight reduced James, Sirius, and Peter into tears. James traced a scar with his fingers and closed his eyes. The four sat in silence until Remus broke it.

"That's what happened, that's my past. I used to pity the man who bit me but he did it on purpose."

"W-what do you mean?" James choked out.

"Fenrir Greyback attacks children of the parents who insulted him. My father insulted Fenrir Greyback and he got me."

James, Sirius, and Peter only shook their heads wordlessly. So Remus continued.

"My father died before Syrena got a hold of him. She thought I was dead and believe me, I wanted to be. She didn't have enough strength to take me anywhere so we both laid there, either waiting for strength or waiting for death, whichever came first. I didn't lose consciousness right away, I could feel every muscle burn like I was doused in gasoline and set on fire. The news that was brought to me of being a werewolf, I wanted to die. I didn't want to live anymore. But my mother helped me through it and I was lucky. But when the first transformation occurred, I don't remember anything as bad as that besides when I was contaminated."

"I was convinced I wouldn't make it but each year as I got older, I got stronger."

The boys didn't know how to reply but their tears responded for them.


	17. Chapter XVII: Returning to Hogwarts

He didn't know how long he stayed up pondering the same subject over and over again, replaying it in his head repeatedly like a broken record. Remus heaved a great sigh and sat up in his bed. Looking out the window, he did not know if he was making the right decision returning to Hogwarts. Remus rubbed his weary eyes and slipped on his shoes and jacket. He made his way quietly downstairs and out toward the ocean.

Remus tossed a pebble in the water and remembered his analogy he had once said to Lily Evans. He promised himself to live a normal human life somehow, he was working on it. He promised himself he'd never find love, he would never breed and pass on his condition to an innocent person. Though he had time to worry about family later, he had time and he'd brood on the subject later. Remus scoffed to himself; no girl would ever talk to him in if they ever found out about his condition.

He was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not even notice James striding up to him.

"Can't sleep?" James asked making the smaller boy whip around in alarm.

"Not really," Remus replied and tugged unconsciously at his jacket's sleeves; his legs began to ache so he sat down instead.

"So how are you?" James asked seating himself next to Remus.

"I'm fine," Remus answered casually.

"Nervous?" James pressed.

"Very," Remus said instantly and turned red.

James didn't press the subject; instead he leaned against his hands and stared out over the water absorbing the peaceful silence besides the incoming waves that lapped noisily against the shore.

Remus was more than grateful to have his friend by his side; he enjoyed his friends' company and for the past three months, Remus had been lonely, like he had been before he was submitted into Hogwarts.

"I just wanted to thank you," Remus blurted out before he could check himself.

James looked at him in a puzzled way, "what for?"

"For everything," Remus said clearly, "for coming back for me, for not abandoning me, for not shunning me because I am a werewolf. I was so afraid you'd desert me."

"You can be foolish Remus. We'd never leave you and you should know that. Do yiu mistake us for some fraud of a friend?" James said with a joking grin.

"No," Remus said and grinned back, "you sure are something James Potter."

"Eh," James said with a shrug then smirked, "I get that a lot."

"But not from Lily," Remus commented and returned the playful smirk.

"Oi, Evans and I will someday be married and we'll raise a family," James retorted.

"A bit young to be thinking about that," Remus remarked.

The mental image of James and Lily being as a married couple stood vividly in his mind — James and Lily Potter. It sounded queer to him.

"You can't even be in the same room as her without her blowing up at you," Remus pointed out, "it's because you're always after Snape."

"So what if I am?" James asked defiantly. "He's an ugly git and he's going to get what he deserves once I'm back."

"But that 'ugly git' is friends with Lily. She's loyal to her friends and if you keep hexing Snape then she'll never consider talking to you let alone dating you."

"Stop calling Snivelly 'Snape'," James said with a frown.

"That's his name mate," Remus said with a look.

James grumbled and sighed. He glanced over at his friend and noticed how much older he seemed, how mentally and physically exhausted he looked. James was surprised he didn't notice sooner.

"What are you thinking mate?" Remus asked as he noticed James's blank stare.

"To be honest, I was thinking about how it took me the best of two years to figure it out. A better friend would've notice sooner," James replied.

Remus laughed in spite of himself. He would never understand his crazy friend.

"And the best of friends would've accepted the werewolf and that's exactly what you did."

"Tired now?" James asked as he saw Remus lean against his hands.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep out here tonight."

"I'll join," James said and lay back to stare at the night sky.

Remus, too, lay back and tried counting the dazzling white dots. He enjoyed the warm and comfortable night air.

"I'm stargazing," James whispered, "and to be honest, it's not that fun."

Again, Remus burst out laughing. "I would not expect it to be fun. It's a difficult field, Astronomy."

Janes chuckled and closed his eyes; he was so tired it hurt his head to close his eyes but he felt more relaxed as he listened to the waves. And before long, he fell alseep.

* * *

Remus roused and groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Running a hand through his hair, he looked to his left and jumped. But then he remembered James sitting outside and talking to him, keeping him company. He shook his messy-haired friend awake and grinned in his amusement as James jolted awake.

"Morning," Remus said with a grin.

"Mmm," James mumbled, "ready to go back?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Remus said ignoring his nervousness.

The two walked back to Caden's house, and the whole time Remus's nervous feeling was geting stronger. James seemed to have noticed something was wrong after for his usually poused friend was jumpy and wary.

"Let's wake Sirius and Peter," James said and at that Remus jumped.

"Er — yeah. Good idea," Remus said, nodding.

James hid his questioning glance and walked up to Sirius's bedroom. James and Remus both looked at each other then simultaneously shoved the Black heir out of the bed. With a loud shout, Sirius sprang to his feet and turned around wildly to see who had woken him up in such a rough fashion. His gray eyes landed on James and Remus who were doubled over from laughter.

"What was that for?" Sirius spat.

"You — looked — so — peaceful," James said through his laughter.

"I was until you two prats woke me!" Sirius growled.

At that statement, James and Remus burst out laughing again. Sirius scowled at his friends and untangled himself from the bed's blankets and grumbled as he threw them on the bed.

"Peter's next," James said and the two tramped out of the bedroom and into the one next to it. There Remus nor James did not see Peter; they rolled their eyes at each other and walked over to the bed to see Peter on the floor on one side. Remus snorted and prodded Peter awake with a nudge from his foot. But Peter didn't stir. Remus tried again but nothing woke him.

"Use water," James suggested.

Remus shrugged as if he pondered this idea then walked to the bathroom and filled it with water. _Peter won't be pleased, _Remus thought to himself and strode back in and took the liberty of pouring the water on Peter's face.

With a shout of surprise (similar to Sirius's) Peter scrambled around, entangling himself in the covers of the bed and spitting water madly from his mouth. Sirius, who had just come in time to see the amusing scene was the first to burst out laughing, followed by the rest. Peter, however, didn't find it as amusing as his friends.

"There really are nicer ways to wake someone up," Peter said hotly as he tossed aside the covers.

"I know but we did something similar to Sirius," James said jerking his head in the direction of the Black heir.

"Yeah, shoving me out of bed wasn't the nicest act of waking someone up," Sirius muttered.

"But it was funny," Remus muttered to James who had to stifle his laughter.

Peter and Sirius got ready, putting their Hogwarts robes and straightening their ties. Sirius seemed to be staring at himself in the reflection of the mirror for fifteen minutes before Remus appeared in the reflection and shoved Sirius away.

"Are you done admiring yourself?" Remus asked exasperatedly.

"Geez mate," Sirius said straightening his tie defiantly, "you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Remus stared at his own reflection and sighed. He wasn't blessed with Sirius's good looks or James's striking hazel eyes, he was a werewolf. The shadow of a werewolf would always upon his face. Remus failed to ignore the scars that were seared across his face, making him look like he had been in fights. He wasn't anything special. Remus looked down at his tie so he wouldn't have to look at himself anymore for he could not bear to stare back at his reflection, the ghost of the werewolf etched upon him.

"Remus?" James asked and gave Remus a hard nudge. The young werewolf jumped and looked at James with a blank stare.

"I called your name like three times, where'd you go?"

"Sorry," Remus muttered with a shake of his head, "let's eat, I'm assuming we're leaving soon for Hogwarts."

The three others failed to ignore Remus's bitter tone when mentioning his favorite place in the world but Remus had already turned out the room. James turned to Sirius and Peter and shrugged before leaving the room.

Remus spotted a note on their kitchen table and exhaled in a frustrated manner. He took the note and threw it away, and upon seeing his friends, he forced a smile.

"Hungry for pancakes?" Remus asked.

"More muggle food!" Sirius exclaimed sitting down. "I'd love that!"

"Need help?" Peter asked from the table but Remus shook his head. He had taken his time preparing the food for he wanted to avoid talking about Hogwarts with his friends. But when he was forced to admit the food was done and prepared, he served them and sat down, staring down at his plate.

"Thanks," Sirius said and immediately started shoving food in his mouth. James joined Sirius in the eating fest and Peter joined shortly after. Remus, however, could only stare blankly at the food on his plate, his stomach doing flips and turns.

"Remus," James said and prodded him in the shoulder.

He jumped and stared at James with a blank stare.

"Talk to me," James said and set down his fork, "what's up? You've been acting different."

Remus sighed knowing this conversation would work its way up though he had expected it not to be so soon. James waited patiently, occasionally taking a sip of Remus's lemon water.

"I'm just . . . I dunno . . . nervous, I guess," Remus said after a long pause then looked down at his scarred hands that were folded on the table. He did his best to avoid eye contact with James, Sirius, or Peter.

"You're nervous? About what?" Peter asked curiously.

"I dunno," Remus said, "I guess the idea of going back. Don't get me wrong, I love Hogwarts but it feels different, almost wrong."

James scowled at his friend and took off his glasses to clean them, then setting them back on the bridge of his nose, James cleared his throat, catching Remus's attention.

"Hm?"

James sighed, "Remus, you're being foolish. It's not wrong for you to return to Hogwarts. That's ridiculous! You need to go back!"

Remus looked away, "I suppose but how long will it be until another student discovers the truth about me?"

James didn't know how to answer that question so he remained silent and presumed eating his pancakes. Sirius and Peter both picked up their beverages and started drinking.

"None of you know because it's _that _unpredictable," Remus muttered.

"You shouldn't let your condition rule your life mate," Sirius said from behind his glass.

Remus seemed to ponder Sirius's statement before breaking into a grin.

"Right," he said briskly, "right . . . Caden's at the Ministry, she won't be back for a while but she told us that Mr. and Mrs. Potter are willing to take us back to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Sirius asked, dipping his finger in the syrup as Remus passed him with a handful of plates.

"Oi!"

The plates smashed with a clatter, the four boys merely stared at the broken glass before looking at each other. Peter and James both wore similar amused expressions, Sirius looked sheepish and Remus looked aggravated.

"I didn't expect you to drop them," Sirius muttered.

Remus groaned and scrambled around for a dust pan and a broom. James nudged Sirius and shook his head in a teasing disapproving manner. It was some time before Mr. and Mrs. Potter showed up at Remus's house to help them back into Hogwarts but by the time they were all ready to go, Remus wished he hadn't eaten anything; afraid of hurling, he held his breath and stared at his shoes.

"Ready?" Mrs. Potter asked and extended her arm. Remus and James held onto it and immediately afterward, he felt the sensation of being shoved into a tight tube and his feet unexpectedly slammed into the ground. Pain lanced up his leg as he lost balance and fell. James snickered and helped him up, dusting off the muddy back of Remus. Mr. Potter came shortly after and the party of six walked up to the impressive black iron gates. Remus sucked in his breath and stared at the too familiar castle that he considered home.

There, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came striding forward, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind his moon-shaped glasses.

"Mr. Potter, an auror, father of James Potter, has come to take him and his friends back."

Professor Dumbledore opened his hands and the iron gates opened; he beckoned them inside but the parents of James shook their heads.

"We'd love to Professor but we've got a lot of work to do," Mrs. Potter said kindly, "but I'm grateful for your offer."

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said and waved goodbye as the two whipped off with a crack.

He then turned to the four boys who were waiting patiently for the professors to say something.

"I expect your hungry," Professor Dumbledore said, "I'm sure food will be prepared for you. You're dismissed from classes for today but both Professor McGonagall and I are expecting you to attend to your classes tomorrow."

"Of course, sir, "Remus said as if the idea of missing classes was so repulsive.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall lead them to the castle's entrance and Remus found that he had been holding his breath but he lost his train of thought as the grand doors to Hogwarts opened up, revealing its medieval yet grand and magnificent interior designing, from the beautifully carved walls to the impressive marble floors, down to the last precise detailed window. Remus missed it all but seeing it for the first time in three months made him realize just how much he truly missed Hogwarts.

"To the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall said.

Once she was out of earshot James and Sirius, both, had a mischievous glint to their hazel and gray eyes.

"Prank?" James asked and that one word was enough to send Peter into a fit of laughter while Sirius looked around as if he were plotting some great plan at that very moment.

"I don't think on the first day back we should," Remus said hesitantly but as usual, his mature advice never was taken to consideration.

"I have a brilliant idea," Sirius said and Peter and James looked at him with curiosity and eagerness.

"So here's what we'll do and starting with Remus . . ."

* * *

As much as Remus tried to protest, he was shoved toward the kitchen and was forced to go through with the plan otherwise he'd be breaking The Marauders' Code and he'd apparently be suffering major consequences. He pushed open the small door and was greeted with hundreds of tennis ball shaped eyes that stared avidly at him.

Remus laughed nervously and shoved dungbombs in the food before slipping out of sight but not before saying "you cannot tell anyone that I did this."

"Did you do it?" James asked instantly as Remus turned around and gave a satisfied smile when Remus nodded. Now the only thing left for the four boys was to sit and wait for their food to appear and that's what they did. The Marauders didn't say much but each were doing their own thing. James kept frequently looking in the general direction of the kitchen, Sirius was staring at the table wishing food would come soon, Peter was staring blankly at the wall, and Remus squirmed uncomfortably. But the food arrived and the next moment, the Great Hall was in chaos. The students who were just trying to study were interrupted with loud banging and clouds of unpleasant smoke, the food was blasted away, covering the walls and students with bits of flying food. But most of all, the professors didn't seem to enjoy the entertaining show as much as the students.

"MARAUDERS!"

The four boys froze in their footsteps and turned to see a livid Professor McGonagall striding toward them like a prowling lion; they knew they were goners.

"Er . . . hi Professor, it's so nice to see you," James said with an innocent grin.

"What is going on here? I am really not surprised that you two are behind it, Potter and Black but you too, Lupin? Have their crazy antics finally corrupted you too?" Professor McGonagall asked in an exasperated tone.

Remus ducked his head in an embarrassed manner and felt his face flush; his insides shriveled up and disappeared all together.

Heaving a great sigh Professor McGonagall continued her rant.

"I would expect much better behavior from you boys, well . . . anyway, detention to you four boys for you serious lack of better judgment AND ten points will be taken from each of you!"

Remus groaned and trekked up to the dormitory without uttering a single word to his friends and flopped down on his bed. Sirius, James, and Peter followed, coming in a guilty-type way, knowing what was coming next, one of Remus's lectures.

"Before you start with your lecture mate I just have to say one thing," James said instantly as the door shut.

"What'd you do?" Frank asked from his bed.

"Got detention for raiding the Great Hall," Remus muttered darkly with a glare that clearly was meant for James and Sirius.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius and jumped onto his bed and laid back casually as if the horrid idea (in Remus's opinion) was not a bother to him.

"I hope you feel stupid," Remus snapped and opened his book.

"Is the law on our side if I say no?" Sirius whispered to James.

"No," James snickered and shook his head.

"Then yes," Sirius replied loud enough for Remus to hear. He fought to control himself and merely turned his attention back to his book so he wouldn't be tempted to throttle the nonchalant Black heir. Remus got his eyes down three lines before someone took his book and stashed it away in their own trunk.

"OI! Give that back!" Remus demanded but Sirius's smirk only became more pronounced.

"You can't hate us forever Remy," Sirius said in a singsong voice.

Remus glared at his friend is the best way he could before James interrupted his death glare. Remus was now sharing his bed with his messy-haired friend who was prodding Remus in the arms and sides.

"What is it James?" Remus sighed.

"Do you know what's terrible? It's the worst thing ever!" James said dramatically.

"Do I dare ask?" Remus muttered quietly to himself but James overheard him.

"Glad you asked," James said and leaned his head off the edge of his bed and let his glasses slip off the bridge of his nose as he continued to speak, "Evans is friends with the world's ugliest git and not me, the charmer of the whole school."

Remus somehow could predict his friend was going to say this so he stated his immediate response.

"It's the way you act mate."

James frowned albeit he was upside down, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"You can act arrogant," Remus said earnestly and with that speared James in the stomach with his book and laughed as he fell off the bed. Picking up his glasses, James looked defiantly at Remus who was still too busy laughing to notice.

"What was that for, you prat?"

"You were on my bed and I'm tired," Remus said and laid back, "good night, see you tomorrow and _in detention!"_

Remus exercised the emphasizes with the words, "in detention" and pulled the covers over his head. But no matter how much he tried falling asleep, his thoughts always came back to the single though of "I"m back here. What's going to happen now?"

**Used a phrase from Shakespeare, sorry the update wasn't sooner. **


	18. Chapter XVIII: Trouble with Snape

**Harry** ** Potter is not mine.**

"Whose going to be the one to wake Remus up?" Sirius asked quietly. "I will definitely not be the one."

"Someone better do it soon or we'll be late for detention and that'll really get Minnie mad," James hissed.

Three out of the four Marauders managed to stay awake despite their exhausting day. But now they sat in the Gryffindor common room, crowding around a sleeping boy, in a ragged circle, all afaid of waking the "sleeping bear".

"There is no way I'm going to wake him up," Peter said throwing up his hands, "I did last time and nearly got my hand broken."

The problem was, The Marauders Code clearly states that no one is to claim Lily Evans, take Remus's chocolate or disturb him from his naps or reading. And waking Remus from his slumber violated the Code.

"I refuse," Sirius said simply.

"You haven't done it in ages, Potter!" Peter exclaimed and pointed his finger at James. "It is your turn!"

James groaned and inched closer but still at a safe distance. Sirius and Peter jumped on top of the couch and covered their ears with their hands. He inhaled sharply and gave Remus a gentle nudge, but the young boy did not budge.

"Poke him!" Sirius said impatiently. "We haven't got all day!"

James shot his friend a glare and looked back at Remus sprawled out on the floor. James pulled out his wand and poked him with his wand. Remus stirred but did not wake so James took a deep breath and shoved him hard. Remus woke up with a jolt and sat up straight, looking around before panicking.

"You should've woken me earlier!"

James rolled his eyes and tore after Remus and Sirius, who were the first to dash out the door. Quidditch did not require running but James reckoned he should start so he wouldn't end up on the floor in front of Professor McGonagall's office. The got there with two minutes to spare but at the cost of sprinting full on. Even Remus was breathing at a faster rate which made James feel better about himself.

"I'm surprised your here early," Professor McGonagall said as she swung the doors open and allowing them to enter.

"Always assume the worst out of us Minnie," Sirius sighed.

Professor McGonagall looked like she was ready to hex Sirius but calmed herself and said.

"Stop calling me that! it has to be, by far, the most agitating thing a student has ever said to me and I have taught more than hundreds of students."

Sirius only grinned and sat himself down next to James. Remus wanted to smack his friend but he had no desire to dig himself into deeper trouble.

"What do you want to do?" James asked quietly.

"I don't care how bored you are or how much you're dying to do something bad, you will not! I won't allow it!" Remus hissed, leaning over.

"You worry too much," James said with a dramatic eye-roll. Remus felt his patience reach the brink of extinction.

"I have to worry when I'm with you lot!" Remus retorted.

"Sit down and be quiet! This is detention, not your free time!" Professor McGonagall demanded.

A wide grin spread across James's face as he said, "but Professor, we're already sitting."

Each person in the room had a different reaction. Sirius was too busy laughing and not bothering to stifle his own amusement. Peter was at least trying not to laugh but he wasn't doing a much better job than Sirius. Remus had sunk so low into his chair, only his eyes and above were visible and he was muttering quietly about his idiotic friends. And Professor McGonagall looked like she was ready to blast James out of the room with a single flick of her wand which was sparking at the tip. James seemed to have noticed the tight grip for his eyes traveled slowly to the wand.

"It's against the rules to hurt students, right?"

Professor McGonagall didn't say anything but decided it'd be best if she'd walk away before hexing her fellow student. Remus rolled his eyes and raised himself to a normal sitting position. James was wearing his usual smirk but this time, his eyes glittered with mischief.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius leaned over and whispered.

"Nothing!" Remus hissed fiercely. "He wasn't thinking of anything! Nothing at all!"

"Thanks for answering for me mate, but you're wrong," James said and waved Remus's agitated growl with a hand.

Remus was tempted to throttle his friend so he wouldn't get into anymore trouble with the already annoyed professor standing a little ways off, looking out the window. James pushed his glasses further up his nose and elbowed Sirius. Remus couldn't hear what the two were saying but he knew it couldn't be something good.

"Whatever you're planning, you can count me out," Remus said with his arms crossed and a scowl upon his face.

"But . . . we need your help," Sirius said, James nodded vigorously.

"I won't!" Remus said sternly. "You got me in enough trouble as it is!"

James looked troubled for a moment then exhaled loudly. Professor McGonagall turned around and was about to snap at him but James wasn't there. The annoyed Professor looked like she was ready to blast the room to bits. Remus knew exactly how he disappeared but he wasn't keen on getting his friend in trouble. A loud bang echoed off the walls of the corridor; Professor McGonagall stormed out there with her wand drawn but there was no one outside.

Remus jumped as hands grabbed his arm and draped something over him. He turned to see James, Sirius, and Peter all tucked under James's invisibility cloak. Remus was about to snap a stinging retort but James slapped his hand over Remus's mouth and the three started dragging Remus away.

When Professor McGonagall turned back, the four boys were gone. She stood rigid for a moment then she looked as if she had given up for she pulled out a chair and slumped into it in defeat. The Marauders sneaked out of the classroom and threw off the cloak, cracking up in the halls.

Remus pushed his friends in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower as they continued to laugh.

"She's going to come after us," Peter said once he sobered up.

"Well-"

"Peter's right!" Remus snapped. "And all thanks to you, you've probably doubled the detention!"

"Whatever," Sirius said with an impatient tone, "it's good to get a detention once and a while."

Remus rubbed his eyes wearily. "It's not good to get detention at all and with you lot, 'a detention once and a while' is everyday in your opinion! I think you three need to start learning what discipline is."

"Save the lecture mate," James said and grinned like a madman at Sirius, "we have some major revenge to do."

The four boys trekked up to the dormitory and flopped down on their beds. Remus didn't bother to continue his lecture but swung the curtains around his bed to enjoy his time alone.

* * *

"Let him rest," Sirius said while James hopped off his bed.

James shrugged and obliged though he did not want his friend to miss out on his master plan. He frowned slightly and looked away, as grateful he was to have his friend back, he felt like Remus's big secret was still a heavy burden. He wanted Remus to know that he and his friends would do anything for Remus but no matter how much he tried to reason with Remus, he wouldn't listen. He'd always shrug it off and say "I know" or something somiliar to that..

"Earth to James!" Sirius said and whacked his daydreaming friend over the friend.

"What?" James said as he massaged his head. "And that hurt."

"Good," Sirius said with an amused laugh, "I called your name like four times. What's your mastermind idea for some sweet revenge against Snivelly?"

James exhaled loudly. "We need Peter first to help us and since Remus won't participate we'll have a go without him."

Sirius shrugged casually and at the sound of his name, Peter came bounding towards them wearing an eager expression. James's thoughts, that had been preoccupied on Evans, was now fully focused on Sirius. He was standing by the window, not moving but James could hear the wing beats of an owl. James assumed he had a post.

"Sirius?" asked Peter cautiously. James could see Sirius shaking.

"Continue," Sirius said turning around. His voice quivered and his gray eyes looked livid but he seemed to keep his calm composure.

"Right, what's the plan?" Peter asked.

"Hold up, I'll be right back," Sirius said and dashed out the door. James watched his friend bolt out the door and Peter shrugged.

"Let's go to the common room," James muttered to Peter, "I have a feeling Remus is asleep."

"No I'm awake," came a voice from behind the curtain. "I'm just choosing to ignore you."

"Are you coming with us?" Peter asked as they made their way toward the door.

An audible groan came from behind the curtain before it swung open, revealing the young werewolf. "All right, only if you leave Snape alone. If you don't, I'll leave."

James and Peter beamed at Remus and the three made their way down the spiral stairs; expecting to see Sirius on the way back up he waited for the Black heir to return but he never did. Frank, Lily, and Alice were sitting on the floor beside the fireplace, talking in hushed voices. Frank waved heartily at James, Remus, and Peter who waved back but neither of the girls gave them a second glance. However, one girl had a much more pronounced scowl on her face than the other.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Peter called.

"Yeah, he was muttering under his breath about Regulus or something. He looked pretty mad."

James Peter, and Remus exchanged glances and ran out the door leaving a very confused Frank.

"He's always looking for attention!" Lily scoffed as she watched the two boys.

"I dunno Lily. James's is actually very nice."

* * *

Sirius stormed down the corridor, the crumpled letter was caught tightly in his clenched fist and his gray eyes flared with anger and scanning the area for his brother. He roughly shoved a group of giggling girls and ignored their calls as they shouted at him. And at last, Regulus was strolling out of a room and was heading for the Slytherin common room; however, Sirius had reached him first.

"What the hell is this?"

Sirius, now, had Regulus pinned against the wall. Regulus did his best to look defiant but the oxygen was limited with Sirius's arm pressing into his throat.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Regulus choked out.

"This you pompous prat!" Sirius snarled and shoved the letter at his younger brother's face.

"It looks like a spare bit of old parchment to me," Regulus denied and hid his smirk.

Sirius's expression was pure loath but he knew he'd get in more trouble if he were to start a fight with his brother so he merely backed away.

"Stay out of my life and get your own."

Regulus pretended to look offended but his glittering eyes betrayed his true emotions. "I don't know what you're talking about, Black. You've really disappointed our family and I'm ashamed to call you my brother but really, what choice do I have?"

"And I'm ashamed to call _you _my brother, Regulus," Sirius spat, "you're a waste of space."

Regulus opened his mouth for another cheek remark but was cut off by more people's approach. Sirius didn't need to see who it was but the hand that rested on his shoulder told him it was James.

"Come on," Remus hissed quietly.

Regulus sneered and folded his arms across his chest as he examined Remus.

"What?" Remus asked as he caught Regulus's sight.

"Pathetic," Regulus scoffed, "didn't your parents die? Who are you living with? Or are you homeless?"

Remus shifted his position, "you're Regulus Black, right? So _this _is the one you've been talking about, Sirius! He doesn't look like much."

Regulus looked appalled while Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter all exchanged high fives and pats on the back.

"You heard him," Sirius said pushing Regulus away.

And with that the four walked away, laughing.

Albeit, it wasn't long before James stopped in his tracks and stared straight ahead. Remus, who was behind him and almost tumbled into him, glared. Peter and Sirius peered down the hall to see what James had abruptly stop for then Sirius gave a dry laugh. The boy was in view; he was a second year, Slytherin boy, who was obviously going to the Slytherin common room.

"Let's get him Sirius," James whispered. Sirius nodded his head eagerly and Peter danced in his spot anxiously. Remus, on the other hand, didn't say a word but merely followed his friends.

"Oi, Snivelly! Lost are we?" James called from down the hall. James and Sirius puffed out their chests as if they wanted to make themselves look intimidating.

Snape reacted so quickly, in a fraction of a second, he had his wand drawn and aimed at the two prowling boys who were coming after him. James strode right up to him and pushed Snape's wand away with a scoff.

"What are you going to do to us?" Sirius asked with a more pronounced sneer.

"Drown us in your tears?" James asked in the same malevolent tone.

"Or drown us in your grease?" Peter piped up.

"Oh, that's even better. Good one Peter," James said and ran his hand through his already-messy hair. Peter seemed to glow with pride as he was praised for he lifted his head higher.

Sparks flew from all three wands that were drawn as the tension raised and crackled. James was about to open his mouth but another voice overpowered him.

"POTTER!"

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Snape turned their heads to see the familiar feisty red head come storming down the hall. She wore a similar expression the day James declared his undeniable love for her. Her voice boomed down the hall and her green eyes flared with anger as she stomped up to James with her wand pointed at his face.

"Leave him alone."

"Who, this?" James asked, pointing his wand back at Snape.

Lily's glare became more pronounced.

James rolled his eyes and used his wand to push hers away from his face. With a cheeky smile, he started walking toward her, making her retreat a few steps. Remus wanted to tell James to cut this ridiculous act but Sirius shook his head as if he read Remus's mind.

"Go out with me and I'll leave your greasy git of a friend alone," James said.

In spite of her anger Lily scoffed. "Don't even suggest such a repulsive idea, Potter. There is no way I'll ever go out with you so stop asking me over and over again because the answer'll always be no."

"Come on James," Remus said quietly, "Lily's made her point. There's no point wasting time here anymore."

James rounded on Remus, "let me do this. And don't let Snivelly escape."

Remus gave James a questioning look but he already turned his back on Remus. Lily looked over James's shoulder to see Remus's reaction, but as usual, his expression remained unreadable.

"So Evans, do we have a deal?" James asked, running his free hand through his hair.

"No," Lily scoffed and pushed James away from her, "but you'll leave Severus alone."

"Oh yeah?" James asked.

"Says who?" Sirius chimed in. Lily raised her wand again and pointed it at their faces. Sirius and James eyed it cautiously. Snape started to slink away but Peter and Remus stepped in front of his path and raised their wands.

"Got yourself a protector, haven't you Snivellus?"Sirius sneered. "Here comes the noble and brave Knight Evans coming to save the poor greasy git."

Peter and James howled with laughter while Remus kept his gaze fixed on his shoes.

"Watch this," James said and with a smirk he said, "levicorpus!"

Not only was Remus shocked that James knew that spell, he was even more shocked that it worked quite decently. Peter and Sirius roared with laughter as Snape was caught in James's invisible bind and was now hanging upside down. James glared at Snape with such pure loath, Remus took a step back.

"But . . . how?" Remus trailed off.

"Your books Remus," James said and adjusted his glasses, "I've been practicing on objects. Turns out, greasy gits, like this one, isn't much different."

"I will tell Professor McGonagall what you've been up to!" Lily shrieked in rage.

"Ah Evans, she gives me daily detentions. Do you really think telling the professors'll do anything?" James sighed wearily.

Lily fumed, "you-you are so insensitive Potter! You put down Severus right now!"

"Or what?" Sirius asked with a cheek grin.

This had infuriated Lily even more. "YOU ARE RIDICULOUS! NO ONE WILL EVER WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE YOU ACT LIKE ARROGANT TOERAGS!"

"Aw Evans, you don't really mean that do you?" Sirius asked in a mock hurt tone.

"I mean every word of it, Black!" Lily snarled. She refused to make eye contact with Remus who was more than glad that she was for he didn't want to see the outraged expression of Lily.

"Let me down!" Snape spat.

"If you insist," James said with a dry laugh and flicked his wand. Snape went flying and hit the wall with a sickening thud and fell to the floor in a heap of black robes. James stowed away his wand and watched as Lily shoved past him and Sirius and ran to Snape's aid.

"Here comes Knight Evans," Sirius said. The two snickered at their clever side comments.

Lily was too busy asking Snape if he felt pain anywhere but he shook his head. Lily leaped to her feet and started toward them but Snape held her back. She looked surprised but with a shake of his head, Snape closed the conversation.

"They're not worth it, Lily," Snape said. Lily took a deep breath and stormed past them and back to the Gryffindor common room but not before she patted Snape on the arm with a warm smile. That seemed to have hit a nerve for James started walking toward them but Remus held him back. James didn't throw him off but cursed at them.

"Come on James," Remus said, restraining his friend, "let's just go."

Lily shot James a look of victory of loath and marched right past him. James reeled around to curse at Snape but Remus roughly shoved him down the hall. Sirius and Peter were snickering lightly at the scene of Snape hanging helplessly upside down, taking up the rear. Remus was tired and knew his lectures would have no effect on the three boys. But at last he said something.

"I know you don't want to hear this but that wasn't right."

"No Remus, you're right. I don't want to hear that," James muttered and leaned against the wall. "It's like she gets enjoyment torturing me. She made sure that I saw her flaunting her friendship with Snivelly in front of me."

"Just like how you get enjoyment out of torturing Snape?" Remus inquired gently.

James got to his feet and ran the rest of the way to the common room, leaving the three boys. Remus exchanged glances with Sirius and Peter and shrugged. Surely they were all thinking the same thing; whether James liked Lily or fancied her because she was the only girl who wouldn't swoon over him, he sure wasn't going to win her affection, not even once, in their seven years at Hogwarts.

They quietly entered their dorm to see Frank Longbottom reading in his bed and James in his with the curtains drawn around him. Remus sighed; Peter walked over to the bed and opened his mouth to say something but Remus nudged him and shook his head. Peter understood for he rubbed the back of his neck and walked away.

The three boys got themselves ready for the night, each doing their own thing. Peter was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall as if he were a great philosopher, pondering current wizarding world issues. Sirius had already fallen asleep, he lay sprawled out on the bed in a comical position. And Remus was sitting in his bed, reading and nibbling on a piece of chocolate. It was about midnight before Peter and Remus called it a night. They waved and pulled their curtains around them; and soon enough, Remus felt the peaceful sensation of sleep take over as he fell into a comfortable slumber.

**I know this entire story is terrible (so thank you for sticking with it) but bear with me here. I don't know what this side comment thing at the end is called; I don't do this often. But thanks for reading this story, I'm sorry I'm making your eyes bleed but every one of you rock! And sorry for taking so long; I didn't want to write anymore because it's not so good but I did (and I don't know why).**


	19. Chapter XIX: Meeting a Boggart

The days were going by, The Marauders were enjoying themselves, James and Sirius managed to earn seventeen more detentions in the span of a few weeks. Remus had been practicing with Professor McGonagall, a few extra helpful spells. He's managed to master more than half. Peter was working his way up the popularity chain, with the help of James and Sirius. The Marauders even pulled one of their famous pranks against the professors. And soon after that prank was done, they were already plotting another one.

But now, in spite of all the excitement The Marauders went through the past few weeks, they finally earned their peace and quiet. Remus was sitting in the library for a bit of reading. James, Peter, and Sirius were all sitting at a different table with a stack of books all in relation to werewolves. The full moon was approaching and the boys were compelled to do a little research about lycanthropes and what to expect. Flipping open to the first chapter of a particularly large volume, they began to read in hushed voices.

**There is only one way to become a werewolf, and that is contamination. When one is bitten, the bite is full of the werewolf's saliva which is contaminated with venom that is dangerous to humans.**

"Wait, only dangerous to humans?" Sirius asked.

"I have no idea," James said and continued reading.

**When one is contaminated, there are a few signs (symptoms) one can follow to ensure that they have become a werewolf.**

"I thought when you're bitten, you are guaranteed to become a werewolf," Peter muttered.

"You're right, Peter, but if someone's been scratched, that could be a completely different story," James replied and picked up where he left off.

**Craving for meat (raw, undercooked) is a sure sign of lycanthropy. Falling ill near the time the full moon approaches is another symptom. Enhanced hearing, speed, and strength, is another sign.**

"This isn't our problem," Sirius said ever so quietly, "we already know Remus is a werewolf. Let's look at what happens during the full moon."

"I know," James said while flipping through the book, "but it doesn't hurt to have a little background knowledge."

**The full moon is either a werewolf's best friend or it's worst enemy. When people at a young age are bitten by a werewolf, the chances of surviving the first full moon is slim. The transformation of a werewolf is long and dreadful. The pain one endures while going through the transformation is nearly unbearable, which is why the chances of a child making it through the first transformation is slight.**

"What is it like?" Peter asked.

"I'm getting there," James said, "Sirius, would you like to read?"

"It makes no difference," Sirius said but started reading.

**The bones are forced to break and reshape into the bones of a werewolf. The skeletal structure of a werewolf is not exactly known due to the dangers of approaching one. But researches of Dark Creatures say that the structure of a werewolf cannot be much different than an ape's. Researcher, Noulter Shaderloy says, "Werewolves are hideous creatures, no one can get close to one and live to tell the tale. However, recent studies show that the bone structure of a werewolf resemble an ape's. Of course, excluding the skull of a werewolf. The werewolf stands on two legs, much like apes do, and the spinal cord must be positioned in a way that it can support the rest of the body as well as it's two hind legs if it were to rear."**

"That must be painful," Peter whispered, "having your bones snap to reshape into a werewolf's."

"What else?" James asked urging Sirius to continue reading.

**However, whilst the bone reshaping is the most painful, that is not the only thing that happens to one whose transforming. The human mind becomes filled with the werewolf's thoughts and eventually the human loses their mind. The werewolf's mind (and all of its thoughts) take place of the human's brain. Once a month, before the full moon wanes, a contaminated human becomes a fully fledged werewolf, set out to hunt and kill.**

"That's terrible," James said in dismay as they continued to read.

"Yeah? Listen to this," Sirius mumbled and skipped a few pages.

**Not only are the transformations difficult for a human to endure but the society's lack of compassion towards one isn't much better. People are taught to fear Dark Creatures such as a werewolf and with good reason too. Finding jobs can be difficult for a lycanthrope merely because workers do not want to work alongside a werewolf.**

"What's Remus going to do?" James gasped.

"Wait until you here this," Sirius whispered.

**Werewolves had been recruited in packs, living underground, together for they were all once shunned by society, and depending on one another. Now, the growing pack seeks revenge against those who had turned their backs to them. Some predict that they will follow You-Know-Who, a wizard whose been prowling the wizarding world, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.**

"Remus would never fall for such absurdly act," James said slamming the book shut. Luckily, Sirius slid his hand away just in time.

"What would I not do?" Remus asked as he failed to ignore his friends' hushed voices.

"Remus!" James said in surprise. "Do me a favor and not sneak up on us like that."

"Sorry, now what would I not do?" Remus repeated. He narrowed his eyes at the large stack of books the three had planned on going through. He picked one from the stack and stared at the title, "I'm grateful that you're trying to help by learning more about us, but it's not very good. Surely you know now what a werewolf, like me, goes through? It's nothing pleasant."

James sighed and gently took the book away from Remus, "we want to help somehow."

"You are not to get any crazy ideas!" Remus said sharply. "You are working with a dangerous creature and this is not a subject that should be taken lightly. I know you're intentions are clear but you just can't."

And with that Remus swung his book bag over his shoulder and slunk away in a defeated manner. He looked tired and years older, as if the weight of being a werewolf had crushed his young years away.

James felt a pang of sadness go out toward his friend as he turned his attention back onto Sirius and Peter. Suddenly Peter lit up and he beamed.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"I just had a brilliant idea!" Peter said, his excitement bubbled. "I think I know a way we can help Remus. This may be an insane idea but it's worth looking into."

"It'd help if we knew," James said with a chuckle.

"Right," Peter muttered, but then in a clearer voice he said, "what if we accompanied him as something rather than humans."

"That's brillant Peter!" James said at once. "My dad and I were talking about this once. It's a transfiguration process I just can't remember what it's called."

"What's it about?" Sirius inquired curiously.

James didn't reply but shot out of his seat and ran right to the Transfiguration section of the library. He searched through the spines of the books and ripped three or four books from their shelves and ran back. Slamming down the books on the table, Sirius and Peter crowded closer to see what James had brought.

"Animagi," Sirius breathed.

"That's what it's called," James said, "it's when a witch or wizard can turn into an animal on their own will."

"Genius," Peter said and flipped open the book. He scanned the first page and his eyes widened.

"What?" James asked looking at Peter then to the book then back at Peter.

"This looks impossible," Peter said and pushed the book closer to James. He frowned slightly and exhaled loudly. James had a feeling it would be a tedious process that requires a lot of studying and a lot of work but he'd do it for Remus.

"We can do this," James said, "we've got to."

Sirius and Peter both nodded in agreement.

"At least there's no potion," Peter said lightly.

"And we are not to tell Remus!" James said instantly. "He'd murder us all and shoot down this idea. We'll keep it to ourselves until we've mastered this."

"Then I suggest we get started as soon as possible, however, we need a place to practice all this," Sirius said looking around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. James, Peter, and Sirius sat and pondered this for a while.

_Where would be an ideal place to begin this project? _James wondered inside his head. Then something sparked in his head.

"The third floor! The forbidden one!" James said quietly. "It's the perfect place."

"Except for when someone sees us going to the forbidden floor," Sirius muttered.

"It's the best one we've got," Peter pointed out, "there's no other place that's really enclosed enough."

Sirius shrugged as if he had rethought this and changed his mind. He put away the werewolf books and the three dashed out of the library in hopes of not being seen. With a successful trip of dodging out of sight, the three boys climbed the moving staircase and waited for the one that would take them to the third floor.

Too absorbed in their own thoughts, they weren't looking ahead of them.

"Oi! Sirius!"

James's warning came too late; Sirius walked off the edge of the moving staircase and plummeted out of sight. James and Peter immediately rushed forward and to their relief saw Sirius clinging on the edge with his hands.

"When the staircase stops, it'll crush Sirius," Peter pointed out and looked up.

"Let go," James said urgently but Sirius wouldn't let go. James growled in frustration and leaned down to look at Sirius more clearly.

"Let go Sirius," James repeated.

"And fall? No way!" Sirius said anxiously. James looked down and to his delight, there was another moving staircase not much further down.

"There's a staircase right below you, Sirius. You can fall there," James said, "you don't have much time mate."

Sirius let go; there was a loud thud and a groan that followed. James and Peter rushed over the side of the staircase to see Sirius rubbing his sore legs. James breathed a sigh of relief as Sirius started cursing.

"Are you all right?" Peter called down. Sirius gave them the thumbs up and started climbing the stairs to reach the two friends. Once Sirius clambered up the stairs, the three made their way to the third floor. Pushing the door open, they all inhaled sharply.

"This is not okay to have in a school," Peter muttered as the torches lit themselves, illuminating the room. It was cold and eerie, as if something was lurking behind the frightening statues, waiting to strike.

"You've got to be joking?" Sirius muttered. His fall had taken his good mood.

"Come on," James said harshly and pushed his friends forward. James, Sirius, and Peter started walking deeper into the room, flinching away from the statues that seemed to reach out towards them, and jumping at every noise they heard.

"This is were we'll be spending half our time in?" Sirius asked again in disgust.

"It's better than nothing," James said optimistically, "besides, no one will walk in here. It's too creepy. I don't want to be caught sneaking around down here which is why it's the best place to hide."

"All right, all right," Sirius said.

"I can't believe we're actually hiding in here though," Peter sighed, "maybe we look for somewhere better later."

"Scratch this idea," Sirius said, "James, go keep watch over by the door and call us using the mirror if there's trouble. If there is, go hide behind those statues. Sneak around and don't get caught."

"Thanks for being obvious," James said as he walked away. He had his wand raised and lit.

Sirius and Peter both nodded at each other and continued walking; there was a loud bang behind another door and instantly, they had their wands out and pointed at the door. They stood rigid, eyeing each other as if they were telepathically speaking.

"I have a hunch that we should check it out," Sirius whispered to Peter, half wanting him to say "no.".

"Yeah," Peter said, "we'll check it out together."

Sirius nodded and looked over Peter's shoulder as he reached out for the doorknob only to snap it away in an instant.

"What?" Sirius asked urgently.

"Sorry, there's a lot of spiderwebs," Peter said sheepishly.

Sirius groaned and nudged Peter out of the way and held his breath as he pushed the door open. To their surprise, there was a window that allowed light to flood through, but the other side was dark. And there sat a wooden desk, but it looked like it hadn't been used in ages. They wood was peeling away, it was covered in dust and webs, and it looked unstable.

"Let—"

Sirius was cut off by footsteps. The three boys immediately lifted their wands again.

"Lumos," Sirius said and his wand tip lit up, allowing the boys to take a better look around the dusty room.

"We're going," Peter said, "I've had enough of this."

Sirius quickly followed Peter out of the room and opened the door to see themselves in a different room. Here, there was another window that allowed light to shine through but there was no desk, it was an empty dusty room.

"Okay, backtrack Peter," Sirius said and started walking only to jump in surprise as a loud bang bounced off the room's walls. Peter let out a shout and reeled away, backing up against the wall. Sirius was about to tell Peter to stop being so afraid but his voice died in his throat.

"What the hell is that?" Sirius whispered.

Both, he and Peter looked up the bodies of James and Remus that hung in the air by ropes. They were hanged, and they were dead.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Sirius and Peter both screamed and started firing wild spells around the room, light flickered playfully before blasting the walls apart. The two bodies fell to the floor with a thud. Sirius and Peter started pounding on the door, too frightened to think clearly.

"GET US OUT! GET US OUT!" Sirius bellowed.

"HELP US!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs.

Both boys were pounding their fists against the door so hard, their hands started bleeding. More rubble was blasted from the wall, hitting Sirius and Peter but they seemed only to frightened to notice. Sirius dared to look back and the bodies of James and Remus were gone. Everything in the room got quiet and Sirius grabbed Peter by the arm. His gray eyes wide and alert.

"I have no idea what happened to them," Sirius whispered. Peter noticed the two bodies had disappeared and raised his shaking hand with his wand.

"W-we're armed," Peter squeaked, "and whatever you did to James and Remus, we will kill you."

Suddenly, there were two figures leaning against the wall; not moving, but not posing a threat. Sirius raised his illuminated wand and peered through the darkness to see the all too familiar figures of Remus and James. And without warning, the two ghostly figures of James and Remus ran forward and stopped directly in front of Sirius and Peter who backed up against the wall.

The shapes of James and Remus slowly moved towards them; their necks still bore the ropes that they were hanging from.

"I thought you . . ." Sirius couldn't finish his sentence.

"What the hell is going on here?" Peter whispered hoarsely.

Both the figures of James and Remus hurled themselves at Sirius and Peter. The two frightened boys fought back with all their might and managed to blast the figures of James and Remus away and debris collapsed on top.

Sirius and Peter were both now kicking and pounding on the door, using their wands to blast down the door. And without warning, the door swung open with a burst of blinding white light. Sirius and Peter stumbled backward, and a person raised their wand.

"Riddikulus!"

Another loud bang and a puff of smoke drifted into the air.

"Lumos!"

And now the person was visible; it was Remus. Sirius and Peter both stared in horror at Remus who stowed lowered his wand and started walking toward them.

"What is going on?" Remus asked.

However, they were to shaken to speak and without warning, both Sirius and Peter started retching. Remus placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder but he flinched away. Remus narrowed his eyes, he looked from the puff of smoke back to his friends and then he understood.

"That was a boggart," Remus explained, "it takes the shape of the thing you fear the most."

"A-a what?" Sirius rasped.

"A boggart, I assume that's what you saw?" Remus asked looking around the dingy room.

"That was the most vivid thing, it looked so real," Peter whispered.

Remus helped the two boys up and guided them out of the room and back to where James was standing, in the door frame of the exit.

"I found them," Remus said and pointed to the two trembling boys trailing behind them.

"What happened?" James asked, his eyes widening with shock at the sight of his friends.

Remus didn't bother to explain, he just wanted his friends to leave. So the party of four stumbled out of the room and out into an empty hall. Sirius and Peter were forced to sit on the bench while James and Remus knelt in front of them.

"What happened?" James repeated.

"B-boggart," Sirius said and started shaking again.

"What the bloody hell is a boggart? You two look awful, what happened?" James asked in a concerned tone.

"A boggart can take the shape of the thing you fear the most, James. I bet you anything that's what got them like this. Frankly, I don't want to know what their boggart took the form of."

Finally, Peter and Sirius found their voices and taking deep breaths they began to explain.

"We went into this room and when we tried getting out we apparently went through the wrong door. We ended up in a different room, but this time we weren't alone," Sirius began then turned to Peter motioning to him to continue.

"We saw you two. You were hanging by a noose. It was so creepy. Sirius and I almost had a heart attack. Then your bodies fell to the floor after we started blasting the room apart; we couldn't get out so we panicked. And then we turned to see your bodies had disappeared."

Sirius picked up where Peter left off. "You and Remus attacked us, we tried getting out. But then you came and-"

Remus nodded, "that must've been scary. No one wants to see their dead friends hanging by a noose."

"You got that right," Peter muttered.

"That's your boggart?" James asked mildly shocked. "You worry about us? That's your fear? Seeing us dead?"

"That'd be mine too," Remus said with a comforting smile.

"And mine," James added, "I'm glad that we all worry about each other like that."

"Me too," Remus said and sent his two shaken friends a sympathetic look, "it's unfortunate that you had to discover a boggart the hard way."

The four boys patted each other on the shoulders and they slowly made their way back to their dormitory. They flopped down in the Gryffindor common room's sofas and chairs in front of the warm fire. Sirius and Peter seemed to have recovered enough to think clearly now but they still looked wary and tired. Remus slunk down beside James on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" James asked with a chuckle.

"Just a bit," Remus said with a slight smile.

"Keep in mind, Christmas is coming in a few weeks."

"Good," Peter and Sirius said together and closed their eyes, laying back.

The four boys felt themselves getting more and more tired as the minutes ticked by. And soon enough, they found themselves drifting away until they all were asleep in the common room.


End file.
